Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure
by Resop
Summary: It’s one week later and Yusuke would still like to know what it all means. Fortunately for him, he finds out. It’s Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 26 The Epilogue. Four endings to a series is better than one.
1. A Farewell to Fighting?

Prolog:

A couple years ago at a anime club I saw the first four episodes of a super cool Anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. It had an intriguing premise. The lead character dies in the first episode and the rest of the show is not a flashback. (Later, Excel Saga would top this by having its lead character die five times in the first episode, although some would have preferred several more times.)

I was excited to find out that Yu Yu Hakusho was coming to the cartoon network, but after a couple months my enthusiasm completely died out. And, no, it wasn't the age old dubbed verses subtitled battle. It was the fact that after the first five episodes the series crashed and burned in the most grotesque way imaginable. What had been a quirky, funny teen drama suddenly morphed into a typical fight anime with it's multi-episode fights and endless tournaments.

So, the thought occurred to me, what if Yu Yu Hakusho had not been hijacked by the Dragon Ball Z writers? What would it be like? So I decided to hijack the show back. The new show, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, is a restart after episode five.

To summarize: Yusuke Urameshi dies. He is taken by a shimigami named Botan to her boss named Koenma. Koenma tells Yusuke that he can have his life back if he can pass a trial. Yusuke does, sort of, and with the help of his friend Kayko and his enemy Kuwabara he makes it back to the land of the living. Once back he notices that Kuwabara is being blackmailed (over his love of kittens) by a guy with horns. He makes his public return, saves the cat and runs down the horned guy. The guy was actually being controlled by a demon and Yusuke is able to capture it. Botan appears and tells him that he has what it takes to be a spirit detective. And, Koenma tells him he has no choice.

And now our story restarts.

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure

Scene 1

Kayko and Yusuke walk to school. Yusuke is silent and brooding. Kayko tries to cheer him up but gives up. They arrive at the school yard and all the kids shun Yusuke (for his reputation of being a thug).

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Nothing changes."

Kuwabara slaps him on the back. "Hey, buddy! I was worried I would miss my chance to kick your ass!" Kuwabara, backed up by his posse, strikes a menacing pose.

Kayko explodes. "Aren't you even going to thank him for saving your kitten?"

"I will, I'll only kick his ass 155 times. I'm giving him one free pass."

Yusuke strikes a fighting pose. "What are you going to do? Kiss me?" Kuwabara makes a face.

Yusuke is slapped in the back of the head by Mr. Takanaka. "Homeroom in two minutes boys."

Kuwabara smirks. "Hey, you're alive now. We have time."

The kids file into homeroom. Yusuke broods in the back. "How could this day get any weirder?"

"Good morning, class! I'm your new homeroom teacher, Miss Botan."

Yusuke gets a "No Way!" expression on his face, only to look slowly up to see Botan, dressed the way a normal teacher would dress.

"She's so dreamy!"

Yusuke turns to see Kuwabara drooling. Yusuke looks nauseous.

Scene 2

Yusuke sits on the roof of the school, cutting gym.

"Hello, Yusuke!"

"Botan! What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, silly. I have to teach you about all your neeto new powers and warn you about the powers that you used to have but will now be receding."

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And, how come everyone can see you now?"

"I'm in human form now. I have to be. I'm your assistant. See for yourself."

Yusuke reluctantly touches Botan's cheek with his hand.

"Yusuke, take your filthy hands off that teacher you animal. I'm going to beat you two extra times for that!" Kuwabara stands at the door to the roof and points.

Botan smiles. "It's our hero, Kuwabara! You were so wonderful when you stood up for your friends and that kitten."

"I'm your hero, Miss Botan?"

"Absolutely." Botan shakes Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara is stunned. "But, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet you silly boy."

"Figure what out?"

"Didn't you feel something when I walked into the room?"

"I ..."

"Didn't you feel something deep down in side?"

"I ..."

"Didn't you feel something deep down in your soul?"

Kuwabara falls to his knees in front of Botan. "Miss Botan will you marry me?"

A giant sweat mark appears besides Botan's head. "Didn't you feel the tickle?" Botan asks nicely.

Kuwabara eyes grow wide. "You're a ghost?"

"Close, I am a shimigami. A guardian of the dead. I guided Yusuke back to the land of the living with help from you and Kayko."

Kuwabara looks down, defeated. "So, Yusuke saw you first?"

Steam comes from Yusuke's ears. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kuwabara is somber. "My code of honor says you have first dips at dating Miss Botan."

Yusuke keels over.

"I am glad you came up here. Yusuke is now a spirit detective. He was especially impressive running down that punk who was torturing you."

"That punk was a spirit?"

"He was possessed by an evil demon. That's why he was always a step ahead of you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, if you could do me a favor, it would make me really, really happy."

"Ahhh, sure. I think." Kuwabara puts his hand to his head, embarrassed.

"I need you to protect Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke doubles over laughing. "He's going to protect me?"

Botan grabs Yusuke by the shoulders. "Yusuke, listen to me, you did all right against the demon boy, but your fighting skills are decaying. The more you use your spirit abilities, the worse at physical fighting you will become. It's the law."

Kuwabara ears prick up. "Does that mean he can no longer kick my ass?"

Botan lowers her head. "He all ready no longer possesses that ability."

Yusuke brushes Botan aside. "That's not true. I will always be able to kick his ass."

"Boys, I'm a teacher. No fighting without my permission."

Kuwabara gets down on his knees and begs. "Please, Miss Botan, let me at him."

"Well, if you agree to my favor, sure! But make sure he can recover from your beating. You do have to guard him."

Kuwabara stands erect. "I'll agree to your favor if I also get a kiss."

Yusuke turns beet red. "So much for your code of honor. Kuwabara, you're a pig! I'm not going to kiss you, and neither is Bo..."

Botan kisses Kuwabara.

Kuwabara is in shock.

Botan winks. "But, remember I'm a shimigami. I'm not allowed to date humans."

This brings Kuwabara down to earth. "Okay, Yusuke, bring it on."

Yusuke charges Kuwabara and lands the first two punches, but Kuwabara absorbs it and knocks Yusuke down with one punch.

Yusuke tries to get up but Botan stops him. "How many times has that happened before, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looks down. "Never. But's it's because I was dead."

"No, it's because your fighting ability is fading. Now, I want you two to shake hands."

Reluctantly the two shake hands.

"I still owe you 156 beatings."

"My kiss was worth so little?"

Kuwabara steps back in shock, but then an idea flashes across his face. "Wow, I get it now, you'll like a secret agent who will do anything to help Urameshi."

"Bingo!" Botan winks, points up and sticks her tongue out.

Yusuke smiles. "Botan, you're not going to make us kiss and make up?"

Kuwabara cringes and Yusuke laughs at him.

Botan turns on him. "You might not laugh so hard when you find out your assignment. This school sits on an interdimensional door to the spirit world and many demons have all ready escaped. Your job, and Kurabra, you and your gang will help him, is to capture these demons and seal the door."

Kuwabara nods. "I will brief my men."

Scene 3

Yusuke walks home, with Kuwabara and his gang. Before long, they are stopped by some thugs.

"Hey, Kuwabara, I don't know why your hanging out with Urameshi now, but we owe him a beating, so get out of our way!"

Kuwabara's gang flanks out. Kuwabara points his finger. "No one fights Urameshi without going through me first! I'm the only one allowed to beat him up now."

"What, Urameshi's become a sissy?"

Yusuke looks annoyed. "No, it's just that if you can't beat these guys, why should I fight you?"

The other gang grimaces and assumes fighting stances.

Yusuke drops back and pulls out a magnifying glass. Botan appears in his memories.

"Yusuke, this is a neeto, cool tool for you to use. It's a spirit lens and with it you can pinpoint the location of a demon."

Yusuke points the lens at each of the gang members in turn.

Botan continues. "Most of the demons who have escaped are loners who infect a single human and use them to form gangs. Find the one with the demon and you break the back of the gang."

Yusuke points his lens at the smallest gang member. Through the lens he see horns on the guys head. "Gotcha"

The gang members and Kuwabara's gang are engaged in fighting. Yusuke uses his speed to get around the pile of bodies to surprise the demon possessed boy and knock him out with one punch.

Botan again appears in his memories. "Remember, Yusuke, you have power over the spirit world, so if a boy is possessed by a demon, fight him with confidence."

The demon boy's gang sees their leader go down and they high tail it. The demon comes out of the boys mouth and Yusuke's catches it.

"Well done! Nothing less is expected from the spirit detective and his bodyguards!" Botan rides up on a bicycle.

Yusuke hands the demon to Botan who puts it into the basket on her bicycle. There is a small flash of light.

"There, that nasty beast has been sealed away. He'll be doing major time for his crimes. Well done!" Botan gives all of the boys a hug.

"Oh, I understand now. You like older women!" Kayko appears out of nowhere.

"Nonsense, Kayko, I was wishing him good luck on the test tomorrow."

"Miss Botan, why are you still hugging Yusuke, then?"

Yusuke and Botan jump away embarrassed.

Scene 4

Mr. Akashi and Mr. Iwamoto meet in the teachers lounge.

Mr. Iwamoto adjusts his glasses. "Looks like all of the cockroaches are gathering together."

"Indeed."

"Well, don't worry, I have the perfect plan for tomorrow that will rid this school of Yusuke Urameshi for good!"

Mr. Akashi smiles a sinister smile.


	2. Kurama, the Idol Transfer Student

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 2

Scene 1

"I guess there is no shame in losing to an attractive older woman."

Kayko and Yusuke walk to school. Yusuke turns up his nose.

"Gee, Kayko, who would have thought that you would be the jealous type."

Kayko smirks and sticks out her tongue.

"There you guys are!" Kuwabara and his posse catch up to Kayko and Yusuke.

Kayko looks at Yusuke and then turns to Kuwabara. "So, what do you know of Miss Botan, Kuwabara? Is she some predator, out to steal Yusuke's youth?"

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke and half smiles. "I don't know much about her other than I get tingles whenever she's around, and, ..." pregnant pause, "she's a good kisser."

Yusuke turns red.

Kayko does a slow burn. "I do not know where Miss Botan is from, but here it is against school regulations for teachers to kiss their students!"

Yusuke regains his composure and acts nonchalant. "He's just messing with you Kayko. Besides, Miss Botan is way too classy for a guy like Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's gang giggle, but are shut up by Kuwabara's glare.

"Oh, like you're mister sophistication now?"

"Yeah, like Botan is my girlfriend."

Kayko and Yusuke and the rest arrive at the school yard.

Kayko pokes Yusuke in the ribs. "So, excited about seeing your girlfriend?"

"Kayko, for the millionth time, Botan is not my girlfriend."

Kayko stops, puzzled. "This is weird."

"What now?"

"No one is paying any attention to you, like they are all preoccupied with something."

Yusuke smiles. "Fine by me. I never asked for attention."

Scene 2

Botan stands at the front of the class with a new student. He has long red hair. The class is especially noisy with the girls of the class whispering back and forth.

Botan taps on her desk. "Quiet down class. It gives me great pleasure to introduce a new transfer student to our school. His name is Kurama."

The redheaded boy speaks in a gentle and sexy voice. "How do you do? I hope you will welcome me to your class."

Several of the girls squeal like he was a pop idol.

Yusuke starts talking to Kayko before turning around. "Kayko, can you believe these girls fawning over this wimpy guy?" Yusuke turns to see Kayko with hearts in her eyes.

"He's so dreamy."

Yusuke takes out his spirit lens and pretends to examine something in his book with it, then points it at the ceiling, then at Kurama. He sees that Kurama has a bushy tail.

Yusuke looks at Kuwabara and nods.

Scene 3

Kurama takes his lunch from his locker. A large crowd of females gather offering him their lunches.

Kurama smiles at the girls. "You will have to excuse me, I would like to eat my lunch of the roof."

"Let us come, too! Please, please, please..."

"I'm sorry. However, there is only one person I want to eat lunch with today."

The girls look like they are going into shock with anticipation.

"And, here he comes now."

The girls keel over.

"Mr. Urimeshi? I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me on the roof?"

Kuwabara whispers in Yusuke's ear. "Is this going to be okay?"

Yusuke whispers back. "Yeah, just don't let the girls come up."

Scene 4

Yusuke and Kurama face off on the roof.

"Look, pal, I know you have a demon inside you. It will hurt a lot less if you surrender now and come out of that body." Yusuke cracks his knuckles.

Kurama smiles. "But this is my body. I don't have a demon inside me, but I am one half fox demon. I am not a fugitive from the spirit world. I have as right to be here as anyone else."

Yusuke starts steaming. "Then why are you here? Get kicked out of your previous school for having a tail?"

"I am here because of the inter-dimensional door."

"Oh, recruiting a demon army?"

"I am sorry you are so suspicious of me Yusuke. I am different, I cannot deny that. But, we are not at cross purposes. We have more in common than you think. Me and my friends are coming to this school to close the inter-dimenionsal door, just like you want to."

"Friends?"

"I am the advance scout of my three person team. The other two, Hiei and Yukina, will be transferring in soon. They are also half demons. Hiei wants to rule the world and Yukina wants to be his queen."

"What do you want?"

"I grew up with loving humans as parents. I would like to see the humans ruled by someone as wise as Hiei. He would make a good leader and bring much peace and prosperity to the land."

"So you three want to take over the world?"

"Yes, by peaceful means, but, there needs to be a world to take over and if the inter-demensional door isn't sealed, Hiei will be ruler of a pile of rubble."

"So, you don't want to destroy the world?"

"No, but the those demons do, that's why the three of us are coming."

"What about Yukina? Girls always have a way of screwing things up."

Kurama is solemn. "Yukina healed my mother when she was deathly ill. That is her gift as a half ice demon. Hiei is a half fire demon, he has speed, wisdom and ruthlessness going for him. It's an odd alliance, I know, but the three of us are very capable."

"I still think I should pound you, just for being a demon."

"Why don't you ask your Shimigami assistant, Miss Botan?"

"Wow, you seem to know a lot."

Kurama smiles.

Botan walks out the door to the roof. "Some one call my name?"

Yusuke points at Kurama. "He's a half demon."

Botan smiles. "I know. Koenma has sent me a briefing. Clean record, mixed up with some seedy types, but doesn't appear to be a bad apple."

"Yusuke, I know that you don't trust me. But, considering the power of the things that we will be fighting, I think an alliance would be the best thing for both of us." Kurama reaches out his hand.

Yusuke looks at Botan who nods. Yusuke shakes Kurama's hand.

Kurama pulls Yusuke close to him and kisses him.

Yusuke freaks out and pulls away from Kurama and falls back against the wall to the stairwell.

Botan explodes with laughter. "Oh my goodness, you silly goose. Yusuke, don't you have a warm feeling inside?"

"Botan!" Yusuke is mortified.

"Kurama was transferring some of his spirit energy to you. It will help you fight and defeat more powerful monsters."

Yusuke gets up, angry. "You could have warned me, Botan."

"I could of, but, if I remember correctly, there's a certain spirit detective who prefers to find these things out on the fly?"

Yusuke sulks.

Botan slaps him on the back. "Oh come on, that's how you came back to life, remember?"

"That was different, that was Kayko!"

Scene 5

Mr. Akashi catches up to Mr. Iwamoto in the school hallway. "Is your plan running smoothly?"

"Everything is in place."

Scene 6

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara walk down the hall. Mr. Iwamoto steps in front of them. "Stop right there Yusuke, you hoodlum, you delinquent. All of the school is buzzing about the thefts that occurred during lunch. I'll bet all of the stolen stuff is in your locker."

Kuwabara gasps. Yusuke stares at Mr. Iwamoto with a cold glare. Kurama keeps a poker face.

Mr. Takanaka runs up. "I got your page, Mr. Iwamoto. What's all this about!"

"I'm going to prove that Yusuke stole from people during lunch."

Kurama smiles. "That's not possible. Yusuke was with me during lunch on the roof."

Mr. Iwamoto turns on Kurama. "What was two boys doing on the roof during lunch?"

"We were kis.."

Yusuke jumps in, agitated. "We were discussing guy things! You know, like sports and girls!"

Mr. Iwamoto turns to Mr. Takanaka. "I want to show you Yusuke's locker. I'm sure that stuff is there."

Kurama pulls out a rose and blows on it in the direction of Mr. Iwamoto. Rose petals fly towards Mr. Iwamoto and they dissolve into him.

Yusuke notices this, and then realizes that the only two people who can see this is him and Kurama.

Kurama smiles. "Are you absolutely sure the stolen items are in Yusuke's locker?"

"Why of course, I planted them there myself!" Ten seconds later Mr. Iwamoto realizes what he has said. The rest of the group looks at him funny.

Mr. Takanaka looks at Yusuke. "You'll see to it that everyone gets their stuff back?"

Yusuke smiles. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Takanaka grabs Mr. Iwamoto by the ear. "Time for another talk, Mr. Iwamoto!". Mr. Takanaka violently drags Mr. Iwamoto down the hall.

Yusuke pulls Kurama to one side. "What was that?"

Kurama smiles. "It's called a spirit rose. I can give people simple telepathic commands through the petals. I told him to tell the whole truth."

Yusuke smiles. "You're okay."

Kayko and two of her friends walk by. One of Kayko's friends, Ryoko, the one with glasses, looks at Kurama and Yusuke and sighs. "Kayko, you're so lucky. It's every girls dream to be the girl friend of a gay couple."

Yusuke turns red. "What are you talking about?"

Scene 7

Botan stops Yusuke as he is leaving school. "Yusuke, please get some rest, tomorrow after school you and Kurama are going to look at the first lock of the door."

"Do we need keys?"

"No silly, like a canal lock. The demons must pass through many stages to get from their land to ours. To seal the door, you have to fight your way through all six of the locks."

Yusuke smiles. "Piece of cake."

Kurama frowns. "There's a good chance both of us will die."

Yusuke gasps.

Scene 8

Mr. Iwamoto leans over a blond younger student.

"Yes, father?"

Mr. Iwamoto gives the student a picture. It is of one of Kayko's friends, Megumi. "Seaman, you know what to do."

"Yes, father."


	3. The battle of the first lock

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 3

Scene 1

"Good morning, Yusuke!"

Yusuke wakes up with a start. Botan is sitting on the floor next to his bed. "Botan! What are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm a new teacher, visiting her student's family. But, of course, I'm really here to help you prepare for your fight after school."

Yusuke bows his head, resigned. "What is it this time?"

"It's a weapon that will help you use your spirit energy and Kurama's spirit energy to disable your opponents. It's called 'Spirit Gun.'"

"What do I do? Point my finger and shoot?" Yusuke mimes shooting his finger as a gun.

"Precisely! But, first you must practice and learn how to concentrate your energy into your finger. Kurama can help you with that during lunch."

Yusuke sits up. "Is there any way Kurama's energy transfer can be done without kissing?"

"Now, let's see..." Botan thinks for a minute then whispers in Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke jumps back in bed protecting his butt with his hands. "No way!"

Botan laughs. "You fall for everything, did you know that?"

Yusuke gives Botan a dirty look.

"Calm down, energy should be able to transfer forehead to forehead, but it will take ten times as long."

"I guess that's not as bad."

Scene 2

Botan and Yusuke get ready to leave for school.

"We're leaving!" They say in unison.

Atsuko comes up to Botan and gives her a big hug. Botan looks a little flustered.

Yusuke sees his mom fondling Botan's butt. "Mom!"

Atsuko steps back. "Sorry son, I know I shouldn't make you and Botan late for school, but she has such a cute butt!"

The words "cute" and "butt" materialize in thin air, made of concrete, and crush chibi-Yusuke.

Botan grabs Yusuke and rag dolls him out the door. "You're so right. We mustn't be late. Ta ta!"

Out on the street Yusuke regains his composure and starts walking.

Botan puts her hand to her head. "Yusuke, is your mother kind of ... different?"

Yusuke dead pans. "Yeah, you could say that."

"When I first got there she tried to feel me up under my skirt."

Yusuke runs into a telephone pole. He speaks out of the side of his mouth. "You're not going to date my mom are you?"

"Absolutely not. A shimigami is not allowed to date humans."

Yusuke regains his composure. "That's good."

"On the other hand, so long as no romance is involved, and if it was important for the mission, I could and would do anything with anyone."

Yusuke remembers Botan kissing Kuwabara. "You wouldn't sleep with Kuwabara would you?"

Botan smiles. "Well, If the mission depended on it," a diagram appears in the air with two boxes, one marked 'Anyone' and one marked 'Anything', with an 'X' in between them, "then 'Kuwabara' is an example of 'anyone' and 'sleeping with him' is an example of 'anything.' You did do your set theory homework?"

A giant sweat mark appears besides Yusuke's head. "This is weird."

Scene 3

Yusuke and Kurama are on the roof during gym.

Kurama puts a paper cup upside down on the ledge, two inches from the safety fence. "Now, do what I told you and you should be able to move the cup."

"How far?"

"Less than a quarter inch. Spirit gun does not affect the physical world that much, but it is very effective against demons."

"What if I used it against someone in a fight?" Yusuke imagines blasting Kuwabara against a wall with the weapon.

"They might feel a chill as the spirit energy flows through them. It might distract them and let you get away."

Yusuke lowers his head.

"Come now, Yusuke, Kuwabara is a capable body guard. So is Kayko. I can't fight like they can, but I can use my spirit rose to suggest to our physical opponents that they seek safety. You should worry about spirit opponents. You will have many opportunities to feel macho through beating them."

"But they are little critters!"

"Not the ones we will be fighting. Now, use spirit gun."

Yusuke concentrates on his finger, which feels warm. He points his finger at the cup and lowers his thumb. The cup moves slightly.

"Excellent! A horrific blast."

"If you say so, Kurama."

Ryoko peeks through the rooftop door.

Kurama measures the distance. "One eighth of an inch. We should now take it to the next level." Kurama pushes Yusuke against the wall of the stairwell and puts his forehead against Yusuke's.

Ryoko's jaw drops.

Kurama disengages. He looks over to the door to the roof. "Oh, hello Miss Ryoko."

Ryoko becomes hysterical. "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I was just coming up to retrieve a softball..."

Yusuke glares at her. "We just had a staring contest! Which I won, of course."

Ryoko giggles. "Oh come on, Yusuke. I think it's so kawaii that you two are together. It's so romantic and pure."

"We are not cute!"

Kurama looks at Yusuke and then smiles at Ryoko. "Miss Ryoko, I'm very flattered that you think Yusuke and I are a cute couple, but don't you think that you should give us some privacy now?"

Ryoko puts her hand on her head. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. Enjoy your lunch!" Ryoko runs downstairs.

"What was that about? She'll tell everyone in school that we're a couple!"

Kurama looks around and sees the softball. He looks around and finds the softball field. He whistles loudly and attracts the attention of one of the players. He throws the ball to him from several hundred feet away and the ball lands about ten feet from where the boy was standing.

"She would have told everyone anyway, now she'll leave us alone. Now, back to practice. You should be able to move the cup three sixteenths of an inch now."

On of the boys in the field looks at the roof. "Wow, nice throw."

Scene 4

School is letting out. Seaman Iwamoto waits by the entrance of the school with the photo of Megumi. Soon his patience is rewarded. He follows Megumi, Ryoko and Kayko for several blocks. The girls finally split up. He takes a short cut through an alley to get ahead of her. He stands in the middle of the sidewalk.

Megumi walks by, not noticing the younger boy. She feels a tug on her skirt. She turns around to see the younger boy. "May I help you?"

The boys eyes flash a blinding light and a demon comes out of his mouth and jumps into Megumi through her mouth.

Megumi's eyes start to glow and both Megumi and the boy smile.

Scene 5

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke are in the basement of the school. Botan joins them.

Botan smiles sweetly at Kuwabara. "It's going to be very dangerous. Are you sure you should be here?"

"Hey, you told me to be Yusuke's bodyguard, so that's why I am here."

Botan nods. She turns to Yusuke. "The lock guardians won't waste a lot of time attacking you, so you better power up now."

Yusuke sulks. "It's still embarrassing."

Botan thinks. "How about if I kiss you?"

Yusuke gets embarrassed. "I guess that would be okay. I think."

Botan smiles. She kisses Kurama, kicking up her leg as she kisses.

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke are shocked.

Botan breaks off the kiss and then kisses a stunned Yusuke.

Kuwabara starts laughing.

Botan breaks off this kiss and Yusuke gets mad. "What is so funny Kuwabara, I thought Botan was your girlfriend."

Kuwabara smiles. "You and Kurama just had an indirect kiss."

Yusuke makes a disgusted face.

Botan laughs for a bit then regains her composure. "Okay, Kuwabara, you stay back with me. Kurama you guard Yusuke from attack so he can use his spirit gun. Yusuke, you start."

Yusuke nods and pulls out his spirit lens. He carefully looks around the basement for a while, until he finally finds a door that is invisible without the lens. He nods to Kurama. Yusuke opens the door. On the other side of the door is a large room full of papers. A demon, about the same size as Kurama and Yusuke is asleep at his desk.

Kuwabara sees Kurama and Yusuke disappear. "What happened?"

Botan puts her hand on Kuwabara's mouth and whispers in his ear. "They just went through the door. Close your eyes and I will lead you." Botan leads Kuwabara by the hand through the door. Botan again whispers in his ear. "Open your eyes but keep quiet."

Kuwabara opens his eyes to see the demon's office.

Kurama moves forward and pulls out his spirit rose. He blows petals which float towards the sleeping demon. The demon rises, sleep walking.

Botan pulls out a hula hoop. Yusuke looks through the hula hoop and sees Kuenma and some assistants waving to him. Botan holds the hoop steady as the demon walks towards it. When the demon gets into range, Kuwabara and Kurama grab the demon and try to force the demon into the hula hoop.

The demon gets half way through, wakes up and starts thrashing.

Botan nods to Yusuke who points his spirit gun and shots the demon in the butt. The demon vanishes through the hula hoop.

Yusuke looks through the hula hoop to see the demon impaled in the far wall in the dimension that Kuenma is in. Kuenma's assistants look at the helpless demon and scratch their heads.

Kuenma looks at Yusuke. "In the future, you will learn how to control that weapon, right?"

Yusuke gets embarrassed. "Sure."

Botan jams a chair underneath the doorknob in the door at the back of the first lock's room. "There, that should hold it for a week or so. We're probably not ready to route out the second lock, but with more training, we should be able to progress at a good rate."

Kuwabara smiles. "I was surprised I was of any help."

Botan pats him on the back. "You have natural spiritual powers. You should be a huge help for our team."

Scene 6

At home, Megumi combs her hair in the mirror, her eyes glow like a demon.


	4. A lunch made with love

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 4

Scene 1

Kayko meets Yusuke for the walk to school. Kayko does a double take. "Two lunches today? Is one for Kurama?"

Yusuke mutters to himself, then answers. "No, its for Botan."

Kayko laughs. "I knew it. I knew she would have you under her spell in no time."

Yusuke mutters to himself and hangs his head.

Yusuke and Kayko are joined by Kuwabara and his gang. Kayko gets an evil grin. "Hey, Kuwabara, Yusuke is bringing two lunches today."

Kuwabara shrugs. "Maybe the studying has made him hungry?"

Kayko laughs and slaps Kuwabara on the back. Kuwabara knows that he's been hit. "No, guess who the lunch is for?"

"For you?"

"No, for our homeroom teacher Miss Botan."

Kuwabara cracks up. "Yusuke. I guess you're going all out?"

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "What ever."

Scene 2

It's lunch time and the gang goes to their lockers to get their lunches. Yusuke and Kuwabara notice pink envelopes sealed with hearts in their lockers.

Yusuke takes his to the roof and reads it. Yusuke makes a face.

"All right Urameshi, how could you go around humiliating girls? You're disgusting." Kuwabara points his finger at Yusuke from the door to the roof.

"You're naive, Kuwabara." Yusuke holds up his letter. "I'll bet this letter has the same handwriting as your letter."

"So?"

"This letter accuses you of humiliating girls."

Kuwabara grabs the letter and compares. "Yeah, looks like someone is trying to mess with us. What should we do?"

"The letter mentions a place where we should fight after school. We could go there and see what's up."

Kuwabara thinks. "What if it's a trap?"

Yusuke smiles. "Then we get to kick more ass that usual."

Kuwabara smiles.

Botan appears on the roof. "Yusuke, I want to talk to you about this letter." Botan holds up a pink envelope.

Kuwabara gulps. "You got one too, Miss Botan?"

"Yes. Let me read a passage. 'I was numb to all sensation until you, a vision of beauty, appeared in my life. I could not feel the warmth of the sun or the cold of the night. I could not hear the songs of the birds or the chirps of the crickets. I could not smell the sweetness of the incense, or the brightness of the flowers. Now, all I can think of is holding you close in my arms, smelling your hair, hearing your heartbeat, and feeling your lovely long hair.' Hot stuff, Yusuke."

Kuwabara eyes grow wide. "Wow, Yusuke, I guess you should be the person to date Miss Botan. First a lunch, then a love letter."

Yusuke clenches his teeth and breaks out into a sweet. He turns beet red.

Kuwabara smiles. "Well, I'd better give you guys some privacy." Kuwabara walks down the steps grinning.

Yusuke, exhausted steadies himself against the wall of the stairwell. "Thank you, Miss Botan."

"Oh?"

"For not telling Kuwabara that the lunch and the love letter was from my Mom."

Botan laughs. "Oh, don't worry, I knew that you would want it kept secret."

"Hey Botan, I have a question for you. What was that thing you pulled out last night?"

Botan pulls out a hula hoop from behind her back. "Oh, this is a spirit hula hoop. It has many uses. It can be used as an inter-dimensional window and it could be used as a disguise generator among other things."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Let me give you a demonstration." Botan holds the hula hoop over her body then lets it drop so she passes through it. Her clothes instantly change into a barely there belly dancer outfit.

Yusuke eyes grow big. "Um, could you change back? It's weird to see you like that while you're supposed to be my teacher.

Botan picks up the hula hoop. "Okay, but first I have to power up the hoop." Botan starts wildly gyrating with the hula hoop around her waist. "This is how I can transfer spirit energy to it. It's kind of fun!"

Botan stops and looks around. "Um, Yusuke?" She looks down and sees Yusuke sitting against the stairwell, his nose bleeding a gusher. "How strange."

Scene 3

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive at an empty lot. Kuwabara smiles. "Don't worry, my men and Kurama will rush in if I whistle."

"Should we pretend to fight?"

"Yeah, they'll probably wait until we wear each other out before they attack."

Kuwabara and Yusuke assume fighting stances.

Megumi and Kayko enter the lot. Megumi points at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "There they are. They're the ones who ..." Megumi breaks off sobbing and twists her blond pigtails.

Kayko flies into a rage. "And, I thought you two had some shred of decency. Now, I'm mad!"

Yusuke positions Kuwabara between him and Kayko and pulls out his spirit lens. It reveals horns on the forehead of Megumi.

Kayko charges and knocks down Kuwabara with one slap.

Yusuke points his spirit gun at Megumi and fires. Megumi falls to her knees shaking. She starts coughing and she coughs up the injured demon. Yusuke grabs the demon and tries to escape the lot but Kayko blocks him.

"You pervert, what did you do to Megumi and what do you have in you hands?"

Yusuke is stunned. He holds up the demon. "You can see this little fella?"

Kayko turns away repulsed. "It's gross. Did you use that to torture Megumi?"

Botan, Kurama and the rest of Kuwabara's gang enter the lot. Botan walks her bicycle up to Yusuke and takes the demon. She puts it into the bike's basket.

"Botan, Kayko was able to see it." Yusuke is almost in shock.

Botan smiles. "First off, that's Miss Botan. Kayko, I'll bet you're wondering what that was all about."

Kayko pouts. "There had better be a good explanation."

Botan goes over to Megumi and rubs her shoulders and tries to comfort her. "Humm, what's the best place to start? Okay, Kayko, I'm a Shimigami."

Kayko gives Botan a contemptuous look. "You can't be serious."

"But, I am, and Megumi had been taken over by a demon. Yusuke was able to defeat the demon with his spirit gun and I just sealed the demon away."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know it sounds weird, but you did see the demon, right?"

"I..."

"Yusuke was brought back to be a spirit detective. Since you were in close contact with him when he came back, you got some of his powers. That's how you were able to see the demon."

"This has gone far enough, Miss Botan. It's one thing to try to seduce a student, but to do so by filling Yusuke's head with a bunch of stupid ideas?"

Botan smiles. "Perhaps if I demonstrate?" Botan pulls out an oar and sits on it. It levitates in the air.

"Amazing. What's the trick?"

Botan slumps her head, then smiles. Kayko, would you sit here?" Botan pats part of her our.

Kayko sits next to Botan.

"Okay, grab onto my waist." Kayko complies and finds herself hundreds of feet in the air.

Kayko tries to scream but cannot.

Botan takes the oar down and lands. Kayko gets off the oar, barely able to stand.

Kurama smiles. "Miss Kayko, if you would like, I have the power to erase memories. I can make all of this go away and things would go back to being normal."

Kayko frowns. "No, then I would be wondering why I kept seeing horns on people's foreheads."

Botan gives Kayko a serious look. "Kayko, would you like to join our elite demon busting corps?"

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "We have a name now?"

Kayko thinks hard. "So, you're saying that this demon was controlling Megumi and Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't have anything to do with it?"

Botan nods. "They were using Megumi to try to turn you against Yusuke."

"So these demons attacked my friend. I cannot forgive them for that. Yes, Miss Botan, I will help any way I can."

Botan jumps up and down and claps her hands in joy.

Kuwabara stirs from the ground, where he has been since Kayko slapped him. "I nominate her for body guard." He then falls flat.

Botan grabs Kayko by the shoulders. "We are going to be doing a very dangerous assignment tomorrow after school. If you want to see some action and fireworks that would be the place."

"I will do my best."

"Good, Kurama and Yusuke can bring you up to speed tomorrow during lunch."

Scene 4

A long shadow appears by the school gate. A deep, menacing off screen voice says "So, this is my new school. This will be very interesting."


	5. Enter Hiei

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 5

Scene 1

"So, another lunch for your girl friend, fixed with l-o-v-e, love?"

Yusuke looks at Kayko as they walk to school and frowns. "If that's what you want to think, go ahead."

"I think it's great that you and Botan both work together and share such a close bond."

"Gee, Kayko, I thought that you didn't approve of Botan and me because she's a teacher."

"Normally that would be a violation of the school handbook, but it's okay because Botan is here undercover."

Kayko and Yusuke meet Kurama at the corner. He had been patiently waiting for them.

"Good morning, you two. Nice to see such a devoted couple."

Kayko gets mad at Kurama. "We are not a couple!"

Yusuke laughs. "Don't mind Kurama. So many girls at school say that Kurama and I are a couple that he's probably trying to initiate you."

Kayko fumes. "Why wouldn't they? Ryoko said you two making out on the roof."

Kurama laughs. "We were transferring spirit energy."

"That's not what Ryoko said." Kayko puts her forearms together in a up and down position in front of her chest. "Kurama had Yusuke pinned to the wall. Yusuke was struggling but could not resist the pure pleasure of Kurama's kiss. Yusuke was melting as Kurama ran his hands up and down Yusuke's side." Kayko lets out a fan girl shriek in imitation of Ryoko.

A giant sweat mark appears by Yusuke's head.

Kurama smiles slightly. "Well, many people have said that I am a good kisser..."

"Kurama!"

At the next corner Kuwabara and his gang wait for them.

Kuwabara smiles. "Ready to rock and roll tonight, Yusuke?"

"Darn Skippy."

Kayko frowns. "Gee, Yusuke, Botan's corny way of talking is rubbing off on you."

Yusuke frowns.

Scene 2

The gang arrives at school. Two of the school bullies (the ones in episode one who had acquired a wallet by dropping Yusuke's name) have a smaller student cornered. The taller one pushes the new student. "What's your name shrimp?"

In a surprisingly deep voice, the new student responds. "My name is Hiei."

"Listen up, squirt. We don't like Dragon Ball Z looking midgets going to this school. If you want to stay here, you need to pay us protection money."

The other bully finally speaks. "Yeah, he's Yusuke Urameshi cousin, so you better pay up."

Yusuke moves to get involved but Kurama stops him. Kurama shakes his head and smiles. "Just watch." He whispers.

Hiei cracks a menacing grin. "You don't say? Well, if you want money, you'll have to beat it out of me, but something tells me you two are not up to the task."

The two boys growl and crack their knuckles.

Hiei eyes flash a bright flame like light. He then, very calmly and methodically, starts kicking and punching the bullies. The bullies look like they're moving in slow motion. After thirty seconds of this the boys are beaten into the ground. Hiei snaps his fingers and the boys start writhing in pain. "Still want to extort money from me?"

The two bullies desperately crawl away in terror.

Kurama smiles. "Yusuke, let me introduce you. This is Hiei. He is a ..."

"... fire demon." Kayko intently stares at Hiei.

Hiei smiles. "Looks like you keep some interesting company, Yusuke."

Scene 3

Mr. Iwamoto approaches his son Seaman Iwamoto in the hall. "I have another assignment for you."

Seaman looks at the picture that his father gives him. It is a picture of Ryoko. He smiles. "I have seen her before. There should be no problem tracking her down."

"Use a more powerful demon this time."

Seaman nods and both father and son share a sinister smile.

Scene 4

Yusuke relaxes on the roof of the school. Kurama and Kayko are about twenty feet way, with Kurama explaining stuff to Kayko.

"There you are!"

"Oh, Botan, it's you. Anything new about tonight's assault against the lock?" Yusuke doesn't show much enthusiasm.

"Hiei will be coming along, but nothing of any major importance. But, I did want to talk to you about this." Botan waves a love letter in her hand.

"Mom sent you another one?" Yusuke makes a face.

"Worse. Atsuko has asked me to pose for a painting."

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it will keep her away from transvestite bars and give her something to do?"

Botan sighs. "Oh, I forgot to mention that she wants me to pose nude."

Yusuke jumps to his feet, furious. He stares at Botan for a minute and then turns up his nose and turns away. "You know, Botan, you seem to be having a lot of fun with this being human thing."

Botan touches her index fingers together. "Well, I can't deny getting a kick out of people thinking that I'm pretty."

"What's next? Are you going to become a idol singer? A motor cycle racing queen? A lady pro wrestler? A news woman?"

Botan straightens up. "Yusuke, you know that if our mission depended on doing those things I would. And if they didn't, I wouldn't." 

Yusuke relaxes. "Okay, so you're not going to pose for my mom."

Botan touches her index fingers together again. "Well ..."

"Botan!"

"Our mission does depend on it."

Yusuke's jaw drops.

"It's true. I didn't think anything of the request at first, but I thought that Koenma would get a chuckle out of it."

"He has a sense of humor?"

"Oh, yes. You just haven't seen his fun side yet. Anyway, he hears the request and then tells me that they have monitored your mother's paintings for years because there are prophetic details in the fringes of her paintings."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother can see into the future and Koenma can use the details in your mother's paintings to keep the spirit world safe."

Yusuke turns up his nose. "I think Koenma just wants to see you naked."

Botan bends over laughing. "Koenma can see me naked even when I am wearing clothes! Although, maybe he's making this up to get your goat."

Scene 5

The gang descends into the basement. Hiei stands away from the group with a smug expression on his face. "You realize that the second level will have stronger demons?" Hiei's voice drips with sarcasm.

Kurama shakes his head. "Hiei, don't make the assumption that these people aren't capable. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by how they do."

Yusuke looks at Hiei with contempt. "I suppose that you'll just watch as we get our butts handed to us until we're near death then vaporize the demons with a snap of your fingers?"

Hiei puts his hand behind his head, embarrassed. "Um, no, my powers at fighting aren't that good. I'm really kind of wimpy."

Kayko does a double take. "We saw you destroy those two boys."

"That's true, but my victims need to be close and the effect is lessened by the number of victims."

Kuwabara rubs his chin. "What did you do to those two punks, Hiei?"

"I sped time up for them. From their point of view I was a blur of motion too fast to follow, even though I was moving normally."

Botan clears her throat. "Boys, I think the message hear is that we need to fight together. Hiei can slow the demons down. Kurama can confuse them. Kayko and Kuwabara can throw them around. I can steady the dimensional door and Yusuke can blast any of the demons that get too tough to handle."

Hiei nods. "I am impressed Botan-sensei. You seem to have this well thought out."

Botan turns a little red. "Please, Hiei, let's not worry about the sensei part now. Just think of me as part of the team."

Hiei nods. "I see, but don't flunk me out of class if I have to do what I have to do in combat."

Botan nods. "Yes, yes. What goes on in combat stays in combat!"

Kayko looks at the ceiling. "Isn't that what happens on the road stays on the road?"

Botan gets a sweat mark by her head. "Don't worry about the small details."

Kurama clears his throat. "Miss Botan, I think it's time for Yusuke to power up."

"Lucky you Yusuke, Kurama is a good source of energy."

Kayko looks shocked. "Hiei, you've used Kurama for energy?"

Hiei laughs. "My power, like Yusuke's, is energy based. Kurama's power is mental so he needs much less of his spirit energy to make it work. So, in a battle it's only natural for me to use his energy."

Kayko looks mortified. "So you transfer the energy the same way?"

Hiei looks at Yusuke and smiles. "Of course. How else would we do it? It's no big deal between demons, especially between two demons who are so close."

Kayko faints.

Hiei doubles over laughing.

Kurama helps Kayko up. "Miss Kayko, I can transfer energy to Hiei by touching any part of his body. He was just teasing you."

Kayko fumes.

Kurama composes himself. "Well, Miss Botan, Yusuke, should we proceed?"

Yusuke and Botan nod.

Kurama kisses Botan.

Kayko's jaw drops. "Miss Botan, that's not acceptable according to school regulations."

Kurama disengages. Botan fans her face with her hand. Botan then kisses Yusuke.

A chibi-form Kayko runs around in a circle. "I don't have to see this! I know you two are close, but Miss Botan you are a grown woman, even though you're from the spirit world, and ..."

Yusuke sighs. "Kayko, please. Would you rather see me and Kurama kiss?"

Kayko backs off in shock.

Yusuke walks over to Kayko and holds her hand. "Kayko, the energy won't last for long. You need to pull yourself together. The demons we are about to fight don't care about who is kissing who, they only care about killing us."

Kayko nods her head.

Hiei claps. "My goodness, Yusuke, you're a much better leader than I thought. Let's kick some renegade demon butt."

Botan, still furiously fanning herself, nods. "Okay team, Koenma is standing by. Is everyone ready."

Kuwabara laughs. "I feel left out somehow."

Botan laughs as well. "You silly boy!" Botan runs over and gives him a quick hug. "Yusuke, let's get this party started."

Yusuke pulls out his spirit lens. "Interesting, it moved."

Botan nods. "It's sort of like it's a boat moored here. It will move with the tides."

Yusuke nods and moves toward the door.

Botan motions for Kayko and Kurama to form a chain with her and they follow Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama into the demon dimension.

"Awesome."

Botan motions to Kayko to be quiet.

The room is quiet and exactly how the left it. On the other side of the room is another door, blocked with a chair under the door knob.

Yusuke whispers to Botan. "That held the door for a week?"

Botan whispers back. "Things move slowly down here. There's a big bureaucracy."

Botan removes the chair from under the doorknob. She positions the group and then yanks the door open.

To be continued! (Jeeze, already falling into fight anime cliches?)


	6. The Battle of the Second Lock

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 6

Scene 1

Botan yanks the door open. The room is dark.

Come in! We have been expecting you! The lights come on to reveal a team of four demons in colorful outfits.

Botan looks at Hiei who nods. Botan leads the group into the room.

You're the group that took out the level one lock master? What happened? Was he asleep?

Hiei whispers into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke, these are Boastian Demons. Before they fight, they brag about their accomplishments and put down their opponents. If they feel that they have won the boasts they are going to be almost impossible to beat. Their team work is very hard to crack. However, demoralize them by refuting their boasts, then we should win easily.

Yusuke nods. Why yes, the level one lock master was sound asleep. He was snoring loudly. And, when he woke up, he was cuffed and going to spirit jail.

The Boastians laugh. We're not asleep. Your previous victory doesn't impress us.

Yusuke glares at them. Oh? And, why should we be impressed with you?Fool! We are Team Destruction. We are the mercenaries of the demon world. We are the demon world's first choice for difficult jobs.

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders. Oh yeah, right. You powerful mercenaries couldn't even remove the chair that Botan had put under the door?

There are four Boastians in Team Destruction, one tall, two medium size and one smaller. The taller one, the one doing the talking gets indignant. We would have gotten around to that. We've only been here for two hours!Yeah, yeah, sure. Look guys, it's obvious that you're overmatched here, so why don't you guys just give up and maybe they will take that into account at your trail?

One of the medium sized Boastians, the one with the light rather than dark hair on his scary face, pushes forward. We will do no such thing! We have a one hundred percent success ratio. We grind our foes into the ground with our steel talons. Team Destruction doesn't mess around and is certainly not overmatched by such a puny team.

Hiei steps forward. Puny team? One that includes the great Hiei? Surely my name is still spoken of well in the tournament fighting halls of the demon world?

The light haired medium sized demon laughs. You were never a main event fighter. And, you retired to pursue being a half demon because you knew that you were outclassed. What kind of demon tries to take a test to become half human?

Yusuke looks at Hiei. A test?

Hiei smiles. Oh, yes. There is a standardized test that a demon must pass before they are allowed into the physical dimension. It is very hard and there are many cram schools in the demon world for it.

Kurama whispers in Yusuke's ear. Look at the smallest member of Team Destruction. This topic seems to make him uncomfortable.

Yusuke smiles. He looks at the smaller demon. So, Hiei, anyone who flunks that test must be a real loser, huh?

Hiei also starts looking at the smaller demon. Well, maybe not a loser, but certainly someone who didn't do the necessary preparation. Passing the test is just like going into battle. It takes many of the same skills and personal strengths. If I knew someone had flunked the test, I would hesitate to depend on him in battle.

The taller demon pushes forward. Who cares about that stupid test? Besides, since you passed the test Hiei and became a half-demon, you're not exactly the fighter you once were, now are you?Well, I suppose you are correct. But, then again, you don't quite know what my special powers are now, do you? And, obviously, I am not alone.

The dark haired medium sized demon pushes forward. I can tell by their scent that you brought three useless humans with you. What are they going to do against us? Shake a paper wand?

Kayko smiles. I guess I would be a insulted if it wasn't for the fact that you're a dog demon. I haven't decided if I should rub your belly and make your leg twitch or just kick your ass!I'll remember your insolent words as I rend you limb from limb with my fangs, human. That is, after I beat up your puny fox demon friend.

Kurama giggles and points to his nose. Do you mean me? Have you ever taken on a fox demon before?

This somewhat takes the dark haired demon aback. No, but in your dimension, dogs hunt foxes for sport.I'm afraid your information is not correct. Dogs, after being trained by humans, help humans hunt foxes. The dogs only run the foxes down, they don't kill the foxes.

The dark haired demon starts seething. Who cares? You're only a half fox demon. And, you're going down to my fangs.

Kurama holds up his hand to the dark haired demon (in a talk to the hand gesture) turns to the tallest demon. Should I assume that you are the leader of this team?

The taller demon nods.

Kurama smiles. I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for Team Destruction. In fact, the battle should be over in less than thirty seconds. You have talked a good game, but you have ignored our most potent weapon of all.

The tall demon cracks up. That Shimigami is going to hurt us? We eat Shimigami for lunch.

Kurama and Hiei start whispering in Yusuke's, Kayko's and Kuwabara's ears.

Botan directs the attention of Team Destruction to herself. Behold, evil demons, nothing up my sleeves, presto! Botan pulls out her Spirit Hula Hoop from behind her.

All of Team Destruction is laughing.

Kurama smiles. Five, four, three, two, one. It now begins.

Scene 2

Koenma smiles, looking through the hula hoop. You guys did a terrific job! Behind Koenma a badly beaten up Team Destruction is lead off in handcuffs.

Botan beams. The Elite Demon Busting Corps is two for two.

Koenma frowns. That's not a regulation name.

Botan waves her hand in front of her face. Regulation names are for Shimigami teams, not mixed teams.

Koenma shakes his head. I will have to come up with a new name for you guys.

A giant sweat mark appears besides Botan's head.

Yusuke looks curious. Botan, what's a regulation name?

Botan hangs her head. A name based on some fast food.

The entire team acts with disgust.

Koenma pulls out a large wooden board and passes it through the hula hoop. Here you go!

Kurama and Hiei take the board over to the far door. They peal plastic strips off the ends of the board and then stick the board to the wall, blocking the door.

Botan smiles. That board is a little stronger than the chair. It won't last forever, but it should give us another week or so to regroup.

Kuwabara clears his throat. Um, guys, I know we won and all, but, what happened? Things were flying around so fast I missed most of it.

Kurama smiles. Team Destruction are Boastian Demons. Like all Boastian Demons they have rather cliched idol preferences.

Kayko does a double take. Those guys like idols?

Kurama nods. Yes, that was one of the questions on the standardized test. While the demons were talking to Hiei about fighting, I had already taken out my Spirit Rose behind my back and I was quizzing the lead demon about which type of idols they preferred, and he said race queens.

Kuwabara nods. That's good, but I don't see how that helped us win.

Kurama smiles. Then, while Team Destruction was laughing at Botan, I used the Spirit Rose to send a suggestion to the dog demon, so that he would do whatever Kayko told him.

Kuwabara smiles. I was wondering why Kayko yelled sit!' at the start of the fight.

Kurama nods. Now you're getting it. When my countdown reached one, Hiei activated his time distortion powers, and I used the remaining power left in the Spirit Rose to yell into ears of the smallest demon that the rest of the demons thought he was a loser because he flunked his exam.

Yusuke smiles. Great idea.While I was counting down, Botan took the spirit hula hoop and used it to transform herself into a racing queen in a brightly colored fire retardant racing outfit.

Botan sticks her finger up. With matching helmet.So as the battle began, Botan took her helmet off and started to whip her hair around. She then started to unzip the front of her outfit.

Yusuke turns red. That's why you whispered to us to not look back.

Hiei and Kurama nod.

Kayko smiles. I was wondering hey all four of them started bleeding from the nose.And, then it was a simple matter for you and Kayko to line up two of the smaller demons behind the sitting Dog Demon and for Yusuke to stun the larger demon and then zap all four in a line with his spirit gun.

Kuwabara smiles. Great game plan guys. But, why wasn't Miss Botan still in the racing outfit when the battle was over?

Botan winks. When the Spirit Hula Hoop changes modes to become an interdimensional door, it cancels the disguises.

Yusuke starts fuming. So on the school roof you didn't have to power it up by using it as a hula hoop?Oops. Guess I'm busted. Botan sticks out her tongue.

Koenma sticks his head through the hula hoop to watch Yusuke and Botan arguing. That's what I like to see in a team. High spirits.

Scene 3

Seaman Iwamoto stands over an unconscious Ryoko in a dark alley. He raises his hands and she stands on her feet. He hands her a wooden stake.

Seaman laughs. If those morons want to play demon hunters, lets see how they do against a pro?

Ryoko strikes a fighting stance. Five by five.


	7. Ryoko the Rouge Vampire Slayer

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 7

Scene 1

Ryoko and Seaman Iwamoto hide in an alley and peek around the corner. They see the Scooby Gang walking to school.

Seaman smiles. They are the targets. We're not sure how they don't burst into flame, but they are definitely the ones behind the recent murders here in Sunnydale.Yeah, first time I have seen ones with tans.What do you think of my plan?

Ryoko grabs Seaman by the throat. Look, Wesley. I'm not a do it by the book' girl. I fight em, I stake em, and I get a good feeling of uuh' when it's over. And, I always wind up five by five. Why should this job be any different?Let me down, Faith. Seaman gurgles.

Oh, sure.

Seaman tries to regain his composure. I am perfectly aware of your abilities, Faith, but we do need to find out where their lair is. If we don't figure that out, we might get ambushed by an army of their minions.

Ryoko looks at her nails. Okay, but I'm not used to having good finger nails. I'm used to seeing them cracked and stained with the remains of the undead.

Ryoko runs off after the Scooby gang.

Seaman sighs. I have to pick a method actor demon.

Scene 2

The Scooby Gang arrives at school. While switching shoes Hiei's cell phone rings. Hello? Oh, hi. You're where? Oh, dear. Yes. That would work. Let me know how that works. Of course I do. Bye, bye.

Yusuke looks at Hiei, then at Kurama. Kurama shakes his head as if to say don't go there'.

In the girls foot locker aisle Kayko sees Ryoko. Good morning, Ryoko!How's it going girly girl?Ryoko, are you okay?Five by ... I'm fine. Ryoko corrects herself in mid-sentence and tries to fit in.

Scene 3

Walking with her lunch box, Ryoko walks up the main stairway of the school. Halfway up the flight of stairs to the roof she sees Kayko, who is eating her lunch. Hey, Ryoko, what are you doing here?Just thought that I would eat lunch on the roof.Are you crazy? Your non-stop chasing of Kurama is one of the biggest reasons why Kurama eats on the roof.Oh, and is Yusuke up there as well?Yes, he is. So why don't you start your fan girl shrieking and complaining about how dangerous it is for those two to be alone up there?What about Kuwabara?He's in the cafeteria. He should be easy to find.

Ryoko turns around and walks down the steps. Kayko looks at her in puzzlement, then shrugs her shoulders.

Scene 4

Kuwabara opens his foot locker to see a love letter. Hey Yusuke, did you get a love letter, too?

Yusuke double checks his locker. Nope, guess I'll have to be content with Kayko, Miss Botan and Kurama, if you believe the rumors.

Kuwabara opens the letter and reads it suspiciously. Whoa, that's weird. It almost looks like a normal love letter.And, we all know that would be impossible.Shut up, Yusuke!

Scene 5

Kuwabara waits in a dark alley. Kuwabara mutters This is a weird place to meet for a date.Um, hi.

Kuwabara turns around, startled, and amazed that someone could sneak up on him so effectively. Whoa, Ryoko? You're the one who sent me the letter?Well, um, er, I ...I never thought that you were interested in...

Ryoko acts frightened. Be-behind you.

Kuwabara turns around. Ryoko brains him in the back of his head with her purse. Kuwabara falls unconscious. Ryoko calmly opens the purse and takes out a brick. Ryoko drags Kuwabara down the alley.

Scene 6

Yusuke finishes his onion ramen noodles. Look, you guys. I'm not crazy about this arrangement, but so long as I don't have to be here...You are going to the library, now, to do your assignment?

Yusuke turns red. Yes, Miss Botan.Botan, Yusuke is bubbling over with overwhelming youth.Atsuko, Yusuke shouldn't neglect his school work.I guess you're right. Yusuke, please don't start any fights.Yeah, yeah.

The phone rings. Yusuke picks up the receiver. Yusuke, this is Koenma.

This gives Yusuke a shock. How are you calling me?Phones have a connection to the spirit world. Any ways, there's no time to waste. Some demon has kidnapped Kuwabara. I can only give you the location, because there seems to be some sort of camouflage field around them.

Yusuke nods and writes down an address on a piece of paper. Are the others contacted?Hiei and Kurama will meet you there.

Scene 7

Kuwabara is tied to a chair in a dark basement. Bruises cover his face.

Ryoko gets in Kuwabara's face. Listen, blood sucker, I don't have all day. You might not burn in sunlight, but I'll bet if you go without blood for too long you'll get all paper mache.

Kuwabara tries to stay conscious. I guess that tickle I felt was way different from the feeling of waiting for a date.

Ryoko slaps Kuwabara. You think I'm playing games? Well, maybe I am. Maybe I'm playing torture and tell. I torture you and you tell me where your vampire clan's lair is.And, what if I don't tell you?I get my uuh' on by beating you to death. Then I take down another member of your clan until I get one to talk. So, either way, it's all good.Well, I can see one little flaw to your plan.

Ryoko painfully pushes Kuwabara's nose up towards his forehead. Oh, and what's that?Well, if I am a vampire wouldn't my fellow vampires sense that I was missing and come rescue me?

Ryoko tosses her pig tails back. The more, the merry. I could go for a spot of the ultra violence. And, besides, I'm a gal who likes it with more than one at a time.Well, today is your lucky day.

Kurama's soothing voice surprises Ryoko, who turns around to see that Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke have entered the basement. Wow, how did you guys get in without my noticing?

Hiei smiles. I distorted time.

Ryoko holds up a wooden stake. Well, don't come a step closer or your friend gets it through the ...

Yusuke uses Spirit Gun on Ryoko. Ryoko collapses. Hiei and Kurama run over to free Kuwabara. Yusuke kneels over Ryoko waiting for the demon to try to escape.

Kurama looks at Ryoko. Yusuke, that particular demon isn't going to come out.Can you use your Spirit Rose and ask it to come out?Oh, yes, I could. But, Ryoko would die.

This stuns Yusuke. But, what am I going to do? Kayko will kill me if I let her friend die.

Kurama nods. Yes. She would. However, there is one person who can help.

Hiei shoots Kurama a look that could kill.

No way, Kurama. I would rather die.

Kuwabara, though groggy manages to giggle. Why doesn't Hiei want to help? Does it involve kissing?

Kurama has a sad smile. Well, it does, but not in the way you might think.

Hiei pouts.

Kurama sits besides Hiei and puts his arm around his shoulders. Hiei, we joined this team to make sure that there was going to be a world left for you to conquer. In joining this team we both agreed to make sacrifices. Can't you take one for the team?

Hiei looks dejected. I guess it can't be helped.

Hiei pulls out his cell phone. Hello? Hi. Where are you? Good. You're so close you are burning up. Walk three blocks away from the bay, then turn down a dark alley. Half way down the alley will be a door to a basement. We're there on an assignment. See you in a minute. Bye, bye.

Yusuke gives Hiei a bewildered look.

I had been giving her bad directions before so she couldn't find me.My fiance, Yukina.

The door to the basement bursts open. A girl wearing a Chinese long dress enters. She has long black hair that she wears in a pony tail. She looks a little bit like Mei Lin from Card Captor Sakura. 

Kurama smiles. Just in time. We need you to help this girl. We are about to remove a Mindoid demon from her.Mindoid demon bad. Yukina help.

Kurama pulls out his Spirit Rose and lets some of the petals flow into Ryoko's mouth. An ugly demon wearing dark glasses wonders out of Ryoko's mouth. Yusuke grabs the demon and knocks it out with one punch. Ryoko goes into convulsions. Yukina kneels next to Ryoko and lays her hands on Ryoko's chest and throat. Ryoko calms down and falls asleep.

Yukina do good!

Kurama frowns. Hiei, aren't you going to congratulate Yukina for helping us complete the assignment?

Hiei sighs. Thank you, Yukina. You did very well.

Yukina tackles Hiei. Yukina proud fiance.

Kurama smiles. Shouldn't you be saying something else, Hiei?

Hiei shoots Kurama an icy look, while being careful to make sure that Yukina doesn't see him. Aren't you being hard on me, Kurama? After all, this is an emotional time, being reunited with my fiance.

Yukina gives him a hug so hard that Hiei's eye's almost pop out.

Yukina, Kurama and myself have joined a renegade demon busting squad. It's led by Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and a Shimigami named Botan. They've been working on closing an unauthorized dimensional portal between the demon world and the physical world. We would like you to join our squad.

Yukina lets go of Hiei and sits up straight. She starts sniffling. Yukina honored. Yukina work hard, make everyone like her, beat many renegades.Wow, true love.

Hiei shoots Kuwabara a look that terrifies Kuwabara.

Scene 8

Botan finishes dressing. Wow, that was a lot of fun Atsuko. How many more sittings will you need for this painting?

Atsuko smiles. It's all done! I'm so happy with it.Can I see? Botan walks over to Atsuko's easel. She sees a reasonably artistic picture of her.

Isn't it cool?

Botan points to the oblique area on her representation in the picture. Where is my birthmark?

Atsuko smiles. I put that five sided star all along the border.

Botan stares at the border. Hum, I'll have to study this closely.You don't mind do you?Mind what?That I idealized your body a little bit. I'm sure that the busy life of a teacher must make it hard to find time to work out so I added some extra definition to your stomach muscles and lifted and made your bosoms more full.

Botan turns purple. I guess I should take that working out thing more seriously?


	8. Surprised to be Over

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, Episode 8 - Series Finale

Scene 1

Yusuke and Kuwabara go through some training exercises on the roof, supervised by Kurama. Hiei sits nearby eating a boxed lunch. He obviously doesn't enjoy it but puts on a happy face for Yukina's sake who sits next to him.

Yes, fiance?Could you please get me a juice from the downstairs machine?Yukina go!

After Yukina is out of earshot, Hiei approaches Yusuke. Yusuke, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Yusuke looks up. In front of Yusuke is an upside down paper cup holding an ant on its top. The ant suddenly runs from the middle of the cup to one side an stuns itself against the paper cup edge. Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your ant wrestling exercise.It's okay, it's a tough little sucker. It has a strong will.

Hiei smiles. I was wondering if you could teach Yukina how to cook? After all, you bring Miss Botan a boxed lunch every day.

Yusuke blushes. Even though Atsuko was the one made the lunches because she has a crush on Botan, he couldn't let Hiei find out. Um, yes, I suppose I do.Good, Yukina's cooking is horrible, but I can't tell her that. Well, do your best.

A giant sweat mark appears besides Yusuke's head.

Scene 2

Botan runs into Kurama in the hall. Yes, Miss Botan?How is the special training going?

Kurama frowns and shakes his head. Much too slowly. I am afraid I am not an adequate teacher.But you scored so well on the standardized test.Yes, but teaching it is another matter.

Botan nods. I might have to call in some favors. But, thank you for trying so hard Kurama.You're welcome, Miss Botan.

Scene 3

Yusuke catches up to Yukina on the way home from school. Yusuke, fiance say we need talk.

Yusuke smiles. That's true. Hiei is very worried about you.Worried about Yukina?Yes, he thinks that you work to hard to try to feed him. I want to show you some shortcuts.But, Yukina cook with love.

Yusuke leads Yukina to a convenience store. You see, Yukina, they have all of these prepared entries here, on sale for cheap.Yukina never.But, you see, Yukina, there is a big selection, so you can still chose his lunch with love.With love?Sure, you can figure out when to surprise him, when to let him have his favorites, when to hit him with something adventurous. There would be as much love there as doing it yourself, it would just take less time.

Yukina looks at the prices then smiles. Yukina happy.

Scene 4

The Scooby Gang assembles in the school basement. Botan takes Yukina to the side. Do you think you are ready for this?Yukina ready. Yukina protect Hiei long pause, and the rest of team.

Botan smiles. As I expected. Well, do your best.

The team moves through the first two locks without incident. Botan approaches the back door of the second lock. Yusuke, can you sense any danger?

Yusuke stands next to the door and concentrates. 

Botan frowns. Humm. Yusuke, your spiritual powers seem to be developing more slowly than I would have thought.

Yusuke shoots her a look. Maybe I have been distracted this week?

Botan blushes. I suppose so. Well, we'll have to work harder on that next week.

Kuwabara cracks his knuckles. Are we ready to clobber renegade demons?

The rest of the group nods.

Botan removes the board from the door by twisting a knob on each end. 

The rest of the group nods twice.

Botan opens the door.

Scene 5

Yusuke is in horrible pain. His vision spins as he regains consciousness. He is in a hospital bed. As his vision focuses he sees that he is covered in casts and bandages. Several of his limbs are in traction (suspended in a specific position by straps). Where am I?

Koenma comes into his field of vision. You're in a spirit hospital. You're safe now. You been through a lot. You should rest.

Yusuke tries to shake his head but realizes that his head is also tractioned. Is the team safe?The team is perfectly safe, and the demon was captured. However, a lot of bad things happened, and I'm afraid that there will be some very bad consequences.What happened?When you all entered the third lock there was a Demagoid Demon hiding behind the office desk.They are able to cause humans to go into a frenzy. You, Kuwabara and Kayko went berserk and fought with Botan, Hiei and Kurama until Yukina was able to catch the demon and beat it unconscious.Is everyone okay?No. Yusuke, I want you to know that no one blames you now for what happened. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.That happens a lot.Well, you attacked Botan, and, ...

Yusuke gets a horrible feeling.

Normally, one wouldn't expect you to be able to get the best of Botan in your weakened physical condition, but the fact that you were in a frenzy changed all that.Don't tell me I ...

Koenma shakes his head. The worse news is that you seem to be a perfectly healthy boy, and Botan was impregnated.

Tears well up in Yusuke's eyes. I can't believe I would hurt Botan, even in a frenzy.

Koenma shakes his head. Botan understands now that it was the demons doing. She is now very contrite over what she did.Oh, once the demon was knocked out, you calmed down. Botan then pulled out her Spirit Baseball Bat and frenzied on you. That's why half the bones in you body are broken.Oh, no.Yukina will be able to heal you soon. She has to recharge after healing the rest of the team.Is Botan okay?Oh, yes. I used my great powers to bring the child to term. Botan and her son are now doing nicely.However, there are some far reaching consequences. As of right now, you are striped of your powers as Spirit Detective and Botan is striped of her powers as a Shimigami. Sex between a Shimigami and a human is never allowed. Botan would have done it if her mission depended on it, in the same way she would have sacrificed her life to complete a mission.

Yusuke sadly nods.

Now, before I get to the next order of business, I would like you to talk to Botan.

Koenma leaves the room. Botan comes into the room with a baby carriage. She sits on the bed next to Yusuke. She can't say anything and starts crying.

Why are you crying?I can't believe I beat you like this.

Yusuke laughs. This? I've been beaten up much worse than this. I was surprised this was the best you could do.

Botan laughs and squeezes Yusuke's shoulder (one of the only unbandaged places on Yusuke's body. I guess nothing less is expected from our Spirit Detective.Former Spirit DetectiveI guess that's right. Well, the mission was a fiasco, but at least something good happened.Yes, the frenzy didn't affect your reproductive fluids and our son was born with no demonic taint at all.

Botan goes to the baby carriage and brings back a baby boy who sleeps quietly. I think I will name him Botsuke, the child of Botan and Yusuke.I guess it's good it doesn't have horns.Well, I have to get Botsuke back. They have to run some test to make sure that Koenma's speeding up the pregnancy didn't screw something up.

Koenma comes back into the room as Botan and Botsuke leave. Yusuke, my boy. We have two ways to go from here. I can erase all of your memories and put you back into a normal world. You'll have your old strength back, and I'll have Atsuko transfer you to another school. Or, ...Or, you can keep your memories. However, to do so, you'll have to marry Botan and help her raise your baby.But, I'm just a kid!True, what we can do is have Botan move in with you and Atsuko. The cover story would be that Atsuko and Botan are cousins.I've heard that one before.We will arrange for a new Shimigami to replace Botan at school and he'll lead the elite demon busters, or what ever it is you guys call it. The child will be explained as from a cousin of Botan who had a family emergency and couldn't raise the child.I would like to help with anything I can, but marry Botan? How old is she?She was first born on your planet many years ago and she was much older than you when she died. But, you know I'm not going to tell you Botan's real age. She swings a mean baseball bat!Before you decide, I'll let you talk to Botan one more time.

Koenma walks out of the hospital room and Botan re-enters. She sits next to Yusuke on the bed.

Don't even think about it Yusuke. Do you really think I would want to marry a kid? I can have any man I want. I can be a model now, a racing idol, a news announcer. I'm sure someday you'll make some girl happy.You're lying.Is it so easy to tell?I saw you with Botsuke. You could be any of those things, but you're really dying to be a mom.Poor choice or words, but I guess you're right.Call Koenma in.

Botan gets Koenma.

Look, Koenma. I don't know why I am doing this. It's certainly not because I'm desperate to get together with Botan. It's not because I'm anxious to be a teenaged father. I'm sure it will be a lot easier to just forget all this spiritual stuff went on. But, ...

Koenma raises an eyebrow.

Botan and I are warriors. We fought side by side. I had her back and she had my back. There's no way I would abandon her now.

Botan starts crying.

Koenma leads Botan out of the room. Okay, Yusuke. Yukina is ready to fix you up.

Koenma sits Botan on the coach in the waiting room. Two doctors go into the room with clippers to remove the bandages. One minute later Yusuke walks out in a robe.

Yukina heal good! Botan, in tears runs to him. Seeing you like that, injured by my own hand, I thought I was going to die. short pause, 

Koenma nods. Yusuke, shouldn't you do this officially?Koenma! This is weird enough already!I think it would mean a lot to Botan. She missed out on that the first time around.

Yusuke rolls his eyes, and then gets down on his knee. Botan, will you marry me?

Botan smiles. Yes. And, I vow that I will do whatever it takes to provide a happy home for our child.

Yusuke rolls his eyes again. Good, I think.And, I won't ask you to do anything weird, until you're ready.

Yusuke smiles, relieved.

Let's see Botsuke again!

THE END


	9. The Epilogue, Part 1

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure, The Epilogue

Scene 1

Yusuke approaches Kuwabara who stands at a dimly lit corner in front of a seedy looking alley.

Hey, look who's here! It's mister lady killer himself!

Yusuke rolls his eyes. He looks sharp in his business suit. I don't know what you're talking about.

Kuwabara giggles. Check out those threads.Hey, I just got off of work.

Kuwabara nods. Good thing that they gave you tomorrow off.Well, they should give me my birthday off.I still can't believe Botan gave her permission for you to meet me here.

Yusuke turns red. And, when do I need Botan's permission?Maybe she thinks that going to a hostess bar will help you get in the mood tonight?Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.I still can't believe that you and Botan haven't done it yet. You guys have been married for over three years.Well, don't worry, the ladies in this place will definitely get you in the mood.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. Where is it?

Kuwabara motions down the alley.

Scene two

A pretty dark haired girl in a kimono greets Yusuke and Kuwabara as they enter. Will you two gentlemen want a booth together?

Kuwabara nods.

My, how handsome you two are. How many hostesses will you be needing.

Yusuke blurts out Just one.

The head hostess smiles. We have many pretty hostesses today for you to chose from. Also, we have some specialty ladies as well.

Kuwabara raises his eyes. Specialty ladies?Oh yes. We have a traditional folk musician, a school girl cos-player, and a fortune teller. They will all visit at no extra charge.

Scene 3

Kuwabara and Yusuke take seats on the opposite sides of a booth. The booth has a U' shaped table in the middle so that the hostess can serve both of them and they still have a place to put their food.

The hostess they chose gives them menus. The duck special today has gotten rave reviews. She speaks with an Osaka dialect.

Yusuke smiles. That will be good. However, why don't you give us some time alone, until the food comes? This is my first time in a place like this.

The hostess smiles, bows and leaves.

Kuwabara scratches his head. What was that for?We haven't seen each other since graduation. I thought we should catch up.

Kuwabara leans back against the luxurious pillows. Hey, it's your night. You're the boss.So, are Kayko and Hiei really going to go through with it?The wedding is still on for next month. Good thing for Kayko that Yukina developed a crush on Botan's replacement. Else, that would have been World War Three between the two of them.Figures that Yukina would go after Mister Onizuka. He's more of a devil that Hiei ever was.You can say that again.I never saw it coming though. Even though Kayko wound up with my spirit detective powers, I still thought that her and Hiei didn't like each other.Hey, I still think that I should have got your powers.Don't look at me. That was Koenma's choice. It's not like I had any say in the matter. But, you have to admit that the Elite Demon Busting Corp ran smoothly under her leadership.

Kuwabara nods. And, I thank you for using the old name. I never got used to Koenma renaming us the Squid Balls.

The curtain in the front of the booth shakes. A mysterious female voice is heard. Is it okay to come in?

Yusuke nods.

Kuwabara calls out. Come inExcuse the intrusion. I am the fortune teller Trinity. I read palms and do Tarot cards. Trinity is a tall woman with black hair. She wears a black cape and dark glasses.

Hey, Yusuke. You can find out how big your family is going to be.You seem more interested than me, Kuwabara. Yusuke turns up his nose.

May I call you Yusuke?I guess.Are you an artist, or is there an artist in your family?My mother paints.Amazing. I wished my mother painted. If my mother painted I would make sure to study her paintings closely.

Yusuke starts getting annoyed. Why don't you just read my palm?Oh, I'm sorry sir. I was only commenting on your aura. I would be happy to read your palm.

Yusuke gives Trinity his right hand.

Trinity looks at his hand carefully, almost in disbelief. Oh my goodness. I have never seen a hand like this. A split life line and a very deep love line? You must have seen a lot of amazing things!So, what's my fortune?

The curtain shakes again. Food is here!

Trinity bows. I had better go, but the short version of your fortune is that you are already with your true love and the events of tonight will change your life forever. Trinity leaves the booth.

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at each other and wonder what that was all about.

The hostess wheels the food into the middle of the u-table. Yusuke reaches for some chop sticks but Kuwabara waves his hand. Yusuke, she's feeding you tonight.

Yusuke starts pouting. That's so weird.Mr. Yusuke, say ahhhhhhh.

Kuwabara laughs.

Scene 4

Yusuke arrives home. It is already dark. There is a sign on the door telling him to meet Botan in the bedroom. Yusuke checks the time and is happy that he is not terribly late.

As Yusuke walks through the living room he notices some of Atsuko's canvases stacked against the wall. The one closest to him is the first one that Atsuko painted. Yusuke remembers that it took him months before he could look at it without getting a huge nosebleed.

Yusuke examines the painting. He remembers that Botan once told him that Koenma had said that Atsuko's paintings had prophetic power. He looks at the margin with its doodled five sided stars. I guess Koenma was just a dirty old man after all. Yusuke mutters to himself.

Yusuke goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He checks to see if his face is clean and his teeth are presentable.

Yusuke looks at himself in the mirror. He finally gives up looking for excuses to delay going to the bed room and moves.

Scene 5

Yusuke, come in!

Yusuke does not recognize the bed room. Botan has lit what seems to be hundreds of candles. The smoke of incense fills the air. Yusuke starts coughing.

Botan sticks here tongue out. Too heavy on the incense? Botan, clad in a t-shirt and jeans, opens the window and puts out the incense.

Well, at least you didn't dress up.

Botan smiles. After going to a hostess club, I figured you would want something less formal.That was Kuwabara's idea.I do admit that I was uncomfortable with the idea. After all, seeing all those girls with their perfect bodies and grooming, you'll probably think I'm some slob who's gone to seed.

Yusuke laughs. Well, you don't look like that portrait any more.

Botan throws a pillow at Yusuke. I never looked like that picture in the first place. Atsu-chan wanted to capture what she saw in me, not what I really was.At least we're alone tonight.Yes, Atsuko took Botsuke to a hotel with her. We shouldn't be interrupted at all.It does feel weird not to have Botsuke here.

Botan takes Yusuke by the hand and leads him to the bed. Yusuke, I just want you to know that I can't even imagine someone being a better father to our son. You really do apply yourself to what ever you do.

Yusuke blushes. I guess I have always liked kids.I know, you never would have become a spirit detective if you hadn't. I'm still amazed that you were willing to risk your life to save that child.But, if I hadn't, and if I hadn't died like that, we never would have met.You know Yusuke, there is a proverb that says that when one door closes another door opens.

Yusuke smiles. I guess you were behind that door, instead of the tiger.Yusuke, are you sure you're all right? There's no law that says that we have to go through with it tonight.No, I'm okay. It's been years since you were my Junior High School teacher. I now only think of you as my child's mother, and my wife.

Botan starts tearing up.

Yusuke, I hope that I will be acceptable to you. Running around all day looking after Botsuke made me forgetful of exercising, so the body you saw when I was belly dancing on the roof is considerably flabbier now.I don't think I will ever get that image out of my mind. I almost became anemic I lost so much blood.Hey, it was a good rib though.

Yusuke nods. Yeah, you got me good there.However, you're probably not going to get a nosebleed tonight. Too many sweets with Atsuko and now I'm pinching more than an inch.

Yusuke laughs. How bad could it be?

Botan pulls off her T-shirt revealing a lacy bra. What do you think.

Yusuke is struck dumb. A wind blows through the window.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Epilogue, Part 2 The Kiss of the Sh...

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure the Epilogue Part 2 - The Kiss of the Shimigami

Scene 1

Botan screams.

Yusuke turns around to see a black cloaked figure crouching in the middle of the room.

Botan struggles to put her t-shirt back on.

Yusuke stands up and cracks his knuckles. Hey buddy. I don't know what you're deal is, but you're interrupting something important. And, you're kind of making me mad!

The black cloaked figure stands and throws of the cloak.

Yusuke, do you know this pervert?She was the fortune teller at the hostess bar. Yusuke slams his right fist into his left hand. I know what her deal is. She had asked me about art. She probably followed me home to steal Atsuko's paintings.

The intruder laughs a sinister laugh. I'm not interested in stealing art. I'm here to steal souls.

Yusuke looks at Trinity weird. Steal souls? Of all the people in this city why pick on us?Because it is my destiny to find you two.

Yusuke sneers. What are you? A Shimigami? Is tonight our night?

Trinity strikes a serious pose. I am a demon. Four years ago, you and your Shimigami friend arrested my boyfriend, one of the members of Team Destruction. Ever since then I have tracked you two, vowing revenge.You must not be a very good tracker if it took you four years to find me.

Trinity gets indignant. Hey, living in your dimension, not to mention living in Tokyo, is expensive. That's why I was doing that fortune teller job. It's hard to find people if you're not full time.

Botan, who has got her T-shirt back on and has straightened out her hair, speaks in an apologetic voice. I'm sorry that your revenge is going to be rather meaningless.

Trinity raises an eyebrow behind her dark glasses. How so?We're just ordinary people now. You can kill us, but you're not even killing members of the team that put your boyfriend away.

Trinity scowls. Lies! I can sense that Yusuke is a Spirit Detective and you are a Shimigami.Hey, if I was a Spirit Detective, I would put you through that wall with my spirit gun. But, as it is, I will have to do it the old fashioned way.

Yusuke lunges at Trinity and throws a barrage of punches. Trinity dodges the punches as if Yusuke was moving in slow motion.

Botan sighs. Yusuke. Don't even bother. She's a demon. There's nothing we can do. It can't be helped.

Yusuke lunges again after Trinity who effortlessly throws him into a dresser. The mirror on the dresser shatters.

Come on, Yusuke. Is that all you've got? Why don't you use your spirit gun. I want to feel what my boyfriend felt.

Yusuke throws a shard of the mirror at Trinity who dodges it by arching backwards all the way. The mirror shard lodges itself in the wall.

I don't have that power any more. You'll have to get your kicks elsewhere.

Yusuke throws more shards of mirror at Trinity. Soon the all of the walls of the bedroom are decorated by mirror shards.

Trinity laughs. I love to see puny humans squirm. I live for that moment that they give up and accept death. What about it Yusuke? Had enough?

Yusuke forms a spirit gun with his hands.

Come on Yusuke, what are you waiting for. A spirit gun can't hurt humans or Shimigami. I'm the only here that could be hurt by that thing. Use it!

Yusuke looks over his shoulder at Botan. Any chance I would have any residual powers?

Botan shakes her head.

Yusuke contorts in frustration and then points his hand at Trinity. Spirit gun!

Botan screams in agony as the spirit gun ray bounces all over the room off of the mirror shards.

Trinity smiles. You did notice.

Yusuke nods. He turns around to see that the bottom half of Botan's body is unchanged, but the top half now looks like the body of a demon.

Trinity looks at the window. Yusuke nods. The two of them pounce on the thing that Yusuke previously thought was Botan and throw it out the window.

Trinity smiles. It should only be stunned. It was only an eight foot drop.Thanks for the tip about the paintings.Yes, I had scouted Botan, Trinity makes quotation marks with her fingers, earlier as she was posing for a painting and noticed that she didn't have Botan's star shaped birthmark.I guess Koenma isn't a pervert.Well, that's not important. In one minute this room is going to be crawling with demons. He have to go, now!The hall. Trinity taps her belt buckle three times.

Yusuke runs into the hall. The front door splinters as demonic looking hands start breaking down the door.

Trinity grabs Yusuke from behind around the shoulders. The phone.

The phone starts ringing. The demons smash in the door and start advancing towards Yusuke and Trinity.

Yusuke picks up the phone.

Scene 2

Yusuke wakes up with a start. He realizes that he has probes taped to many places on his head. He looks around to see that he is in a hospital.

Thank goodness you made it!

Yusuke looks down to see Koenma looking up to him from the floor. Several technicians who look like monsters remove the probes from Yusuke's head.

In the bed next to Yusuke, Trinity wakes up.

You really gave me a scare Yusuke. Everyone was worried sick.Koenma. What happened? Is, ...Now, now, boy. Don't say anything. Your friend is going to explain what happened to you, and even the mighty Koenma doesn't need to know the details.

Trinity nods. It's true.

Koenma and the technicians walk out of the room. Oh, I almost forgot. Koenma points to Trinity and snaps his fingers.

Trinity morphs into Botan, who makes a peace sign, winks and smiles.

I'll let her explain it.

Koenma closes the door behind him leaving Yusuke and Botan alone.

Open your shirt.

Botan opens her shirt and pulls it up just enough to reveal her birth mark. It's really me.What was all that. Is Botsuke safe?

Botan sighs. Yusuke, how old are you?I'll be eighteen tomorrow.

Botan crosses her arms in front of her and makes a Bzzzt sound. Nope, you are 14.That doesn't make any sense.

Saddened, Botan shakes her head. Yusuke, it has only been one hour since we sealed the third lock. We beat the demon, but not before he attacked you.Yeah, I frenzied, and ...No, you didn't. The demon was a phasmagoid demon. It implanted a fantasy inside of your head. To you it seemed that four years had passed. It hasn't. None of the stuff in your fantasy happened.But , then...No, you're not a father, and we didn't get married.

Yusuke slumps.

Yusuke, I have to remove those memories. They have demonic taint and they can cause you to hallucinate and they can cloud your judgment. They could drive you mad and cause death.This sucks.I know. You won't be able to slack off in school tomorrow. You'll have to study everything again.

Botan gets out of bed and stretches. She then sides by Yusuke's side and holds his hand. You know Yusuke, it's not going to be easy for me to erase those memories. I saw a completely different side of you in there. Botan points to the side of Yusuke's head.

How did you get in there?Oh, Koenma has machines that enable Shimigami to enter the minds of people in comas, in case we have to lead them to the other side.So Koenma could see all of that?No. The information was fed to me alone. Those machines don't store the information, they just help a Shimigami sync up with a human's subconscious. I'm the only one who knows about Botsuke.

Yusuke nods.

Botan leans closer to Yusuke. And, I'm the only one who knows what a great husband and loving father you are. And, I'm the only one who knows how hot you'll look in four years.

Yusuke tries to inch back from Botan. 

Botan kisses Yusuke. Yusuke's pupils get very small, but then grow to be very large and watery.

Scene 3

Koenma smiles as Botan walks out of the hospital door. 

Botan smiles. Yes, he should sleep for about twenty minutes.Did he have any trouble with the procedure?

Botan rubs her left calf with her right toes. He endured it.

Koenma breaths a sigh of relief. Good, I was wondering if taking The Kiss of the Shimigami' was going to make him feel uncomfortable.Well, once I explained to him that it was the only way for me to remove his memories and heal his mind, he held his nose and went through with it.Somehow, knowing you Botan, I'll bet that's not what really happened.

Botan sticks out her tongue. Well, even if it wasn't, the end result was the same, and he won't remember a thing.I'll tell the rest of the group. Koenma walks down the hall.

Botan reenters the hospital room. Yusuke sleeps soundly. Botan holds Yusuke's hand to her face and then puts it down. Botan sighs. One door closes, one door opens.

Scene 4

Koenma enters the waiting room. Hiei is trying to comfort Yukina. Kuwabara and Kurama try to cheer up Kayko. Kayko looks out of it.

I have good news. Yusuke will make it. He should be up and around in a short while.

Kayko jumps up. Can I see him? Please?I think it would be better to let him rest. He's been through a lot. That demon packed a nasty punch.

Hiei nods. Phasmagoids are very feared in the demon world. I'm surprised at Yusuke's resilience.Yukina feel useless.

Hiei squeezes the much taller girl's hand. Your healing power is always needed, but curing minds is more of a job for a Shimigami.Hey, is there a party in here? Yusuke bursts into the room clad in a robe.

Kayko runs up to him and hugs him.

Hey, what's the big deal? You all are acting like I was dead or something?

Kurama smiles a half smile. If it wasn't for the excellent work of Miss Botan, I would suspect you would be so dead now that Koenma wouldn't be able to find you.I don't know. I don't remember a thing.

Kayko looks closely at Yusuke's face. She then grabs Yusuke by the robe lapels and hoists him high in the air. And, who where you kissing? There's a weird shade of lipstick on your lips. It looks like the type Miss Botan wears!

Kurama starts laughing.

And what's so funny?

Kurama smiles. You're pretty cute when you're jealous, Kayko.

Kayko drops Yusuke and starts chasing Kurama around. You jerk!

Botan enters the room and surveys the carnage. Wow, all back to normal!


	11. Why Not To Skip Gym Class

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 11 - Why One Shouldn't Skip Gym Class

Scene 1

Yusuke leaves his house and breathes in the still cold early spring air. He wonders if this day will be stranger than the day before, as nearly every other day had been in the last two months.

Yusuke sighs. He is getting used to things being weird.

Good morning!Hey Kayko. Yusuke sees Kayko at the front gate. Kayko usually walked with him to school, so at least that wasn't too strange.

Oh, Botan called me up last night. She has a message for you.And, what would that be? That she was signed to be a News Announcer Woman? That she got a recording contract?

Kayko giggles. I'm sure if she did she would want to tell you personally. Do you think your girlfriend would make a good idol singer?What is the message? Yusuke voice showing some annoyance.

Don't skip gym today.Yeah, like that's going to happen. If I go to gym class now, people will realize that I don't have my old strength. It will be a lot harder to you guys to protect me.Oh well, I tried. Kayko sighs. Oh, one more thing. There's a big meeting today during lunch on the roof.I'll be there.

Scene 2

Yusuke is awakened from his nap by the rest of the gang coming through the door to the school roof. Yusuke gets up and stretches. Hey guys, what the big ...

Whack!

Yusuke is cut off in mid sentence by a shot to the back of the head with a kendo training sword (also known as a Singapore Cane).

What the ... Yusuke turns around and doesn't see anyone, until he looks downward and sees an elderly lady who wears a wide red hat over her light pink hair.

So, this is the great Yusuke Urameshi? Botan, I have to agree with you. This is one boy desperately in need of help.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Botan to you know this tacky old lady?

Botan walks over to Yusuke. Her eyes burn with demonic anger. She gets in Yusuke's face. That is our new gym teacher. Miss Genkai. Don't tell me that you skipped gym?What's the big deal?

Genkai pokes Yusuke behind the ear with her kendo practice sword. It's too bad you missed gym. I would have liked to seen how well you could harness your spirit energy. But, you haven't made much progress at all.

Angered, Yusuke turns around. Look old lady, you look like Chibi-Usa's Great Grandmother with that weird hair of yours. And, you're going to lecture me on harnessing my power?

Genkai gives Yusuke a stern look. First off, as your teacher, you should refer to me as Miss Genkai. Second of all, doesn't it bother you in the slightest that some tacky old lady was able to sneak up behind you and brain you with a training sword? If this was a combat and I was a demon you would be dead.What are you talking about?Your awareness of the spirit world is very weak right now. I could help you refine it. This awareness could help in the physical world as well. That's why you should come to gym class.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Not interested.Um, Miss Genkai?

Genkai looks over to the rest of the gang. Who are you, boy?My name is Kuwabara. I'm currently being used as a body guard and as muscle in combat. But, I would like to refine my powers so I could help the team out more.

Genkai smiles. Well, I'm sure that if I trained you within two weeks you would be running circles around this stupid slacker.Watch it you old hag.Yusuke, if I am such an old hag, try to attack me. Yusuke lunges at Genkai, who not only avoids his grasp but easily trips him as well.

Yusuke, I am a great spiritual master, but I can still kick your butt. Wouldn't being able to fight again on the physical plane appeal to you?

Kuwabara smiles. Come on Yusuke, are you chicken?

Yusuke rages against Kuwabara. Okay, if he's doing it then I'm doing it too!

Genkai smiles. I hope that you won't get cold feet after the first two lessons.

Botan steps forward. That's great Yusuke, but we do have a couple more important things to discuss and this lunch period isn't that long.

The rest of the group nods.

Botan clears her throat. In the last couple of weeks, two of Kayko's friends were targeted by a demonic attack and they were turned into monsters to attack this group. I have reason to believe that Kayko will be the next person targeted. Therefore, Kayko will need a bodyguard, just like Yusuke.That macho chick? Yusuke mutters.

Now, Yukina isn't quite a fighter yet. What about you Hiei?

Hiei gets a deer caught in the headlights look.' He gives Botan a sideways glance towards Yukina who's eyes are glowing like fireballs.

A giant sweat drop appears besides Botan's head. Well, I see that might not be wise. Kurama?

Kurama smiles. I think I would be the right person for the job.

Kayko starts raging. And, how is Kurama going to be able to protect me from demons if he's being mobbed all the time by his little fan girls?But, I don't encourage those girls.And, who is going to protect me from being trampled by his fan club?

Botan goes over to Kayko. Kayko, I don't think we have a choice. Our first priority should be to keep you safe. Once we find out who has been directing these demons towards your friends, we won't have to continue that arrangement.

Kayko turns up her nose. Oh, great. I get to be guarded by a playboy.

Botan smiles. And, the last order of business. Yukina and Kayko, there's a special project that we need to work on. I'm free Wednesday and Thursday nights. Would that be okay? Both Yukina and Kayko say in unison.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. What type of special project is this?

Botan winks and sticks out her tongue. It's a se-cre-t.

The school bell rings. The gang heads toward the door. Yusuke pulls Botan by the sleeve. Botan stays behind with Yusuke.

What was up with Yukina?A spirit detective should be observant. Don't you remember Yukina's first day of class?Not really, other than Kuwabara got all smiley faced when she introduced herself.Well, before she came, Hiei sat next to Kayko.Yeah, but they never talked to each other. Hiei always talked to Kurama and Kayko always talked to Megumi and Ryoko. They always had their backs to each other.Didn't you notice how Yukina insisted on having Kayko's chair?But, Kayko didn't care.Pay more attention to the details Yusuke. It can save your life. Yukina is very possessive of Hiei.That is so third grade. And, they're half demons!

Botan waves her hand in front of her face. Yes, yes, but why expect them to be mature, just because they're half demons?

Yusuke rolls his eyes. So, Botan, this special project wouldn't have something to do with getting those two girls to bond together?

Botan pinches Yusuke on the check. There's hope for you yet, detective, but we got to hurry to get to class!

Scene 3

Classes are over and those without clubs have gone home. Mr. Iwamoto waits for his son Seaman in a empty hallway.

I'm here!Son, we're in big time trouble. Twice you've tried to do away with those pesky kids and twice you have failed. If you fail a third time ...It would be your neck. As for me, I'll just say that you didn't give me enough resources to get the job done.

Mr. Iwamoto becomes furious. He grabs Seaman by the lapels and pins him against the wall. You ungrateful brat! You would sell out your own father?You're selling out the entire human race.

Mr. Iwamoto slaps Seaman and then dumps him on the ground.

Seaman rubs his check. Do you think that human emotions are going to matter to our bosses? You're screwed pops unless I deliver.

Mr. Iwamoto just fumes at him.

And, I'm sure that our bosses are going to view your physically attacking me as especially helpful in getting the job done.

Mr. Iwamoto punches a locker in frustration.

Luckily for you, I do have one last demon in my arsenal. With the pitiful allowance you give me, you're lucky I still have one. However, I don't think it will succeed.That group has beaten up and arrested my other two demons, and my last demon isn't any stronger.

Mr. Iwamoto eyes start burning with demonic fire. I see. I'm afraid you'll just have to lend it some of your life force so it can succeed.

Seaman cringes in terror.

Mr. Iwamoto raises his hands over Seaman. Energy waves flow from Seamen to Mr. Iwamoto's wrist watch. Seaman turns pale and his eyes turn hollow. Mr. Iwamoto puts the watch on his son's wrist. Your life force should make a big difference for that demon. Too bad you're not getting it back.

Seaman walks away, stumbling like a zombie.

Scene 4

Yusuke, Kayko and Kurama arrive at Yusuke's place.

Kurama smiles. We're haven't been mobbed so far.

Kayko rolls her eyes. I guess I should be thankful for small favors?Well, I think I'll leave you two love birds alone.Shut up, Yusuke. No one asked for your opinion.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Oh, come on Kayko. Couldn't you tell I was kidding? After all, who would want to go out with a violent girl like you?

Kurama motions for Yusuke to come to him and out of earshot of Kayko.

Yusuke. You've only seen the nice version of Kurama. I would advise you to turn down the volume in your attacks on the girls in our group. Then you won't have to see the not so nice version of Kurama.

Yusuke eyes grow wide in shock. No problem, guy. I didn't know you liked Kayko.Turn down the volume on all the girls, Yusuke. I don't give warnings twice.

Kurama notices that Kayko is sneaking off so he runs after her.

Yusuke shakes his head. What was that all about?

Scene 5

I'm home.

Atsuko gives Yusuke a hug.

Hey, you look like you're in a good mood today.Well, I should be. I'm starting another painting tonight.Why does this not surprise me?Will you be going to the library tonight? Yusuke remembers that most of the troops were on call in case there was a problem with Kayko. I guess I will stay in my room.Well try not to make too much noise.I'll play some music. Yusuke didn't even want to think of the implications of his mother's previous comment.

Yusuke goes to his room and sighs. At least life couldn't get any weirder.

Yusuke does not notice that there is a suspicious shadow on his window sill.


	12. Seaman's Last Stand

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 12 - Seaman's Last Stand

Scene 1

Yusuke, Kuwabara?

Yusuke and Kuwabara are leaving gym class. Yusuke tries to ignore Genkai, but Kuwabara answers. Yes, Miss Genkai?Suck up. Yusuke mutters under his breath.

During lunch, I would like the two of you to come back here for some more dodge ball.

Yusuke turns around. Hey, old ghoul. Haven't you embarrassed me enough for one day? So, I can't play dodge ball well. So what?

Genkai nods and ponders for a minute. We'll be the only people here. And, we'll go over some techniques that will carry over into your spiritual war.I'm so there.

Yusuke drops his head. Suck up.

Scene 2

Kurama and Kayko eat lunch on the roof. Kayko tries her best not to talk to Kurama.

Finally Kurama breaks the ice. It seems so quiet up here without Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke making fun of each other.I wouldn't know, I usually guard the stairs to keep your little groupies away.Well, Hiei and Yukina are doing that today.Sucks to be Hiei.

Kurama raises his eyebrows. Oh come on. It's obvious that she's way more into him that Hiei is into her. How did they ever get engaged?

Kurama smiles. That was set up before we crossed over. Hiei and I like to say it was set up in the old country.

Kayko turns up her nose. Old country? Kind of a nice name for the demon dimension.You know, Kayko, you're very brave.

Kayko gets a puzzled look.

Kurama adds some subtle menace to his voice. Not many humans would be so calm if the only three people who were close to her were half demons.

Kayko nervously gulps.

Kurama laughs. 

A vein pops out on Kayko's forehead. I don't know what those other girls see in you. You're a jerk!Maybe that is what they see in me?

Kayko turns away with her nose up.

Scene 3

Botan finds a empty classroom. She pulls out her compact and opens it.

After a few seconds Koenma's face appears. Yes, Botan?Have you had a chance to examine the painting that Atsuko painted last night?

Koenma nods. Yes, Atsuko's technique is improving. I thought her use of color was striking. Oh, yes. And, you looked very good in it as well.

Botan's eyes narrow. You know that I'm not posing nude just for fun of it. Were there any clues?You knew I wasn't going to pass that up. But, yes. Those little doodads she drew in the margin were exactly what you thought they were.

Botan nods. Good. Then, it should be pretty clear what the special project should be to support the lock four campaign.

Koenma smiles behind his pacifier. Yes, your preliminary proposal should work very well.I hope so, during the lock three campaign I almost had a heart attack when I saw on the remote Yusuke being attacked by that demon.

Botan becomes solemn. I know that there always is a lot of risk and uncertainty to these operations. But we will do our best.

Koenma nods. I always expect your best Botan. You have never disappointed me.

Botan smiles.

Scene 4

Thanks for keeping watch! Kurama waves to Hiei and Yukina as they walk down the stairs.

I don't see what the big deal is. I don't know why I need a body guard. Especially one who is a playboy. Kayko turns up her nose as her and Kurama reach the bottom of the stairs to the second floor.

Kayko, aren't you being a little hard on me? After all, it's not like I am mobbed everywhere I go.

As Kurama walks into the hall, he is whisked away by a sea of females.

Kayko laughs and points in the general direction that Kurama was swept away.

Excuse me, miss?

Kurama looks back in horror as he is being mobbed, realizing that the girls are under a mild demonic spell, planted by the young boy who is talking to Kayko. 

Scene 5

The lights are out and the curtains are drawn, so the gym is pitch black.

Whoosh. Splat!

Yusuke tries to pick himself off the floor. This sucks! I couldn't dodge the ball if the lights were on, how can I dodge it if I can't even see it?

Genkai smiles. I can hit you every time even though the lights are off. Don't you want to know why?I'm sure you are going to tell me.I close my eyes, I concentrate and I can pick up on your spirit energy. If you pick up on the spirit energy of the ball, you will be able to dodge it.Come on, Yusuke. I was able to do it.Suck up.Will you give it a try, boy?Hey, I'll get hit in the head for sure if I don't. Might as well. Yusuke mutters under his breath Ghouls throw much hard that I do, boy. Get ready!

Yusuke closes his eyes and laces his fingers with his index fingers pointing up and his thumbs pointing towards him. He concentrates. He smiles as he starts to see faint outlines of Genkai, the ball and ... 

Splat! The ball again hits Yusuke in the face.

Kuwabara starts concentrating. Miss Genkai, Kayko is in trouble on the roof!

Miss Genkai runs over to the light switches and turns the lights on, revealing that she is wearing night vision goggles.

Miss Genkai?

Genkai takes off the goggles and grabs a practice sword. Hey, every now and then a lady needs some help. Let's try to save Kayko!

Yusuke starts crawling on the floor, too beat up by the volley ball shots to walk.

Genkai and Kuwabara run out the gym door and up the steps. When they get to the steps to the roof, Genkai stops. There's a barrier. We can't make it up the stairs.

Kuwabara nods. Yeah, I can sense it.

Genkai sneaks behind Kuwabara and pushes him up the stars. Kuwabara gets tied up in the invisible barrier and get suspended in mid air with electric sparks coming off of him.

Up on the roof Kayko is trapped in a corner. Seaman now has two stripes on either side of his face. Kayko keep swinging and kicking at Seaman but her blows have no effect.

Seaman has tentacles sprout from his shoulders. These tentacles grab Kayko and pin her against the wall.

Kayko screams.

The demon starts coming out of Seaman's mouth.

Smack!

Genkai jumps over the roof's safety fence and hits Seaman with her practice sword.

Seaman shrugs off the blow and backhands Genkai away.

Genkai rolls ten feet and is caught by Kurama as he lands after also jumping the safety fence.

Genkai and Kurama kiss.

Genkai runs over to Seaman and hits him again with her practice sword. Seaman keels over.

The demon crawls out of Seaman's mouth.

Kurama takes out his Spirit Rose and blows petals onto the demon. The demon struggles and fights the petals, trying to avoid them.

Suddenly the demon is smashed against the wall and falls flat.

Kurama, Genkai and a terrified Kayko turn around to see Botan carrying Yusuke on his back and Yusuke with his hands in Spirit Gun position.

Genkai smiles. I see the barrier must have fallen when I nailed the demon.

Botan puts Yusuke down and pulls out her Spirit Hula Hoop. She places it next to the demon and the monstrous hand of one of Koenma's minions grabs the unconscious demon and drags him through the hoop.

Hey, did I miss the party?

A disheveled Kuwabara limps through the roof door.

Kuwabara, I hope you'll forgive me for using you as cannon fodder. Genkai bows humbly.

Hey, it takes a lot more than that to keep me down. Just so long as Kayko is okay, then I'm happy.

Yusuke, still writhing in pain, leaning against the stairwell shakes his head. Suck up.But Miss Genkai, I didn't see you run past me. How did you get up here?

Miss Genkai shakes her hands and bear claws sprout from under her long sleaved shirt. Hey, every now and then a lady needs some help.

Hiei and Yukina burst through the roof door.

Botan smiles. Yukina, we have some work for you. Yusuke, Kuwabara and that little boy need some help.

Yukina and Hiei go over to Seaman.

Hiei looks at the boy's wrist and prevents Yukina from touching him. Don't waste your energy. That's a Spirit Wristwatch. He's already been dead for a while.

Kayko, horrified, edges past Seaman body.

Hiei shakes his head. The watch drains all of the spirit energy from the victim so it can be easily given to the controlling demon. Now that the demon has left the scene...

Seaman turns into pretty points of light and then vanishes.

Botan looks shocked. Who would do such a thing?

Genkai grabs Botan's skirt. Come on, we have to find out who that kid was. He's probably in the yearbook downstairs.

Botan nods and races Genkai downstairs.

Yukina starts helping Yusuke and Kuwabara by laying her hands on them.

Kayko, still shivering slightly goes over to Kurama. How did you and Miss Genkai get to the roof?I climbed the vine the went up the side of the building.There's no vines on the school walls.My Spirit Rose was able to put one there. I retrieved it when Miss Genkai was smacking the demon around.So, why did you kiss Miss Genkai?

Everyone on the roof except for Kayko get giant sweat marks beside their heads.

Hiei coughs. I suspect for the same reason he would kiss Yusuke. To rapidly transfer spirit energy.Wow, Kayko. You sure are hard on me!

The rest of the group starts laughing. Kayko looks out past the safety fence. He sure is a jerk. But, he is cute, and he did save my life.

None of the team members on the roof notice a small stirring on top of the stair well.

Scene 6

Mr. Akashi stops Mr. Iwamoto on the way to class. He motions for him to follow.

Mr. Iwamoto face collapses when he realizes that his final card has been played.

They get to the stairs to the basement. Mr. Iwamoto tries to make a break for it, but is reeled in by Mr. Akashi.

Please, don't!You're usefulness to the cause is over.

Mr. Akashi drags Mr. Iwamoto by the hair down the stairs.

Mr. Akashi pulls out a small cube of crystal. It glows and envelops Mr. Iwamoto in it's light. Suddenly, a small Mr. Iwamoto is trapped inside of the cube.

You are to refer to me as sempai.

Mr. Akashi drops the crystal cube down a storm drain. No splash is heard.


	13. White Day Special

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 13 - White Day Special

Scene 1

Kayko walks down the street with purpose.

Hey Baby! Looking good! You need a boyfriend? Some older boys make crude comments to Kayko as she approaches. As Kayko gets closer to them the boys realize who she is and cringe in terror. However, when Kayko passes them by without noticing them they are both relieved and puzzled as to how they got so lucky today.

Kayko walks past a department store. There are two big signs outside the store, each one in front of a large pile of boxes. The sign on the left says (obligation chocolate) and the the boxes in front of this sign are all white. The sign on the right says (prospective winner chocolate) and the boxes in front of that sign are all pink.

Kayko sighs and wonders how many guys will be getting their White Day presents on the way to school? The month before, on Valentine's Day, Miss Botan had come over to her place and helped her make hand made chocolate for the whole team. Do any of the boys on the team even cook? she wonders.

Kayko arrives at Yusuke's place and wonders how long Yusuke will make her wait. She rings the doorbell and is surprised to find Yusuke at the door, ready to go.

Kayko puts her forehead on Yusuke's forehead. Yusuke, are you not feeling well? You're on time today.Har, har. Very funny. I just want to get this day over with. Along with his book bag, Yusuke carries four boxes of chocolate. Three white and one pink.

Ohh, ooh. A pink box. Is that one for your girlfriend?

Yusuke rolls his eyes. The boxes are for the team members.

Kayko bounces up and down, excitedly. Oh, I get it. There are four girls on the team: Me, Miss Botan, Yuki-chan, and Miss Genkai. So, which one of us gets the pink box?Not telling.You're cruel.Hey, it wasn't my idea to even give obligation chocolate. But the other guys thought it would be a good gesture.

Kayko nods, but looks at the boxes closely. Even so, if those boxes are obligation chocolate for the team, why is one box pink?I guess you'll just have to find out during lunch. We're waiting to do the swap then, on the roof.

Kayko ponders this until they meet up with Kuwabara.

Hey guys!

Kayko notices that Kuwabara also has four boxes, three white, one pink.

Kuwabara, I see you have a girl friend?Hey, these boxes are for the team.

Kayko grabs Kuwabara by the sleeve and starts drawing a circle on his arm with her finger. Yusuke has already told me who his pink box is for.

Kuwabara jerks his arm away. There's no way he would do that. We all vowed to keep it a secret.Secret, huh?Botan didn't want it to be a distraction during class.

Scene 2

Botan stands behind her desk. But, instead of seeing her homeroom class, she sees a sea of pink as her desk is stacked five feet high with honmei-choco boxes.

Botan steps out from behind the desk. Everyone! I hope this isn't going to disappoint you boys, but if I even sampled one piece from each one of the boxes here I would gain fifty pounds.

The guys in the class (except for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei) sigh in disappointment.

I'm flattered by the effort you guys made. However, I'm sure that there are plenty of girls in this school who didn't get any chocolate this year.But they're not as cool as you Miss Botan.Well, they might be if you gave them the chance.

Kayko leans over and taps Yukina on the arm.

Meet me after class, we should talk.

Panicking Yukina glances at Hiei. Hiei gives an approving nod. Yes, Yukina meet Kayko after class.

Scene 3

Yukina and Kayko sit in a window sill that over looks the baseball field. Yukina talk.You saw Kurama and Hiei this morning, did they both bring chocolates?Yes, three white box and one pink boxes each.Yeah. That makes me curious. Which guy is giving which girl the pink box?Yukina not curious. Hiei give me pink box today.I wonder if the rest of the boys will give their boxes to Miss Botan.

Yukina raises her eyebrow and giggles. But Miss Botan is Yusuke's girl. You say so always.

Kayko ponders this. That might be true. But, I say it to make Yusuke mad. Not because I know it's true.Yukina think strange.I guess teasing other people on the team is really popular.Maybe Miss Genkai get chocolate?

Kayko blushes. Wow, I never thought of that. Maybe Kuwabara and Yusuke think that if they give Genkai a nice gift she won't be so rough on them in practice?Maybe they like Miss Genkai?But, she's a teacher!Miss Botan get student chocolate.

A giant sweat mark appears besides Kayko's head. Maybe you don't quite understand the idea, Yukina. When a guy gives honmei-choco to a girl, it means that he likes her - likes her,' not just that he likes her.Yukina understand.So, why would guys feel that way about Miss Genkai?Because Miss Genkai attractive.

Veins start popping out of Kayko's forehead. I see that you're not from around here.Yukina half ice demon.

Kayko pulls close to Yukina. Just so that you know, Miss Genkai might be idol material in the old country' but around here she's not considered to be good looking.

Yukina eyes double in size. Yukina shock. Boys around here dumb.

Kayko smiles. At least we agree on something.

Scene 4

Sorry I'm late! Kuwabara shuffles onto the school roof holding four boxes of chocolate. He adds them to the other three piles.

Botan smiles. Okay, team. Here is how it's going to work. Us gals will walk around to the other side of the stairwell and the boys will rearrange the piles so that each pile is for one girl.

Yukina pouts. Yukina want Hiei chocolate personally.It will be more fun if we guess. Botan pushes the other three girls to the other side of the stair well.

Kayko taps her foot. How long does it take them to arrange the boxes?

Miss Genkai frowns at Kayko. Kayko, you haven't figured out that this is an exercise?

Kayko looks stunned.

See me after school and we'll discuss who gave what to whom.An exercise, huh?

Scene 5

The last school bell rings. Kayko grabs the boxes from her locker. She starts to walk to Miss Genkai's office but bumps into Miss Botan who also carries four boxes. Kayko gets Botan to sit down with her in a window sill. Have you figured it out yet?

Botan blushes. No. I was going to sample the chocolate at home first. See if it was made with love.And, if it is?Then I would use reasoning to figure out who it could be.Can't you use your psychic powers for this?I could, but that wouldn't be as much fun.

Kayko keels over. So, who do you think gave you the pink box?

Botan blushes. I think we could rule out two people. Hiei and Kurama. Demons and half demons wouldn't fall in love with a Shimigami.But, what about those demons we fought that turned to mush when you cos-played a racing queen?

Botan raises her index finger. They're perverts. Love is love and lust is lust. Perverts aren't going to give honmei-choco.

Kayko nods. May I at least try to do a reading on your box?

Botan smiles. Absolutely. Do your best! Botan puts the box close to Kayko.

Kayko puts her boxes behind her and concentrates on Botan's pink box. After a minute a faint image appears in her mind. This is hopeless! I'm getting the image of a woman!

Botan tries hard to deadpan. Oh dear. Do you think that it's the image of a store clerk? I was so hoping for home made.Oh, well. Got to run now. I have to see Miss Genkai.Oh, Kayko. Tonight's the last night before we go after the fourth lock. We'll have the meeting at my house at eight. Okay?

Kayko smiles. Those demons don't have a chance!

Scene 6

Kayko enters the teachers office and finds Miss Genkai's desk.

Figured it out?Um, err, no.

Miss Genkai smiles. I'll admit that this exercise is much harder than it first appears.I know! And, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama are all guys around the same height, so doing a reading on the boxes is going to be confusing.

Genkai nods. And, they might not have been the ones who made the chocolates. Why don't you try logic instead of psychic reading. That might narrow things down. Genkai pulls out a piece of paper and draws two columns of four circles. She labels the top two circles Hiei and Yukina and draws a line between them. This should be pretty obvious, right?

Kayko nods. Yukina let me do a reading on her box and I got the image of a short kid.

Genkai smiles. Good, shows that your powers are coming along. Genkai fills in rest of the column under Hiei with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Genkai then fills in a circle in the other column with the word Botan.

Oh, I know. Draw lines from Yusuke and Kuwabara to Miss Botan.Botan said that a half demon wouldn't get a crush on a Shimigami.

Genkai draws the lines. Good start. Genkai then fill in the next circle with the word Kayko. Any ideas?

Kayko shakes her head. Well, I've known Yusuke forever. And, Kurama saved my life.Doesn't Yusuke bring someone lunch every day?

Kayko blushes. Well, I did a reading on Miss Botan's chocolate and I didn't see Yusuke, I saw a girl.

Genkai erases the line between Botan and Kuwabara. You also didn't see Kuwabara, so why not just trust logic?Okay, that means that our boxes came from Kurama and Kuwabara.You may do a reading on mine, if it would help.

Suddenly Kayko and Miss Genkai become aware of other people looking at them.

Hey Kayko, aren't you forgetting that you're my body guard?

Kayko looks up to see Yusuke and Kurama.

Oh, Miss Genkai. Thank you for that book suggestion. I was quite enthralled.Kurama, school is over. Call me Gen-chan.

Kayko eyes shrink to dots as she realizes who gave Miss Genkai honmei-choco.

Scene 8

Kayko and Yusuke arrive at Yusuke's house.

Still doing those mysterious meetings?You bet. You guys are going to have a pretty easy job tomorrow.I dunno. Maybe us guys like a challenge?The last battle was enough challenge for you for a year. Don't worry about it. It will be great. Yusuke goes inside.

Kayko turns to leave but feels a spiritual presence outside the building. She walks to the alley to check on Yusuke's window. The presence is there, but it seems small and weak.

Kayko shrugs her shoulders and ponders. There are all sorts of spirits wandering around. That one couldn't be strong enough to annoy Yusuke, could it?


	14. The Battle of Lock 4

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 14 - The Battle of Lock 4

Scene 1

Miss Genkai, what's wrong? Botan, carrying a large backpack, looks nervous, unusual for her right before a battle.

Miss Genkai peers around the basement with a worried look. Some terrible things have gone on down here. Souls are in torment.

Botan closes her eyes. I feel it, but not close to us.

Miss Genkai nods.

Yusuke frowns. I feel it, too. It seems to be below us, quite a ways away.

Miss Botan smiles. Well, if it's not near us, it's not going to stop our mission.

Kuwabara puts his hand and fist together. Yeah, let's kick some demon butt.

Kurama shakes his head. I understand that Miss Botan has a plan? Hopefully that will give us an advantage.

Miss Botan makes a victory sign with her fingers. We'll know more when we get there, but Yukina, Kayko and I are ready.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. I don't understand the secrecy. Why can't you guys tell us the plan?

Hiei taps Yusuke on the shoulder and shakes his head. I'm sure they're doing it for sound tactical reasons.Well, okay.

Scene 2

The team reaches the third lock. It is undisturbed, like the first two.

Miss Genkai gathers the boys together. We're going to do an exercise now. Last time you guys ran into a nasty surprise. This time there will be no surprises. Does that sound good?

The boys nod in unison.

Good. I need you all to stand, holding hands in a circle.

Yusuke gives her a funny look. There is a reason for this other than making us uncomfortable?

Miss Genkai smiles. By holding hands you four can combine your powers to see past that door into the next lock.

Yusuke pouts. Like I would recognize something over there.

Kurama grabs Yusuke's hand. Hiei and I would. Come on. We don't bite ... hard, that is.

Kurama grabs Kurama and Hiei's hand to help form the circle. Hey, if it helps the team, I'll do it!Suck up.

Miss Genkai shakes her head, embarrassed. Okay, now close your eyes and concentrate. Let your spirit rise out of your body and pass through that door.

Yusuke sees himself in the circle, then sees the inside of the door lock, then the inside of the lock 4 room. Several monsters lounge about. Yusuke can see them in outline but cannot make out many details.

Yusuke then hears a clap and he sees the room retreat and then sees the circle and then finds himself inside his body.

Miss Genkai raises her eyebrows at Kurama. 

Kurama disengages himself from the circle and walks over to Miss Botan and whispers something in her ear.

Miss Botan dances about a little bit. Smashing. We are actually well prepared for those demons.

Yusuke frowns. Do I get to find out what's going on?

Botan and Kayko get in Yusuke's face. 

Kurama grabs Yusuke by the arm. Yusuke, just follow my lead. It will work out fine. I promise.

Yusuke looks mad. Whatever. We had better destroy those monsters decisively to make up for keeping me in the dark.

Hiei elbows Yusuke in the ribs. Just don't look back once we get in there, if you value your life.

Scene 3

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Miss Genkai enter the forth lock waiting room. Five hulking monsters eye them with hungry looks.

Hiei smiles as Kurama ducks behind Kuwabara. My good demons. You were probably expecting some warrior group to come to try to destroy you, but today is your lucky day. Today, we have some entertainment for you.

Miss Genkai pinches Yusuke in the leg. Remember, don't look back.

Suddenly, Yusuke hears some music start up, but he remembers to look forward.

Scene 4

Koenma looks through the Spirit Hula Hoop. Behind him, Koenma's minions haul the five defeated demons off into custody. Good work, team. That was our smoothest campaign yet.

Yusuke pouts. Yeah, too bad I didn't get to see half of it.

Koenma laughs. Don't worry Yusuke, of course I have it on instant replay. Allow me to show you.

Yusuke shrugs. 

Botan has a sweat mark appear by her head.

Koenma's big screen TV shows Yusuke the following replay:

The music starts and Yukina, Botan and Kayko enter the room in a cha-cha line. Yukina is dressed as a school teacher with big glasses and textbook with a microphone attached. Kayko is dressed up in a French Maid's outfit holding a feather duster with a microphone built into the handle. Botan is dressed up in a nurse's outfit with bunny ears on top. She holds a giant syringe with a microphone built into the needle.

Where ever the wind sweeps the colors of day is the place that I want to be, I run into you unexpectedly and a FEVER, FEVER comes over me!

As the girls sing along to the music, Kurama puts away his spirit rose and helps Miss Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei line up the monsters in a straight line.

May I check our love for a pulse? Does it have veins and arteries? Or is this chart of flattened lines our love EKG?

Yusuke notices that some of the monsters are bleeding green blood from their noses.

I'm being charmed, you heart beat is making my temperature rise.  
Come on baby, why don't you show me your medical chart?

With the monsters in place, Hiei takes a position behind the monsters. Kurama takes Yusuke to a position where he can see all the monsters line up.

Glittering Parasol Transformation! Magical, Magical Nurse! The girls clap twice. My pulse is going doki-doki'. Baby can't you hear my heart beat, even without a stethoscope?

Kurama kisses Yusuke to transfer spirit energy to him. Yusuke nods and high fives Kurama.

Magical, Magical Nurse. What a pretty medical robe. Surely the feeling between you and me all comes from, the Medicine of Love!

Hiei's eye's light up. The monsters who up until that point were dancing to the song start jerking slowly.

Spirit Gun!

The five monsters collapse in a heap in the corner, blown there by the awesome power of Yusuke's spirit gun.

Botan snaps her fingers and her giant syringe turns into the Spirit Hula Hoop. In a burst of light, the girls change back into their normal clothing. Botan smiles. All clear!

The rest of the team grabs a monster and leads them to the Spirit Hula Hoop.

Koenma turns off the replay. What do you think Yusuke? Was that worth the suspense?

Yusuke's veins jut out of his forehead. 

Botan slaps him on the back. Oh, cool your jets. The last painting Atsuko did of me had musical notes and clefs in the borders. It seemed clear that the lock four demons were fond of music idols. And Kurama was able to identify them as demons who liked cos-play idols.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Maybe the lock five monsters will like news anchor women idols?

Kayko gets in Yusuke's face. Well, if they do, I will be happy to support Miss Botan in whatever she needs to do to help us win, and so should you.Dumb, ungrateful boy!

Koenma sticks his head through the Spirit Hula Hoop. Yusuke, as much as I am enjoying this display of team unity and love, there seems to be a situation. Did you guys know you were followed?

In a panic the team looks around.

Finally Miss Genkai grabs Yusuke by the sleeve. Yusuke. I know that you can do this. Close your eyes and concentrate.

Yusuke nods. The rooms starts lighting up inside of his head with everyone's spirit energy. He can make out the team members, one by one. He notices that Hiei, Kurama and Yukina have a color distinct from the humans and distinct from Botan's spirit color. His mind sweeps the room, not seeing anything, until ...

Yusuke notices a faint spirit glow in the corner. Yusuke opens his eyes and walks to the corner. He moves around some debris to find...

An odd looking thing about the size of a softball with weird eyes and large ears. It looks anemic and there are blood stains on both nostrils.

Kurama also looks at it. Poor thing. I think we nearly killed it with kindness. Kurama picks it up and places its forehead to his, then puts it down.

The color starts coming back to the checks of the odd creature. Finally it stirs. Magical, magical, nurse...

Botan brings the Spirit Hula Hoop over so Koenma can have a closer look.

Yusuke looks at Koenma. What is that?

Koenma laughs. Yusuke, it's too bad you don't remember him. Especially since he saved your life, Kayko's life and Kuwabara's life.

Yusuke falls back on his butt. That thing did?

Koenma nods. This is the final form of the spirit egg that you hatched. Your feelings and emotions nurtured him to life, so don't be surprised if he is a little like you.

This stuns Yusuke. Oh. Sorry little fellow for throwing you into that fire.

The light colored ball thing seems to become lucid. Don't worry about it, Suke Suke Yusuke. I was proud to be the hero.

Kayko laughs. Suke, Suke, Yusuke?

Yusuke gives Kayko a dirty look. So, little fellow, do you have a name?My name is Mugimora. Did you guys win that battle?Yeah, no problem. Those monsters were distracted by the girls and we took them out.Wow, Yusuke. I can't blame those monsters. The girls on your team are hot! I can't wait to look up their dresses. I bet they wear cute underwear. I'll bet their three numbers are off the charts. I'll bet ...

Kayko smacks Yusuke.

Hey, what was that for?Because he's a lot like you!Wow, Yusuke. She sure is lively. I can't wait to sneak into her bathtub!

Kayko chases Yusuke around the room.

Koenma shakes his head. Boy, they sure are rougher on each other than they are against the monsters.


	15. Kuwabara Daioh

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 15 - Kurabara Daioh

Scene 1

Kuwabara walks down the street. He doesn't hurry because he still has some time left before he is supposed to meet Yusuke.

Members of Kuwabara's gang greet him as they hang out on a corner.

What's up guys?

Okubo smiles. My mom is getting better. By summer, I might be able to retire from that job.

Kuwabara smiles. Yeah, you should get some time for yourself. You're only a teenager once.

One of the other members pipes up. Are you still doing that spook chasing thing?Yeah, it's going pretty good.

The other members of the gang shudder.

Kuwabara holds his arms out with his hands down. Those vengeful spirits haven't bothered me at all. Kuwabara uses a spooky voice.

The other gang members cringe.

You guys are a bunch of sissies.

One of the gang members hangs his head. We're afraid of ghosts.Don't worry, I'll take care of them! Kuwabara pats his biceps turns and continues on his route. He sees a clock on the wall that tells him that he is still ahead of schedule so he stops in front of a pet store.

My name is Strawberry.

Kuwabara looks at one of the kittens in the window. Ever since he started training with Miss Genkai, cats had started to talk to him. Kuwabara makes eye contact with Strawberry.

Strawberry rubs her face with one of her paws.

I think Strawberry likes you.

Kuwabara turns to see a tall girl with long black hair also looking at the cat. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you.My name is Sakaki. Do you like kittens?Your uniform, you go to the juvenile delinquent school?

Sakaki suddenly looks very serious and apologetic. I'm sorry we had to dump our problems on you. But, we had no other choice.

Kuwabara looks at her funny. 

Sakaki turns to walk away. Oh, Strawberry will tell you that she's a pirate. Don't believe her. She's really only a cat.

Kuwabara stands still, stunned as Sakaki walks away. He turns to Strawberry. 

Strawberry jumps back on her hind legs. Avast ye maties!

Kuwabara shakes his head and continues walking down the street. He passes a music store which has speakers in the front. From the speakers plays a soft, inoffensive tune, suitable for morning traffic (and somehow sounding exactly like typical background calliope music for Azumanga Daioh).

Kuwabara reaches the appointed corner. He is not late, but Yusuke and Kayko are only a block away on the other side.

Kuwabara shakes his head. Kuwabara hand rests on a street sign. He suddenly notices that he has bent the sign with his hand. He immediately fixes it.

Kuwabara composes himself as Yuskue and Kayko catch up to him. Morning, guys!

Kayko smiles. Hey, it's a good thing you're on time today. Miss Botan called this morning. There is a school assembly before classes today. Something about a new teacher.

Yusuke looks thoughtful. I thought it was odd that Mr. Iwamoto vanished recently.

Kayko nods. He was a jerk who had it in for you and Kuwabara. Maybe his bad deeds caught up to him?

Yusuke shakes his head. I doubt if life really works like that.

Kuwabara looks over Yusuke. Hey, Yusuke, did you bring that perverted plushy with you today?

Yusuke points to a charm around the handle of his briefcase, shaped like Mugimora but much smaller. He's in this form now. He can pop up if needed, but hopefully he'll be quiet.How can I keep quiet with all the girls in school uniforms?

Yusuke makes a fist. I'm shutting up. You don't need to tell me. I won't make a...Shut up, shutting up.

Scene 2

Kuwabara and the rest of the school's students assemble in the gym. He wonders what Sakaki might have meant with the dumping our problems' comment.

The scooby gang sits in a line on the chairs set up in the gym. Kuwabara is on the left most end of the line. Kuwabara notes that the humans and the demons sit with each other and Yukina sits between Kurama and Hiei.

Miss Botan and Miss Genkai are in the front of the gym by a raised podium. Miss Botan takes the podium. Good morning students!Good Morning Miss Botan!We recently had a teacher leave us, so we have hired a replacement. He is a transfer from the school just North of here.

Kuwabara sits straight up, now realizing what Sakaki might have meant.

Let me introduce to you to Mister Kimura!

Mr. Kimura, a tall, sloppily dressed, poorly groomed skinny man takes the podium. He leans too close to the microphone and treats the students to some deafening feed back. Hello. My name is Mr. Kimura. The girl uniforms here are nice. Mr. Kimura walks off the podium to stunned silence.

Yusuke elbows Kuwabara in the ribs. Hey ghost boy, any vibes from this weirdo?

Kuwabara stretches Yusuke's mouth. He's too far away from me.

Kayko elbows Yusuke. Miss Botan and Miss Genkai are right there. I'm sure they would notice something.I thought you guys were my bodyguards.

Kuwabara lets go of Yusuke's mouth. I'll look into it.

Scene 3

Botan relaxes in the teachers lounge. Kuwabara surprises her.

Miss Botan.

Botan puts down and tries to hide the magazine she was reading. Yes, Kuwabara?Did you pick up any vibes from that new teacher?

Botan double checks to make sure that Kimura is not in the area. Other than he's a pervert?

Kuwabara shrugs his shoulders. I think everyone picked up that vibe.

Botan nods. He seems very preoccupied with thoughts about teenaged girls. But, there was no demonic taint that I could detect.Miss Botan, why did he transfer from the other school?

Botan leans over for a whisper. I heard he was kicked out because seven of the girls complained that he was making inappropriate remarks to them.

Kuwabara nods, wondering if Sakaki was one of the seven girls. Okay. Oh, one more thing. Cats can't be pirates, right?

A giant sweat mark appears by Botan's head. I suppose they could, but I have never heard of a cat pirate before.

Kuwabara sneaks a peek at Botan's magazine, then makes his goodbyes.

Botan imagines a cat in a pirate outfit. 

Scene 4

Yusuke meets Kuwabara at the school gate after school. Any luck with Miss Botan?She couldn't detect anything.

Yusuke starts walking home.

Hey, aren't you waiting for Kayko?She has detention.

Kuwabara is shocked. The class representative Kayko gets detention?She slapped Mister Kimura.You're kidding!Nope. He was hanging around the field during girls gym. He apparently said something to Kayko about her gym uniform.

Kuwabara nods. So where is Kurama and company?Yukina is also in detention.She slapped Mister Kimura, too?No, she slapped Kayko.This is just too weird.Tell me about it. And, Hiei was totally upset all day, to the point where Kurama had to walk him home.Hey, did your plushy get a whiff of Mister Kimura?

Mugimora pops up to full size. I don't see what the big deal is. He seemed perfectly normal to me.

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke keel over.

Kuwabara dusts himself off. Were you there for that fight? Why would Yukina slap Kayko?

Mugimora goes into deep thought. Yes, yes. Judging by the blushing cheeks and hearts for eyes, I would say that Yukina has a crush on Mister Kimura.

Kuwabara and Yusuke are stunned to silence. Wind whips a tumbleweed past them.

Hey, she's a foxy girl, but she's still a half demon. She's not going to be attracted to the same type of people that humans would be.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara nod.

But, it is hard for me to imagine that Yukina would dream of spreading those long smooth legs for ...

Mugimora is sandwiched between the fists of Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Yusuke frowns. Too much information Mugimora.I'll have to work on that.

Kuwabara remembers something. Hey. Yusuke, have you heard of the magazine Idol Singer Monthly?I've seen it on the news stands. I thumb through it occasionally to look at the pictures. The articles are all girly stuff though.I saw Miss Botan looking through a copy.

Yusuke has a blood vessel pop out of his head. Oh, I'll bet I know what she'll say. Oh, I was only looking at it because of the Lock Four battle.' She'll never own up to wanting to be an idol singer.

Kuwabara nods. Yeah, that sounds like your girlfriend.

Yusuke punches Kuwabara in the shoulder, rather ineffectively.

Yusuke and Kuwabara reach the normal morning meeting corner.

Hey, Yusuke, is it okay for you to walk the rest of the way by yourself?

Yusuke nods. Thanks to Miss Genkai's training I can use my spiritual awareness to detect and avoid trouble.

Kuwabara walks on. As he passes the pet store, he looks in the window but Strawberry is gone.

Another cat is there who stares at Kuwabara. Are you looking for Strawberry?

Kuwabara nods.

She's raised the Jolly Roger and now sails the seven seas.

Kuwabra gives the new cat a stern look.

Okay, she was bought this morning. It just sounded better the other way.

Kuwabara sighs and walks on wondering how the shift in the team dynamic was going to affect their effectiveness in combat.

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Botan are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Botan smiles. Welcome to our special theater!

Chibi Yusuke doesn't look too enthused.

Chibi Botan pulls Yusuke's mouth into a smile. Oh, come on. It's our first omake theater. Let's smile.

Chibi Yusuke forces a smile. I'll learn to read my contract more closely the next time.

Chibi Botan recomposes herself. Wasn't that an interesting episode? I wonder what's going to happen to Hiei and Yukina?They're half demons. I don't even want to try to guess.Yes, yes. That's really true. Anyway, today our omake theater will highlight one of the aspects of this show that often doesn't get a lot of attention. The show opening.What are you talking about? We're in a fan fic. Fan fic's don't have openings!

Chibi Botan shakes her hand in front of her face. Let's not worry about the small details.

Chibi Yusuke rolls his eyes. Okay, what about the opening?

Chibi Botan smiles brightly. Our show so far has had three openings. That is, if you don't count the first five episodes of the original show.Three openings?Oh, yes. Our episodes one through eight had the Stepping Out' opening number. Botan points to the screen that shows the cast members in a choreographed dance sequence, coming off as looking like a low budget remake of the opening sequence for Hana Yori Dango, featuring the same music. There's even a frame capture of the opening sequence online.

(pointed to in the author's profile)

Why do I not remember doing this?Let's not worry about the small details. We had to change the opening sequence for episodes nine and ten because those episodes were pretending to be an epilogue. We then went back to the original opening for episodes eleven through fourteen, and then switched to the new opening starting this episode.I'm afraid to look.But, we can't talk about that today, because we're out of time. So ...

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Botan say in unison See you next time!


	16. Cutey Botan

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 16 - Cutey Botan

Scene 1

The first rays of light appear on the horizon. The lights are already on in Botan's first floor apartment. Music can be heard, not loud enough to annoy the neighbors but still noticeable at the early hour of 6 AM.

Here we go! With a new you and me we'll do better than before ...

Botan dances along to the television show. She wears her hair in a sensible pony tail and wears sweats.

The show continues with the music and dancing but adds an insert interview. We are here on Idol Singer Aerobics with Sawai Miyu, who is here to tell us about her new TV show...

Botan tunes out the interview from her mind and concentrates on the dancing.

Only the number of setting suns, I have watched from afar, I want to give to you, I love you.

Botan turns off the TV. She showers and changes to her teacher's uniform. She reviews her lesson plan for the day.

Finally, with all her ducks in a row, she opens her compact.

Koenma's face appears in the compact. Good morning, Botan!

Botan glares at him.

Is the next sitting arranged?I pose tonight. Botan replies in an icy voice.

Still mad from yesterday?

Botan sticks her nose up in the air. Really Koenma, I don't understand your reasoning at all. Locks five and six will have the real demonic big guns. My team needs to be at one hundred percent. Why pull a stunt like this now?

Koenma nods his head many times trying to look serious but not succeeding due to his pacifier. Well, first off, it's Yusuke's team, not yours. I wouldn't want to do it because you've done a great job so far, but I could replace you.Sounds good to me.But, there is a bigger picture. You know as well as I do that Hiei and Yukina will eventually become a threat if they stay together.I know, but the timing of this seems stupid to me. Why not try to break them up after the lock is sealed?That would be too late. They would transfer to a different school.

Botan sighs. I guess it can't be helped then. I just wish that I wasn't part of the collateral damage.

Koenma nods. Sometimes I have to make decisions that hurt my soldiers. I don't take it lightly.I know. But still, talk about fingernails across a chalkboard.

Scene 2

Botan is at her desk in the teachers lounge at school. She sips hot cocoa and takes one last look at the lesson plan.

I think that girl's blouses should always be tucked in.

Botan does a quick check. Mine is tucked in Kimura-kun.

Mister Kimura makes a disgusted face.

Botan smiles, knowing that she can take Kimura out of his perverted thoughts about teenaged girls by bringing up thoughts about an adult woman.

Mister Akashi walks past Botan's desk. Idol Singer Monthly? Did you catch some student reading it in class?

Botan turns red over having her superior see it. Oh, no. I brought it senpai.Ah, trying to develop a closer understanding of the younger generation. I approve.Thank you, senpai. Botan tries hard to disguise her dislike for Mister Akashi, a dislike that dates back to his trash talking Yusuke at Yusuke's wake.

Scene 3

Botan is starting class when Kayko and Megumi run in. My goodness, Kayko. First detention, then being late for class. Are you going from class representative to juvenile delinquent?No, Miss Botan. Megumi wanted me to see her new cat.

Miss Botan nods. And, this cat was so cute that you were late to class?

The class giggles.

Kayko blushes. Well, she was. Her name is Stawbe...That's enough, Kayko. Don't make this misbehavior a habit.Yes Miss Botan.

As Kayko sits down Miss Botan notices the tension between her and Yukina, and the tension between Yukina and Hiei. Miss Botan thinks I hope that Koenma knows what he is doing.

Scene 4

The sun is bright and warm on the school's roof during lunch. Yusuke does a breathing exercise under Botan's supervision.

Kurama comes through the door. Hey you two, we got big trouble.

Yusuke opens his eyes. Yeah, I've heard.

Suddenly a softball lands by their feet. Kurama picks up the softball and walks over to the wall. He waves to the softball players and throws the ball back. However, this time a freak puff of wind whips up and takes the softball off course and it lands in a bush.

Kurama returns to Botan and Yusuke. Hiei has lost it. He's going to try to take out Mister Kimura after school today.

Yusuke nods. So, Hiei doesn't appreciate Mister Kimura's remarks about girls?

Kurama looks surprised. Quite the opposite. Hiei doesn't appreciate Yukina falling in love with Mister Kimura.

Yusuke nods. Yeah, I heard about that demonic taste thing. Is there a problem? It's not like anyone likes Mister Kimura.If Hiei beats up Mister Kimura then he'll be kicked out of school. That would make it much harder for the team to work and train together.

Botan nods. I agree. Is there anything we can do to prevent this?

Kurama looks solemn. It's a matter of demonic pride. Hiei will be very hard to stop.

Yusuke smiles. I have a plan. Let's follow Hiei after school and wait until Hiei beats the crap out of Mister Kimura. Then Yukina could heal him and Kurama, you could make Mister Kimura forget what happened, right?I could, but Yukina doesn't do resurrections. Maybe I could convince Hiei that if he spares Mister Kimura's life then Mister Kimura will have to live in shame.

Botan nods. Sounds like a plan. All in?

The three of them join right hands and yell in unison. 

Scene 5

After school Mister Akashi walks up to a large business building. He takes the elevator to the tenth floor. He walks to a door. The door has a sign on it that says Idol Singer Monthly Magazine. Mister Akashi's eyes take on a demonic glow. He opens the door and enters.

Scene 6

Botan follows Hiei at a discreet distance. Hiei follows Mister Kimura until Kimura turns down a dark alley. Botan notices that Hiei is making his move to close the distance. Botan signals Yusuke, Kurama and Yukina to come. The four of them run to the alley.

Mister Kimura is nowhere to be seen and Hiei is flat on the ground with a flower pot smashed on his head.

Kurama tries to help Hiei, then walks back to Yukina. Yukina, his head is damaged. You have to heal him.

Yukina turns up her nose. What for? He nothing to me.

Botan kicks Yusuke in the shin.

Yusuke clears his throat. Yukina, Hiei is a valuable member of the team. So are you. I think you should heal his head out of team loyalty.Yukina not care.

Botan gets in Yukina's face. Yukina, if you don't want to be part of the team, that's fine. However, if you don't heal Hiei I will have you personally thrown out of school and you'll never see Mister Kimura again!

Yukina's head drops. Yukina sorry. Yukina in team. Yukina heal Hiei. Yukina goes over to Hiei and touches his bloodied forehead.

Hiei gets up. I don't know how he did that, but it doesn't matter! Hiei runs off after Mister Kimura.

Botan shrugs. Here we go again.

Botan and the group race after Hiei. After another five blocks they catch up to Hiei who is peeking into a yard. Hiei walks toward them laughing.

Kurama runs up and grabs him. What did you do to him?

Hiei smiles. Take a look.

Kurama and Yusuke peek through a hole in the fence. Mister Kimura is sitting at an outdoor picnic table with his angelic looking wife and daughter.

Yukina also takes a look and turns green.

Kurama takes Yusuke aside. Wow, what a buzz kill for Yukina.

Scene 7

Botan relaxes at home. She opens her compact. You might consider a plan B. I guess Kimura-kun's home life isn't demonic enough for Yukina's tastes.

Koenma nods. Go ahead and rub it in. Just remember though, the day will come when we'll have to deal with that threat.Well, I think some damage was done. I don't think we failed completely.Yes, they probably trust each other a lot less now. By the way, what about your sitting?

Botan notices the time. Thanks, I have to be there in ten minutes. Got to run! And, no peeking!m all knowing and all seeing. It's not like I have a choice.

Scene 8

Botan rides her bicycle down the road at dusk. She hears the pitiful cry of a hurt animal. Botan stops the bike. She looks around until she sees a cat in the bush.

My, aren't you a cutey? What's wrong?

The cat turns over to show Botan that her leg is caught in a string that is tangled in the bush.

Botan pulls nail clippers out of her purse and cuts the string away from the bush. Then she unwinds the string from around the cat's leg.

The cat meows in thanks.

You're lucky my job is giving life today. Usually it's taking life.

Terrified the cat runs away.

Scene 9

Botan sits on Atsuko's coach. What's the concept for this painting?

Atsuko jumps on the coach with Botan and waves her arms like a maniac. I have the cutest idea. The picture will be you with two hot guys.

Botan turns beet red. Pose with two naked guys?

Atsuko giggles. Atsuko winks and sticks out her tongue. Actually, you can pose with these two pillows. You'll be behind the two guys in the painting.

Botan gets a sly grin. What do the guys look like?I haven't thought about that yet.Do you take requests?

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Botan are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Botan smiles. Welcome to our special theater!

Chibi Yusuke smiles a rather forced looking smile. We have lots of cool stuff for you today.

Chibi Botan whispers to Chibi Yusuke I'm glad you are getting with the program.

Chibi Yusuke whispers back My agent insisted.

Chibi Botan refocuses. What a strange show. I wonder why a flower pot fell on Hiei's head. Does Kimura-kun have strange powers?Hey, for him to wind up with a cute wife and daughter he'd have to have something strange going on.

Chibi Botan nods. Yes. Yes. Really. Anyway, last show we looked at the original opening credits sequence for the show.

Chibi Yusuke nods. That was very interesting, considering fan fics don't normally have opening credit sequences.

Chibi Botan smiles. Yes, some things just can't be explained. As, we said last time, a new opening sequence debuted in episode fifteen. Today, we would like to show it again with our expert commentary.

Chibi Yusuke nods. I haven't seen it yet, but I heard that you and the rest of the girls worked very hard on it.

Chibi Botan pats her biceps. In the world of opening sequences, we were not going to be defeated!Yes. Yes. Well, let's see the results of all this, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure opening sequence three!

The screen in the middle of the stage lights up. The song I Hate You So Much from the Nurse Witch Komugi sound track starts blaring. The scene is a giant stadium where Botan, Kayko and Yukina each stand on a platform which is raised during the instrumental intro. Each one has their idol singer outfits from episode fourteen.

Chibi Yusuke nods. I see they were trying to save money with the costumes?

Chibi Botan kicks Chibi Yusuke in the shin. We were trying to stay on theme with the show. We did save some money on the song by getting it as a package deal with the song from episode fourteen.

On the screen first Botan, then Kayko, then Yukina take turns singing lines until the chorus when they sing together. During the chorus the stadium's giant screen lights up behind the singers and starts showing action footage from the show (Yusuke knocking out a gang leader, Kurama telling a demon to talk to his hand, Hiei owning the two bullies, Miss Genkai smacking Yusuke around). Then the video ends with a Mugimora guitar solo.

Chibi Yusuke smiles and makes an shape with his arms. I thick this video is a success, although I don't know why you had so show Miss Genkai beating me up.

Chibi Botan waves her hand in front of her face. Don't worry about the small stuff. And, like last time we have a still and a production sketch from the opening sequence online.Very impressive.These pics are can be found in the fan fiction writers profile.You guys went all out, I see.Anyway, that's all the time we have today, so until next time ...

Chibi Botan and Chibi Yusuke say in unison ... see you next time!


	17. Space Pirate Strawberry

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 17 - Space Pirate Strawberry

Scene 1

The rays of sunlight beam through the second story porch sliding doors. They slowly pan across the floor of the bedroom until they reach a basket. Touched by the sun's rays, Strawberry wakes up and starts stretching her feline frame.

The bedroom is small and unremarkable, containing the usual sorts of posters and cultural bric-brac that a normal junior high school girl would be expected to have.

Strawberry notices that her human pet was already up. She also notices that food and water have been laid out for her, so she avails herself.

Suddenly she hears footsteps on the stairs.

You're crazy. You're going to make me late. I'm the class representative.

Strawberry's human pet and another human girl enter the room. Kayko, I want you to meet my cat, Strawberry. Strawberry this is Kayko.

Strawberry's habits from the pet store kick in and she stands on her hind quarters and waves a paw. Avast ye maties!

Kayko blushes. She's so cute waving that sword around.

Megumi looks at Kayko funny. Kayko you're so strange. It's almost like you actually see a sword in Strawberry's paw.

Kayko puts her hand to her head, embarrassed. It was just a figure of speech. Kayko reaches down to pet Strawberry.

Strawberry is very careful to act like a normal cat and allows herself to be excessively petted. However, Strawberry is very nervous that this human girl was able to see her spirit sword.

Oh my god. We are so late! Kayko grabs Megumi and drags her downstairs and out of the house.

Strawberry notes with pleasure that some of her spirit essence had rubbed off on Kayko and Kayko had left a faint but traceable spirit trail. Strawberry knew that she had to investigate this new spiritual phenomena. She might now be a house cat, but the streets would forever course through her veins.

Strawberry pats her front right leg with her left paw.

Strawberry notes that the balcony sliding door is ajar. She slides through the opening and squeezes through the balcony's fence. She sits on the balcony's six inch ledge and judges her escape plan. The ten foot drop is too far for her to jump, but if there was something that she could bounce off of and break the fall she would be okay.

She finds one. A large tree is growing by the balcony. With joy she runs toward the tree, and stops at the edge, terrified. Strawberry is afraid of heights. Strawberry slaps herself with her paws. It's no problem. We've made jumps twice as far. Let's go!

Strawberry makes another pass at the jump and again stops short.

I can't believe Space Pirate Strawberry can't make a jump!

Strawberry turns around to see her partner in crime Parfait. She is a cute cat and quite a tease, but she was always there for Strawberry when she needed her (with the exception of that time two weeks ago when Strawberry was captured by the pet store owners).

Angered, Strawberry makes the jump, preferring death to having to listen to Parfait's teasing. She bounces easily off of the tree and lands gently on the ground. After a quick squeeze through the fence Strawberry tastes the freedom of the streets for the first time in weeks.

Parfait rubs Strawberry's check with her cheek. I though I had lost you for good, Strawberry-sama.How did you find me?

Parfait puts her paw to her chest. I followed your spirit trail and it lead me right here.

A giant sweat mark appears beside Strawberry's head. You do remember how to tell which way the trail was going and which way the trail had come from?

Parfait blushes. Well, um, of course Senpai. I got here, didn't I?

Strawberry sighs in exasperation.

I didn't?You followed the trail of a girl I marked. Only you followed it backwards.

Tears flow from Parfait's eyes and she turns white. Video game music signifying that Parfait has lost is heard.

But it's good that you're here. That girl I marked saw my spirit sword. We need to get a handle on her, to see if she is a friend or a foe.

Parfait smiles. I'm right on it! Parfait runs to the faint spirit essence trail and then runs full speed along it, running full speed into Megumi's front door.

Strawberry drops her head in despair.

Scene 2

The school stands before Strawberry and Parfait like a giant castle. Spirit energy seemed to ooze from every window of the school.

Parfait stands wide-eyed. 

Strawberry nods. Definitely something that must be investigated.Leave it to me boss. I got us here, didn't I?

Strawberry sighs. Only after leading me on a dozen detours through every fish market in town.

Parfait hangs her head.

Really, I don't understand how you got an Apprentice Space Pirate license, third class with no restrictions.

Parfait winks and sticks out her tongue. 

Strawberry smiles. She could never stay mad at Parfait for long because Parfait was just too cute. Focus, Parfait. This mission is very dangerous. Even if we don't encounter any problems from the spirit world, those students might want to catch us and make us pets.It's not that bad. I was also caught and placed in a nice home. The place doubles as a business. I'll have to show it to you.

Strawberry nods. I would like that. But, let's do it after this mission. There appears to be a field and some woods on the other side of this castle. We should be able to get some cover there.

Scene 3

Parfait and Strawberry hid in the bushes. Some of the humans play softball in the field by the bushes.

Parfait nods. You're right. I have never seen such an active zone of spiritual warfare.

Strawberry looks serious. I'm sure that we're not the only ones who have noticed this. You can bet the Iron Jaw Gang will be trying to exploit this area.

Parfait nods her head.

Suddenly Strawberry and Parfait hear something farther into the bushes. They squeeze through the undergrowth to an isolated clearing to see a scary looking short student doing a martial arts form. He concludes each cycle of the exercise with kicking a crudely made practice dummy. The dummy has glasses, shabby clothes and a cocked head.

Strawberry whispers in Parfait's ear. Just walk backward like nothing's happening.

On the way back to the baseball field they notice a stirring above them. They look up to see a girl student with pigtails and a gym uniform on swinging from branch to branch.

Parfait looks at Strawberry with a bewildered expression.

She must be in love.

Strawberry and Parfait arrive at the softball field.

Senpai, what could the Iron Jaw Gang do to exploit this energy?

Strawberry nods her head. Their leader, Chewy, has many abilities that he could enhance with this energy.Like biting?That and telekinesis. The ability to move objects with his mind.Yes, I hope he hasn't already gained such a horrible ...

Strawberry is hit in the head by a softball.

Senpai! Senpai!

About a half a mile a way, on the other side of the field and across the street, Chewy, a small black cat with a monstrous mouth snaps his jaws in excitement.

Scene 4

Strawberry wakes up underneath a tree in the woods.

Boss. You're okay!What happened?You were brained by a softball. I was able to drag you to safety before the humans came to find the ball.How long was I out?Many hours.Any developments?There was a larger human who had an enormous evil aura. I don't think he's left the castle yet.

Strawberry tries to stand but stumbles.

Senpai, you're in no shape to fight today. Let me show you my new home. We can fight again tomorrow.

Strawberry smiles. As expected from an Apprentice Space Pirate third class with no restrictions.

Scene 5

Parfait leads Strawberry to a large building and helps her get in through the back stairs door.

It's only ten floors up.Parfait, you do this every day?Yes, one gets used to it. Just keep facing forwards and there's nothing to it.

Strawberry and Parfait negotiate the first half flight. Strawberry is winded, but looks at Parfait, determined not to lose to her. Let's go!

Scene 6

Strawberry almost keels over, but she makes it to the tenth floor. Your pet's place had better be pretty good.It's the best. All sorts of girl humans come in and sing. They treat me like royalty.

Parfait jumps up to an open window ledge. This way.

Strawberry gulps but follows.

Strawberry and Parfait walk about one quarter of the length of the building before coming to a window ledge with flower pots. The pots face a narrow alley with very little sun.

This is the place. Be careful with the pots. They tip over easily.

Strawberry nods. She gets around the pots and jumps into the room.

The room is very nice and comfortable. A large amount of food and water is laid out for Parfait and Parfait invites Strawberry to fuel up.

Parfait winks. Now watch the master in action.

Parfait squeezes through a door to another room. Strawberry sticks her head out to watch. The other room is a very nice office. A young girl and her mother are there with a young woman in a uniform. The girl is apparently trying to audition for a singing part.

Ma'am, it's really wonderful that your daughter has these dreams. She is also very young. She might not be where she needs to be now, but I know some very good coaches who can help her nurture her gift.Do you want that sweet heart? The little girl runs over and starts petting Parfait.

That's our cat. She usually sleeps all day.

Suddenly the door swings open. Parfait looks up with a start. It's the human with the evil aura.

Strawberry senses the aura as well. Get out of there now!

Strawberry leans against the door so Parfait can get through. He's going to use a mind control weapon. We have got to get farther away.

Parfait looks at the window. Only one way.

Strawberry gulps, but hears the evil human laughing. Let's go!

Both Strawberry and Parfait rush the open window. They jump as the energy from the mind control weapon starts filling the room. On the way out of the window Strawberry knocks over a flower pot that falls down the alley. The don't make the tenth story ledge on the building across the alley but their momentum allows them to land on the ninth story ledge.

Strawberry hugs the ledge.

Parfait smirks a little. We're safe, fraidy-cat.

Strawberry relaxes. For now. However, your home base has been compromised and there's no room to hide you at my place. We're going to have to get you back with the pirate gang.How are we going to catch up with them? This is a big city and they move swiftly from port to port.

Strawberry smiles. At sundown, there are two places they keep watch, depending on the Iron Jaw Gang's movements. I'll take you to the closest one.

Scene 8

The sun is going down as Parfait and Strawberry approach the bush.

Strawberry smiles. If they aren't here, they would be in back of the fish store five blocks farther up.

When they arrive at the bush they see no scouts. Suddenly they hear a snapping.

Strawberry looks up. 

Chewy snaps his jaws twice.

Strawberry pushes Parfait. Run. Meet up with the gang. I can hold off Chewy, but you can outrun him. Go!

Parfait nods. But, senpai, you're hurt. I'll get help.No, I can handle myself. Now go!

Parfait runs off at a dead sprint.

Strawberry looks Chewy in the eyes. Come on, you and me. What do you have?

Strawberry feels something strange around her leg. She looks down to see a string tying her leg to the bush.

Chewy laughs, then charges.

Even with one leg tied, Chewy is no match for Space Pirate Strawberry in a fight. After five minutes, Chewy crawls away, nursing his bruises.

Strawberry tries to free herself but cannot.

Scene 9

A human on a bicycle comes by. Strawberry moans and the bicycle stops. A tall, attractive lady uses nail clippers to free Strawberry.

Strawberry meows for the human in gratitude.

You're lucky my job is giving life today. Suddenly the human's aura changes to a cold malevolence. Not one of pure evil, but of of indifferent death dealing. Usually it's taking life.

Terrified, Strawberry sprints for home. She is able to climb a tree branch to get back to the balcony and sneak back inside her room and back into the basket.

A few minutes later Strawberry hears her human pet come home.

I'm home!

Strawberry's pet enters the room. Now who is the laziest cat in the whole world? Did you sleep all day?


	18. Take one for the Team

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 18 - Take one for the team!

Scene 1

One by one the Scooby gang assembles on the roof during lunch. Hiei and Yukina snub each other. Miss Genkai and Kurama exchange small talk. Kayko and Kuwabara bully Yusuke over some dumb thing that Mugimora has said.

Botan finally bounces through the rooftop door. Everybody! I have some bad news and some good news about lock five.

Yusuke smirks. After seeing that painting my Mom did, I'm sure that the news is going to be very interesting.

Kayko elbows Yusuke. What was it? You never let us see those paintings.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Those paintings are rather personal for Miss Botan, and the important parts are in the margins.

Botan pulls out her Spirit Hula Hoop and passes it downwards through the air. This causes a presentation board to appear. Botan draws some weird symbol on the board.

Kurama's jaw drops. You got to be kidding me. Yaoin demons?

Botan nods her head in a serious way. Yes, I'm afraid so.

Kuwabara pounds his chest. We should be able to take them, right?

Hiei shakes his head. They are fast, super strong and resistant to most attacks.

Kayko looks hopeful. But, what if we do our best?

Miss Genkai shakes her head. There's no way we can beat them unless we can get them into a weakened state.

Yusuke starts laughing. That must be your good news, right Botan? What's it going to be for this lock? Weather announcers? Horse riders? Nineteenth century costume play? Elevator operator girls?

Kurama bursts out laughing.

What's so funny, idol buy?

Kurama tries to compose himself. I'll let Botan give you the punch line.

Yusuke looks at Botan. Okay, if Yaoin demons are the bad news, what's the good news?

Botan dead pans I just saved a lot of money on my car insurance.

The rest of the Scooby gang keels over.

Just kidding! No, the good news is that we do know what it takes to send those demons off to nosebleed land.

Yusuke looks up from off of the roof. Which is?

Botan sits down next to him and speaks in a stage whisper. Two boys kissing.

Miniature airplanes, all dragging behind them the banner start buzzing around Yusuke's head. Very funny.

Kurama goes over to the presentation board and points to the symbol. Yusuke, this is the symbol in the margins of your mother's latest painting, right?

Yusuke nods.

Kurama smiles. Yusuke, this symbol is two interlocked male symbols. The circles with the plus signs pointing down?

Yusuke turns white.

Kurama walks over to Yusuke and pats him on the back. What is the problem, my brother? Don't we kiss in combat?

Yusuke blushes, then gets indignant. That's a power up. It doesn't count.

A light goes off in Kayko's mind. I got it. Yaoin demon. They must like Yaoi manga.

Miss Genkai makes an shape with her arms. 

Yusuke looks at Kayko funny. You read Yaoi manga?

Kayko puts her hand to her head, embarrassed. Well, Ryoko is a big fan and she's always lending them to me. They're different, I guess.

Yusuke makes his way to his feet. So, what clues about Yaoin demons can you give us from this Yaoi manga?

Kayko goes to the demonstration board and starts writing with her finger. Almost all Yaoi features male couples of a certain type. One of the boys will be taller and huskier than the other. That boy will play the traditional male' role in the relationship. He is referred to as the Seme.' The shorter and thinner boy plays the traditional female' role and is referred to as the Uke.' The Seme attacks, the Uke receives.

Yusuke instinctively looks around the roof. He is pleased to see that he is taller than Hiei and slightly taller than Kurama if you don't count the hair. I guess you're out of luck Hiei.

Hiei smiles. I'm not sure you understand Yaoin demons. They wouldn't be titillated if half demons kiss, only if human males kiss.

Panicking, Yusuke looks around to see Kuwabara who is comparing his height to Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes grow huge and his pupils tiny.

Botan comes up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Congratulations, guys! This time the girls won't be having all the fun. It's your turn to take one for the team.

Yusuke and Kuwabara deflate.

Kayko puts her hand to her chin to think. I'm not the biggest expert on Yaoi, but, I bet that if we tell Ryoko that you and Kuwabara are going to do some Gundum Wing costume play, I'm sure she would give you inside tips on body language and stuff.

A deflated Yusuke weeps. And, tell every girl in school.

Suddenly Yusuke re-inflates. Wait a sec, if I kiss Kuwabara won't I be diluting my spirit energy?

Kurama sits next to the deflated Kuwabara. No problem! I'll power up Kuwabara first, then you can get the full charge from him.

Yusuke starts laughing.

Kuwabara re-inflates, angry. What's so funny Yusuke?

Miss Genkai walks over and pats Kuwabara on the back. No matter how bad off one is, one is always encouraged by seeing someone worse off. In this case, Yusuke laughs at Kuwabara who has to kiss two boys instead of one.

Kuwabara steams.

Kurama looks thoughtful. You know, Kuwabara, I can use my Spirit Rose on you so that you won't know what you are doing and won't remember it.

Kuwabara perks up. 

Kurama nods. But, I can't do it on Yusuke because he wouldn't be able to use his Spirit Gun.

Yusuke deflates again as Kuwabara laughs at him.

Scene 2

Yusuke opens his locker getting ready to leave school when he sees a note.

Mugimora, seeing that no one is around pops up to full size. Woo, woo, Yusuke, it's a love letter. Maybe Kuwabara is getting into the spirit of things?

Yusuke first thinks of punching out Mugimora, but then decides to let it go. Nope, not from Kuwabara, but it is from Miss Yaoi herself, Ryoko.

Mugimora flies over to take a peek. A love letter from Ryoko?It's a request to see me on the roof. So, maybe it is and maybe it isn't.Let's go, let's go, lets go!

Yusuke sighs. Let's see what it's all about.

Scene 3

Yusuke goes through the door to the rooftop. He sees Ryoko crying, sitting next to the wall. Ryoko, what's the matter?

Ryoko stands up and points her finger at Yusuke. What's the matter? What's the matter? You pull my heart out of my chest and stomp it into the ground and ask me what's the matter? 

Yusuke goes blank. I have no idea what you're talking about.For the past couple of months I have been drawing pictures for my own Yaoi manga, and now I hear that the couple who inspired me to write, the couple who inspired me to draw, has broken up!And, who would that be?

Ryoko jumps on Yusuke and starts pummeling him. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka.

Ryoko finally stops and this gives Yusuke a chance to crawl away from her.

Okay, so I am a dummy. So who broke up?You and Kurama.

A giant sweat mark appears besides Yusuke's head. And, why do you think that?Kayko told me that you were going to do some Gundum Wing costume play with Kuwabara.

Yusuke suddenly remembers that he needs Ryoko to teach him the body language for the battle. Well, you know Ryoko, us guys don't always stay with the same person forever.

Ryoko turns white. She then grabs a notebook out of her bag. Yusuke, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but, I must try to rekindle your romance with Kurama.What do you mean?

Ryoko opens the notebook and shows Yusuke the first page. It's a drawing of Yusuke meekly submitting to Kurama's kiss on the rooftop. Kurama seems to tower over Yusuke.

Ryoko, aren't you taking liberties with this picture?

This stuns Ryoko. I'm taller than Kurama, if you don't count his pompadour.

Ryoko starts hysterically laughing and slaps Yusuke on the back. You always count the hair!

Yusuke slumps, defeated.

I want you to remember the passion that you and Kurama used to have. Take a look at this one. Ryoko shows Yusuke a drawing of Kurama sitting up in bed next to Yusuke who is lying down. Both wear Yukatas (the male version of the Kimono). Kurama is holding a rose next to Yusuke's bare chest.

Veins start popping out from Yusuke's head. Ryoko, you have this all wrong. Yusuke suddenly realizes from the fanatical look on Ryoko's face that denying a relationship with Kurama isn't going to get him anywhere. Look, Kurama is happy that Kuwabara and I are going to costume play together. And, he's going to be there. There's nothing going on between me and Kuwabara. Yusuke is happy that he was able to feed Ryoko so many lines without having to lie.

So, you're doing a love love play for Kurama?You can think that.I'm so relieved. I would have hated to have to redraw my manga with Kuwabara instead of Kurama.

Yusuke breathes a sigh of relief. There's no need for that.

Kuwabara walks through the rooftop door. You wanted to see me Ryoko?

Ryoko gets in Kuwabara's face. Listen up, gigolo. You only get Yusuke for the costume play. Don't even think of taking advantage of him!

Kuwabara gives Yusuke a bewildered look.

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Botan are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Botan smiles. Welcome to our special theater!

Chibi Yusuke nods. We have a lot to talk about this episode.Yes, yes. Very true. We thought that we would try to explain some of the strange things that go on during the show.

Chibi Yusuke smiles. So, the first thing to explain is what was up with Episode 17?

Chibi Botan ponders for a minute. Episode 17 was really a retelling of Episode 16.They took place at the same time?

Chibi Botan nods. Episode 17 explains why Kayko was late, why Kurama missed the field on his softball throw and why Hiei was brained by that flower pot.Wow, and I thought it was Mister Kimura.And, it hints at some other things that we haven't got to yet in the story.

Chibi Yusuke nods. Yes, yes. I will look forward to these things. The second thing to explain is that aerobics show you were watching in Episode 16.

Chibi Botan puts her hand to her head, embarrassed. I think that show must be a plot invention. Morning exercises would traditionally be Tai Chi.Maybe you were watching some DVD? Also, is there a Sawai Miyu?

Chibi Botan nods. Yes, she is a bikini model slash actress slash idol singer. The show that she was talking about would have been Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (live action) where she plays the lead role.Does she act better than she sings?

Chibi Botan laughs, embarrassed. That's beyond the scope of this omake.We have more things to explain, but were out of time.So until next time ...

Chibi Botan and Chibi Yusuke say in unison see you later!


	19. Song of the Demon World

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 19 - The Lock Five Battle - Song of the Demon World

Scene 1

Miss Sakaki walks to school. She walks alone, because the corner where she meets up with her Scooby gang is still several blocks away.

Miss Sakaki!

Miss Sakaki looks around, then down. Strawberry, Parfait! Please, call me Sa-chan.

Strawberry ignores her. Miss Sakaki, there is big, big, big trouble. We found a castle that was oozing evil energy. Worse, we know Chewy is feeding off of it.Good work. Any individuals that seem to be the source?

Parfait nods. A larger older human.

Sakaki nods. Older than the others in the castle, like a teacher?

Both Strawberry and Parfait nod.

Which way?

Both Strawberry and Parfait point with their paws.

Miss Sakaki thinks for a minute. It's not unusual for evil energy to ooze from the delinquent Junior High School. Was the teacher thin, with glasses?

Strawberry shakes her head. No glasses, heavy set.

Miss Sakaki nods. That rules out Kimura-sensai. Anything else?

Strawberry pushes her front paws together and blushes. Well, that young guy you were talking to, the one who could hear me talking? He also goes to that school.I knew that from his uniform. But, with his spiritual awareness, he could be in some danger. Miss Sakaki nods decisively. Okay, the plan is for you two to investigate the large evil guy and try to get a positive id.

Parfait sits up. Oh, I just remembered, that guy trashed the office that had taken me in, some singing place.Good, meet me here tonight and I'll bring a sketch book.

Strawberry blushes again. Miss Sakaki, is that young guy your ... Strawberry waves her left front paw, then realizes that she doesn't have an pinkie finger.

Miss Sakaki smiles a little. I don't have a boyfriend, and he isn't my outside lover. You have some imagination Strawberry.I have to run. Do your best!

Strawberry and Parfait shout in unison. 

Scene 2

Mister Akashi sits at his desk in the teacher's office during lunch. After waiting until there was no one was close, he taps his phone three times.

It rings. Mister Akashi. I hope that your backup plan is in place?

Mister Akashi smiles an evil smile. It is.I hope it will work out better than the plans of that incompetent lackey of yours, Mister Iwamoto.There is no way this plan could fail.Word on the street is that those punks are going to attack tonight. Should I wait to start my plan until after they try to take Lock Five?No. I would be better to set the wheels in motion today so that you can attack them right after they return.

Mister Akashi nods. I see. I guess you're not confident in your crew's ability to stop these kids?

The voice on the phone turns angry. There will be nothing left of them after this crew is done. However, if by some miracle they survive, they will be greatly weakened so your attack should succeed.I am happy you're giving me this support.Akashi, this is no joke. We could lose hundreds of years of progress if they can compromise lock six.There is no way I would let that happen.Mister Iwamoto said that as well.And, I'm sure that you've said that there was no way those punks could survive' at every level of the locks.

The voice on the other line seethes. Just do it!I will.

Scene 3

One by one the lights go out in the evil castle. Strawberry and Parfait stand guard by the front gates of the castle. Soon, their patience is rewarded and the man who oozes evil energy leaves. They start tracking him at a conservative distance, not wanting to engage an enemy so powerful.

Scene 4

Yusuke stands by the door leading to the fifth lock. He tries to breath slowly to control his anxiety. Shouldn't Hiei and Kurama go in with me?

Miss Genkai shakes her head. That would ruin the mood for them.What if they rip us to shreds the moment we walk in?

Kurama pats Yusuke on the shoulder. They never kill anything slowly.Very funny. Give me a break Kurama, I have a lot of stuff to remember! Ryoko drilled me for a whole hour on how to do Yaoi correctly. And, with Kuwabara under a Spirit Rose spell, I'll have to do all the work.

Kuwabara gets mad. Hey, Yusuke. What are you complaining about. No one is going to see you perform, I'll have to kiss Kurama in front of everyone.

Yusuke rubs his eyes to mimic crying. I am so sad for you, Kuwabara, especially since I had to do exactly that in the last battle.You probably liked it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glare at each other then turn away with their noses up.

Kurama wraps his arms around the feuding full humans' shoulders. Come on guys. What happens in battle stays in battle. And, it's better to be embarrassed but victorious than proud and dead.

Yusuke and and Kuwabara push him off and say in unison Says you!

Botan comes over to make the peace. She grabs Yusuke and Kuwabara but the lapels of their school uniforms. Botan starts sniffling, I'm so impressed that you two are willing to make this sacrifice. I'm sorry that we had to face Yaoin demons but I'm just so proud that you two were willing to step up to the plate.

Yusuke turns away. Oh, brother.Miss Botan, I promise you that I will not fail in this mission!

Yusuke turns back to see Kuwabara bowing to Miss Botan. Suck up.

Kayko comes over to Yusuke. I brought something special for you. Ryoko thought of it at the last minute and made me bring it. Kayko sprinkles a packet over Yusuke's head. With this glitter you'll be the absolute sparkling image of a Uke.

Yusuke looks like he's going to explode, but then calms down and smiles. Thanks, Kayko. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do my best to make sure those demons go down.

Both Kayko and Botan smile and nod at Yusuke.

Kurama takes his spirit rose out. Okay, everyone knows their role. Yusuke, after the kiss, Kuwabara will be charged up for five minutes so don't drag the play out too long.No problem there. Yusuke waves his hand in front of his face furiously.

Good. Yell when it's safe and we'll rush in to line up the demons.

Yusuke nods.

Kayko gives Yusuke a hug. Knock them dead.

Yusuke nods again. That is the idea.

Kurama holds his Spirit Rose up. Let's do this.

The petals of the Spirit Rose swirl around Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes go blank. Kurama kisses Kuwabara. Kuwabara eyes change again and look cruel.

Kurama turns to Yusuke. He has his instructions. Let's go!

Yusuke stands next to the door. Kuwabara grabs Yusuke, opens the door, throws Yusuke into the room and follows, closing the door behind.

Botan holds her hands to her chest. This is horrible. I can't stand not knowing if Yusuke and Kuwabara are safe.

The rest of the Scooby gang line up by the door. Seconds pass that feel like hours.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity they hear a demonic roar.

All clear!

The gang rushes into the room to see four large demons walking around in a daze.

Kurama runs to Kuwabara and claps his hand in front of Kuwabara's face. Show time, guy!

Kuwabara snaps out of it and helps Miss Genkai, Kayko and Hiei line up the demons in a straight line.

Spirit Gun!

The demons collapse. Miss Botan pulls out her Spirit Hula Hoop and stretches it out extra wide.

Thirty seconds later, the demons are all in Koenma's holding cell.

Koenma passes out through the Spirit Hula Hoop a very large board. Kurama and Hiei grab it and install it across the lock six door.

Kurama wipes his brow. That should hold it for a while.

Suddenly Kurama, Yukina and Hiei look sick. Their eyes bulge out and they hold their heads.

Miss Genkai screams. Get them to Lock Four now!

Yusuke grabs Kurama, Kayko grabs Yukina and Kuwabara grabs Hiei and they practical throw them back into Lock Four.

Kurama recovers first. What happened?

Miss Genkai gives him a hug. Proximity sickness. Lock Five is so close to the demon dimension that the demon half of half demons will try to emerge. Miss Genkai takes a stopwatch out of her pocket. I knew this might happen, but at least now we know that the effect takes ninety seconds to take hold. She holds the stopwatch up to confirm the time.

Kurama nods gravely. And, if you hadn't gotten us out of the room?

Miss Genkai shakes her head. You three had a decent shot at killing the rest us. Yusuke could have got you guys with Spirit Gun, but then the three of you would have been in the hospital for several months.

The rest of the gang files into Lock Four.

Yusuke shakes his head. I'm not embarrassed to say that the three of you scared the daylights out of me.

Miss Genkai nods. As well they should. This is going to make the logistics for Lock Six much tougher.

Miss Botan nods. She holds up the Spirit Hula Hoop. You have a plan for this, right Koenma?

Koenma puts his hand to his head. I'll get right on it.

Yukina comes to and sees Hiei who is still out of it. Yukina rushes to his side.

Hiei comes to. What a migraine.

Yukina realizes what she is doing and turns away, her nose up.

The rest of the gang giggle.

Botan hugs Yusuke and Kuwabara. Did everything go okay?

Koenma sticks his head through the Spirit Hula Hoop. I can show you a replay.

Kayko smiles. Can you make an edited tape for Ryoko?

Koenma smiles. Shouldn't be too hard.

Yusuke crosses his arms. You guys might as well watch it. I'd rather you see what really happened rather than imagining something worse.

Koenma positions a monitor so it can be seen on the other side of the Spirit Hula Hoop. The screen turns on.

A door opens and Yusuke is thrown in a room. Yusuke sparkles in the dim light. Kuwabara follows with a cruel look on his face. You've resisted my advances for the last time. Tonight, I will make you mine.

Yusuke cowers against a wall. You're cruel and evil. How could I ever submit to a man like you?

Kuwabara pins Yusuke against the wall and pulls Yusuke's uniform to expose one of Yusuke's shoulders. Who could resist my desire? And, you, with your purity and innocence, how could I resist corrupting you with my passion.

Yusuke's eyes grow wide and his pupils small. Oh, no. Please don't!

Kuwabara kisses Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke lets out an moan.

Tonight I make you mine. Kuwabara kisses Yusuke on the lips. The Demons, off screen, roar.

Yusuke pushes Kuwabara off. All clear!

The screen goes blank. Koenma sticks his head through the Spirit Hula Hoop. Excellent job, Yusuke.

Yusuke smiles. I had a conscientious teacher. Yusuke turns to Kurama. You liked the performance, right Kurama?

Kurama smiles. It definitely got the job done.Good, now I won't have to lie to Ryoko if she asks if you liked it.

Kayko grabs Yusuke. Hey Yusuke, that was kind of hot.

Yusuke jumps four feet. The rest of the gang, even the hurting half demons, laugh.

Scene 5

Strawberry and Parfait follow Mister Akashi to a apartment building. He stops by a mailbox and puts a piece of paper inside. The mailbox starts glowing with evil energy. Mister Akashi waves his hand over the mail box and it stops glowing.

Mister Akashi walks back the way he came. Strawberry checks the lettering on the mailbox. It says Miss Botan.

Strawberry and Parfait leave, continuing their surveillance on the retreating Mister Akashi.

One minute later Botan pulls up on her bicycle. She pulls her compact out. I don't know if I can do this.

Koenma's face appears in the compact. But, you're a Shimigami. This is what you do.But, I've been a human for a while now.

Koenma nods his head. We both knew the dangers involved. I can't judge you Botan, since I haven't had to deal with human hormones for several months, but I will set a back up plan in motion tonight.

Botan starts crying.

Botan, no one else could have done half the job that you have. Let's just keep putting one foot in front of the other until the full job is finished.

Botan sniffles. I understand.

Botan closes the compact. She absentmindedly grabs the mail and walks inside. The apartment starts glowing with demonic energy.

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Botan are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Botan smiles. Welcome to our special theater!

Chibi Yusuke smiles. Tonight we'll discuss some more details about the show.

Chibi Botan nods. By the way, excellent job today.

A giant sweat mark appears besides Chibi Yusuke's head. I need to have a little talk with my agent. Anyway, many people might want to know about the height convention that was discussed in the previous episode.Yes, yes. Is that really true?As odd as it might seem, it is true. Almost all works of fan fiction that pair up Kurama and Hiei will make Kurama the Seme and Hiei the Uke.

Chibi Botan's eye's grow huge. My goodness, so the soft spoken and gentle Kurama gets to dominate the macho Hiei just because he's taller?

Chibi Yusuke nods.

And, for our second detail, since we were dealing with Yaoi-girl Ryoko a lot recently, I thought I would revisit episode seven when she was possessed by a demon.

Chibi Yusuke nods. Yes, she was making a lot of really weird references. What was that all about?

Chibi Yusuke looks serious. Apparently the demon was a fan of the American television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and manipulated Ryoko by making her think that she was the character Faith' from that show.

The screen in the middle of stage lights up and shows a scene with Ryoko and Kayko from episode 7:

In the girls foot locker aisle Kayko sees Ryoko. Good morning, Ryoko!How's it going girly girl?Ryoko, are you okay?Five by ... I'm fine. Ryoko corrects herself in mid-sentence and tries to fit in.

The screen goes blank.

I got it. So that's why nothing she said made sense.Exactly. We have some more details, but we're out of time.So until next time ...

Chibi Botan and Chibi Yusuke say in unison see you later!


	20. 5 x 5 The Legend of Botan

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 20 - 5 x 5 The Legend of Shinobu

Scene 1

All is black and still. Suddenly the sound of objects whistling by is heard.

An over head light turns on to reveal an apartment. There are several dart boards on the walls. Each one now has a Kunai (Ninja dagger) in the bullseye of the dart board.

Shinobu does a little victory dance for hitting all of the targets with accuracy. She is dressed in a pink lady Ninja robe with a white headband (with a smiley face in the middle), red hair bow and a fishnet leotard undergarment. Her look is complemented by long dark gray gloves and stockings and a wide dark gray belt tied with a green ribbon. Added focus is provided by a large red ball tied to the ends of her long light blue hair.

Shinobu opens the door to the hallway. The door opens into the apartment. After looking both ways to make sure it was safe Shinobu jumps to the top of the door and hangs upside down by her knees and starts doing sit-ups to the top of the door. After fifty repetitions Shinobu hears someone coming in the hall. She flips down and closes the door.

Shinobu sits by the door and breaths a sigh of relief. You got lucky today, neighbor. If you had saw my secret Ninja training I would have no choice but to kill you. Shinobu giggles in a sinister way.

Shinobu grabs the phone and dials a number. Hi! Listen, you have to come to my place this morning. It's very important. Okay? Ten minutes? Great. Bye.

Scene 2

A girl approaches Shinobu's apartment and knocks on the door.

Come in!

The girl walks in and is ensnared in a rope trap that hangs her from the ceiling dangling her upside down from her feet.

Kaede, what did you think of my new trap?

The girl, swinging upside down from a rope looks confused. Who is Kaede and why are you dressed strange?

Shinobu leans down to look the upside down girl in the eyes. Why Kaede is Kaede of course.

The inside of Shinobu's lady Ninja robe starts glowing. The girl's eyes go blank. Let me down Shinobu.

Shinobu tries to gently release Kaede from the trap but screws up and both of them crash to the ground in a heap. Shinobu sticks her tongue out. That wasn't too bad?It's okay. Kaede rubs her bottom. But, you shouldn't be fooling around on an important day like today!

Shinobu nods. I know. We still have to make the last minute preparations. This is my big chance to become an Idol Ninja.

Kaede nods. Miyabi and I support you one hundred percent.

Shinobu panics. Oh, no! I have to get her here.

Shinobu grabs the phone. Yukina? We have an important meeting at my place. You can be here in five minutes? Great! Bye.

Kaede again looks confused. Who is Yukina?

Shinobu has a sinister look. Kaede, it was most unfortunate that you heard the secret Ninja Name of Miyabi. The ways of the Ninja are very strict about such security breaches. You realize now I have to kill you?

Kaede looks terrified.

Shinobu sticks out her tongue. Just kidding. Yukina is just a childhood nickname I gave my little sister.

Kaede relaxes. You really had me scared Shinobu.

Shinobu beams. You were? Yatta! It's very important for a Ninja to be able to intimidate people.Really? I thought Ninja snuck up on people and took them out without warning or need for intimidation.

Shinobu sticks out her tongue. Got me there!

Both Kaede and Shinobu laugh.

Scene 3

Yukina does a hop, skip and jump down Shinobu's hall. She half hums half sings to herself. No Hiei this morning. Tra la la la la. No Hiei this morning. Tra la la la la.

Yukina gets to Shinobu's door which is ajar. She notices the lights are out. This looks bad. Yukina focuses her mind to see into Shinobu's room. She senses two people, but their locations don't seem to be in any fixed part of the apartment.

Yukina enters and turns the light on. She scans the room and sees no sign of life. Yukina shuts the door. The room goes dark.

Shinobu and Kaede leap from the area between the top of the door and the ceiling covering Yukina in a blanket.

Shinobu smiles. Gotcha little sister. You were too slow.

Yukina fights her way out of the blanket. Little sister?

Shinobu looks into Yukina eyes. Of course, you are my little sister Miyabi.

The inside of Shinobu's Lady Ninja robe starts glowing again, around the area of her upper left chest.

Yukina's eye's grow blank. Older sister, you don't have time to be playing pranks. Today is your tryout to be a Ninja Idol. I, Miyabi, am here to make sure that nothing stands in your way.

Shinobu starts crying. Kaede, Miyabi, I'm so lucky to have two people that I can depend on. I promise not to fail today!

Kaede and Miyabi nod in unison.

But what if I forget my lines? Or, slip on a banana peal?

Miyabi's eyes grow dark. Onee-sama, didn't I tell you before not to worry about unimportant things?

Shinobu bows her head and bends over. I'm sorry.

Miyabi holds her arm out and several prayer seals appear between her fingers. Just so you don't forget, Shinobu.

Miyabi throws the seals which change into disembodied arms holding fly swatters. The arms give Shinobu a quick spanking.

Kaede whispers to Miyabi. Miyabi, isn't that a little harsh?

Miyabi looks serious. Onee-sama must learn to focus if she wants to fulfill her destiny as an Idol Ninja.

The disembodied arms disappear. Shinobu rubs her behind. I promise to be more focused!

Miyabi smiles. I'm sure you will be. Now, let's rehearse your song one more time.

Shinobu sticks her fist in the air. All right!

Shinobu walks over to a CD player. Her robe briefly glows and driving novelty music starts coming out of the CD player.

Shinobu pretends to take a microphone. I'm a little Ninja girl, come hear Shinobu's story. I might be young and I might be new but I'll work and train for my Ninja way! As I train and do my best, I'll do the metamorphosis, I'll cast a beguiling spell and pose for all my fans to see.

Miyabi stops the CD player. Shinobu, you should have transformed by now.

Shinobu panics. Do the songs with the transformations? Shinobu spazzes out and has multiplication signs for eyes.

Miyabi slumps her head. Are you so sure of yourself that you feel you can do the transformations without rehearsing?

Shinobu nods. I just don't want to wear myself out. The transformations are very taxing.

Miyabi nods. What about the clone technique?That's a little easier, I could do that.Okay, continue. Miyabi restarts the tape.

Shinobu breaks right back into the song without missing the beat. Here we go, hold on tight, take a deep breath. Ninja art - clone technique.

Suddenly two copies of Shinobu appear behind her as backup singers.

One, two, three, four, I'll never give up. Go for it, go for it, that didn't work right, show me how to throw the shuriken. One, two, three, four, now let me try it. Eeya, Eeya, right in the bullseye. Cheer for me, because I'll go all out. When tomorrow comes I'll will be there, a Ninja girl!

The Shinobu copies disappear.

Miyabi smiles. I would have liked to see you be more well rehearsed, but I think that for your audition today you are ready onee-sama.

Shinobu falls to her knees and starts crying. Do you really think so?

Kaede comforts Shinobu. I think you'll knock them dead.

Shinobu's eyes sparkle. Kaede, Miyabi, you two have been so wonderful to me. Shinobu suddenly looks determined. So, I will go all out on this audition!

Kaede and Miyabi nod in unison.

Let's just hope that Onsokumaru and his buddies don't try to interfere.

Scene 4

Shinobu, Kaede and Miyabi walk down the street past a park. They get plenty of puzzled stares as the walk by. One mother warns her young child not to look at the three girls in the eyes and hurries off.

Shinobu looks puzzled. Kaede, Miyabi, are you two doing something weird? People are looking at you two funny.

Kaede shakes her head. They're staring at your over the top and flashy Ninja outfit.

Shinobu laughs. Kaede, you're so funny. They can't see me, I used Ninja Invisibility Technique before we went out.

Miyabi slaps herself in the forehead. Shinobu, didn't I tell you that you weren't doing that technique effectively.

Shinobu panics. You mean people can see me?

Kaede puts her hand on Shinobu's shoulder. There, there. Just pretend that you're going to a costume-play or an anime convention.

Shinobu grabs Kaede's hands with sparkles in her eyes. Kaede, you always know what to say.

Suddenly Miyabi stops and Kaede and Shinobu bump into her. Look, two cats!

The inside of Shinobu's Ninja robe glows faintly. Shinobu rushes up to the cats and throws them into the bushes. No time to play today, cats. I have my big audition.

The cats run off at tremendous velocity.

Kaede pouts. Was that necessary, Shinobu?

Miyabi nods her head. Kaede, this is an important day, Shinobu needs to stay focused.

Scene 5

The needle over the elevator door moves to the number ten. The door opens and Miyabi, Shinobu and Kaede pile out.

Kaede looks around. Miyabi, did you bring the room number?

Miyabi wonders around for a minute. Here it is!

Kaede looks at the door. Miyabi, are you sure? It says Idol Singer Monthly Magazine. Are they the ones running the audition.

Shinobu laughs. Kaede, you're so silly. A Ninja contest wouldn't hang a big sign that says Ninja's come here!' That would be a big security breach.

Kaede nods. I suppose it would.

Miyabi opens the door.

A sinister looking gentleman greats them. Welcome to the audition. We'll just need to take some information from you.

Shinobu smiles. Of course!I'm a Ninja, that's a secret.I'm a Ninja, that's a secret.Blood type?I'm a Ninja, that's a secret.Three measurements?

I'm a Ninja, that's a secret.

The gentleman smiles. You are a well trained Ninja, I see. But, the three of you need to wait a few minutes. The gentleman snaps his fingers and all three girls collapse on a sofa.

Scene 7

The gentleman smiles. It didn't take them long to come. Are they more powerful than I thought?

The gentleman snaps his fingers. The girls recover.

Shinobu stands up, a little wobbly. Is it time to get started?

The gentleman hides behind a changing partition.

More people rush into the room.

Shinobu snaps to attention. Onsokumaru, I will not let you stand in the way of my dream! Ninja Art - Clone Technique!

Suddenly two copies of Shinobu appear. All three Shinobu's draw out concealed wooden swords.

Miyabi holds out both hands, each one full of prayer seals.

Kaede hides behind the other four. Can't you guys talk this over?

One of the Shinobu's hands Kaede a wooden sword. Ninja's only negotiate with combat and come to a consensus with killing.

The three Shinobu's charge. Miyabi throws her scrolls which turn into disembodied arms. The arms catch one the shortest of the intruders and start spanking him. Kaede starts swinging wildly at one of the intruders who tries to grab her.

Suddenly two cats race into the room. This distracts one of the Shinobu's enough to get her to stop swinging. I wonder what those cats are doing?

The cats pounce on and are able to knock over the dressing partition where the sinister looking man was hiding.

The intruder who the distracted Shinobu was swinging at points his finger like a gun at the sinister looking man.

The distracted Shinobu panics. What are you doing, Sasuke? That man isn't part of the fight!

The intruder pulls the trigger of his gun.

The sinister man grabs his chest and screams, then keels over dead.

The distracted Shinobu clutches her chest and screams. The inside of her Lady Ninja robe glows, then explodes. Everything goes black.


	21. The last stand of Mister Akashi

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 21 - Mr. Akashi's last stand

Scene 1

Kurama walks into the homeroom. A quick look around tells him that there are a few people missing. He goes to his seat, right behind Hiei's seat. Where's Botan? Or Kayko? Or Yukina?

Hiei is reading a book, World Domination for Dummies. He looks up. Oh, Yukina told me she had a morning meeting with Miss Botan. Hiei looks to the set to his immediate left. Oh, I guess Kayko isn't here either. Maybe it was the same meeting?

Kurama turns around to address Yusuke. Did Kayko tell you she had a meeting with Miss Botan?

Yusuke thinks for a second. Yeah, she called before I left. Maybe their meeting ran long?

Kurama looks puzzled. They don't usually run long.

Miss Genkai enters. Morning, class. I am Miss Genkai. Apparently Miss Botan hasn't made it to school yet, so I will temporarily take over this home room.

Kurama gets a very worried look on his face.

Scene 2

Miss Sakaki looks out the window of her class. She was bored with class as usual. She gets good grades without trying so her mind often wonders.

Suddenly Miss Sakaki sees Strawberry and Parfait in the school yard disparately trying to signal her by doing a synchronized dance.

Sensei? May I be excused? I have a stomach ache.

Miss Sakaki's teacher scratches her head. This is the third time this quarter you've had a stomach ache. I hope it's not serious?I should be okay if I lie down for a little bit.Guess it can't be helped.

Miss Sakaki leaves her class. She fakes a belly ache until she is several rooms away from her art class, then breaks into a sprint.

Miss Sakaki exits the school and motions the cats to follow her out of sight from her art class.

Strawberry bows. Miss Sakaki, please excuse us for interrupting your school day.

Sakaki breaths hard trying to catch her breath. It's okay. I'm sure that you have something important.

Parfait nods. We saw a very scary sight. Three girls were walking down the street. The older one was oozing demonic energy from her robe. The other two looked like they were being controlled.

Sakaki looks thoughtful. That's a pretty common sight. Especially if there is an bishounen idol singer CD sale going on. What was special about these three girls?

Strawberry nods. One of the girls was the girl who we followed to that demonic castle.Oh, yes. The school.

Parfait gets excited. And, we saw the girl with the glowing robe last night. The man who trashed my former home went to her home and left a piece of paper in her mail box.

Strawberry nods. And the girl came home and took the piece of paper with her.I see. I will have to try to find that guy who goes to that school. Maybe if I drew a picture of him I could pass it around?

Parfait smiles. Good idea. We can also help you draw a picture of the evil girl.

Miss Sakaki smiles. Thanks, guys.

Scene 3

Miss Sakaki stands at the front gate of Yusuke's school. She shudders. What a weird vibe.

Ryoko walks by. Excuse me, Miss, may I help you?

Miss Sakaki pulls out her art class sketch book. I'm looking for this guy.

Ryoko looks at the sketch and bursts out laughing.

Miss Sakaki looks puzzled. Do you know this guy?I'm sorry, it's just this is the first cute drawing I've ever seen of Kuwabara.So his name is Kuwabara?

Ryoko nods. Yeah, but he doesn't have whiskers and paws. Im Ryoko, by the way.I'm Miss Sakaki. Could I talk to Kuwabara?

Ryoko smiles. Sure, I'll go get him. I like the way you draw. I should show you some of my stuff.

Miss Sakaki smiles. I would like that.Give me your cell phone. Ryoko grabs Miss Sakaki's cell phone out of Miss Sakaki's purse.

Ahh, okay.

Ryoko punches in her number. Call me tonight, okay?Ahh, okay.

Scene 4

Kuwabara walks down the hall. Secret admirer? Kuwabara shudders. Knowing Ryoko, it's probably some guy.

Kuwabara walks out to the school gate and sees Miss Sakaki. Kuwabara smiles. Hey, I remember you. Miss Sakaki, right?

Miss Sakaki smiles. Yes. A situation has come up. Do you know this person?

Kuwabara looks at Miss Sakaki's art pad. He looks at it from several angles including upside down. I think this is Miss Botan, however Miss Botan doesn't have whiskers and paws. And, she usually doesn't wear a Ninja outfit.The paws aren't important. She was seen walking down the street in a Ninja outfit. And, she was under some sort of demonic possession. And, she was walking around with two other girls who were under their control.Wow, did you see this yourself?

Strawberry and Parfait poke their heads out from behind Miss Sakaki. Strawberry smiles. We did.

Kuwabara gets a sweat mark beside his head. And, these two pirates are reliable sources?

Miss Sakaki nods. Yes. And, they can probably track the girls from where they bumped into them earlier.

Kuwabara nods. Okay, it sounds strange, but Miss Botan, Kayko and Yukina might be in trouble.

Okay, however, I have to get back to class. I will leave Strawberry and Parfait in your care.

Scene 5

Kuwabara returns to the school gate with Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama.

Yusuke sticks his nose up. Kuwabara, I'm all for skipping class, but you said that you had a lead on Miss Botan's disappearance?

Kuwabara picks up Strawberry and Parfait. They know.

Strawberry nods. Yes, she's in extreme danger. Please, follow us.

A giant sweet mark appears beside Yusuke's head. Kuwabara, it meowed.

Kurama shakes his head. No. Clear your mind Yusuke. This cat has a different energy color from a normal cat. I sense an intent to her meow. Can you understand the cat, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara nods.

Tell the cats to lead us to Miss Botan.

Kuwabara holds the cats up. You'll take us to Miss Botan, right?

Strawberry nods. Tell them that when we get put down we'll look left and right then start running.

Kuwabara nods. They said they'll look right and left and then start running.

Kuwabara puts the cats down. They look left and right and then take off.

Kuwabara waves for the rest of the gang to follow him. They stay still.

Hiei speaks in a sarcastic tone. They looked left and right, not right and left.

Kuwabara grows to giant size. Follow those cats!

The rest of the gang starts running.

Scene 6

Yusuke and Kuwabara pant heavily at the top of the stairs, but Hiei and Kurama seem okay.

Strawberry is agitated. Come on guys!

Yusuke frowns. There's such a thing as an elevator.

Kuwabara looks down the hall. Where is this place?

Kurama frowns. Kuwabara, if you calm down you'll see evil energy oozing out from the third door on the left.

Kuwabara and Yusuke nod.

Hiei rolls his eyes. Yusuke, you're the highest ranking member of the team here. What is our plan?

Yusuke thinks for a second. We have a bad situation here. If Botan and the girls are under enemy control, they might try to fight us, instead of wanting to be rescued.

Kurama nods. Excellent analysis. Hiei, do you think that you could take care of Yukina?I could possibly keep her busy.Kuwabara, do you think you could keep Miss Botan tied up?I'll do my best.

Kurama nods. Okay, I'll try to occupy Kayko and Yusuke you look for demons. Is that an acceptable plan Yusuke?

Yusuke nods.

The four boys join fists and quietly say .

Scene 7

The four boys enter the Idol Singer Monthly Magazine office. They see Yukina and Kayko with blank looks on their faces and Botan dressed in a Lady Ninja outfit.

Botan yells out. Onsokumaru, I will not let you stand in the way of my dream! Ninja Art - Clone Technique! Botan joins her hands and draws some Japanese letters in the air. Botan splits into three Botan's.

Yusuke gulps. There went our plan!

Kayko hides behind the other four. Can't you guys talk this over?

One of the Botan's hands Kayko a wooden sword. Ninja's only negotiate with combat and come to a consensus with killing.

Yukina throws some sealing scrolls. They transform in mid-air into disembodied arms. The arms grab Hiei and hold him suspended in the air. The arms also start spanking Hiei.

Yukina laughs. You're ten years too early to fight me, Onsokumaru!

Two of the Botan's jump Kuwabara and take turns hitting him with practice swords. One hits Kuwabara in the chest. When Kuwabara defends his chest, the other Botan hits Kuwabara in the butt.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Kayko also takes a practice sword and pins Kurama to the wall.

The final Botan brawls with Yusuke, pinning him to the ground with a practice sword.

Yusuke looks around from the ground. This doesn't look good.

Strawberry and Parfait rush into the room and knock down a changing partition in the back of the room.

When the partition falls down Yusuke sees Mister Akashi. Yusuke rolls to his side to free his arms. Botan presses down the practice sword on Yusuke's neck. This is painful to Yusuke, but at least Yusuke can speak.

Yusuke joins his hands and points his finger at Mister Akashi.

Botan panics. What are you doing, Sasuke? That man isn't part of the fight!Spirit Gun!

Mister Akashi eyes go blank. His chest heaves around like something is moving inside. He then stops moving and falls over dead.

The two Lady Ninja Botan's who were assaulting Kuwabara disappear.

The arms holding up Hiei disappear and Hiei falls in a heap.

Kayko's eyes stop being blank. She immediately starts blushing as she notices how close she is to Kurama.

Botan falls off of Yusuke. She grasps her upper chest. Mister Akashi's cursed scroll, the scroll that Miss Botan had inadvertently picked up the night before from her mail box, the scroll that made Miss Botan think that she was apprentice Ninja Shinobu, the scroll that had made Miss Botan demonically possess Kayko and Yukina, the scroll hidden in Miss Botan's Lady Ninja outfit, explodes. Miss Botan grabs her chest in agony.

A circle of light appears. Koenma and two monstrous looking assistants jump through the circle. The assistants are dressed in medical gear and carry a stretcher.

Koenma directs the assistants to rush Miss Botan through the circle and off to the Spirit Hospital.

Yusuke turns up his nose. Aren't you a little late for the party?

Koenma shakes his head. We've been on high alert since last night when Botan disappeared from sight.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. The all-powerful and all-knowing Koenma couldn't see something?

Koenma looks down. The enemy was able to block my powers with that scroll that just exploded.

Yusuke nods his head. Well, the important this is, is Miss Botan going to be okay?

Koenma smiles. Miss Botan should be back to school tomorrow. She's going to be fine. Nothing our doctors can't heal quickly. Anyway, I have to get back to work. You guys did a good job. I'm getting reports that there is no more demonic energy coming from the upper part of the school. If we seal the final lock, you job will be done.

Yusuke nods. About time.

Koenma jumps through the light circle and and the Koenma and the circle disappear.

Scene 8

Koenma enters Botan's spirit hospital room. How are you doing, Ninja?

Botan's upper body is heavily bandaged. With effort she sits up in bed. Botan hangs her head.

Koenma smiles. Good news. Reports have come in telling me that other than your shoulder, the good guys sustained no damage and the bad guys' main earth contact in Tokyo was killed.Mister Akashi, your fellow teacher.

Botan fights a smile through the pain. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. What a waste he was.

Koenma nods. However, ...

Botan's smile vanishes. I know. I have been human dangerously long. It was starting to affect my judgment and performance as a Shimigami.

Koenma nods again. I'm sorry, but I need to pull the trigger on our backup plan.

Botan shakes her head, painfully. Boss, I thought of a different way. Hear this out. First, we could do this ...

Koenma nods, listening to Botan's new plan.

What do you think?It's bold, but I would expect nothing less from you. I think we can get it done.

Botan smiles. Thank you, Koenma, this is more than I deserve.

Koenma smiles. After all your good work, I can grant you this favor. But, you'll have to live with the consequences.I will, happily.


	22. Transfer Student Pioni

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 22 - Transfer Student Pioni

Scene 1

Are you sure you're okay? Yusuke and Kayko walk to school. You seem a little out of it.

Kayko shakes her head. I'm okay. I talked to Miss Genkai last night and she said that Yukina and I might have headaches and dizziness today, but it shouldn't be a big deal.

Yusuke smiles. Yeah, well, good thing you guys didn't inflict some serious damage yesterday.

Kayko nods. I just want things to get back to normal.

Yusuke smirks. Normal? With my life? Not a chance.

Yusuke and Kayko turn a corner and Kayko almost tips over from dizziness. Yusuke catches her.

Wow, Yusuke, you're becoming a gentleman.

Yusuke turns up his nose. You're my teammate. I wouldn't let Kuwabara or Kurama fall.

Kayko pokes Yusuke in the side. And, I'll bet Ryoko could tell us why.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. Can my life get any stranger?

Scene 2

The Scooby gang approach the school gate. Suddenly Mugimora pops up. Yusuke, Yusuke, I sense something off in the school yard.

Yusuke nods.

The group all falls silent and scans the other side of the school yard wall for psychic images.

Finally Yusuke speaks. There are considerably less bad vibes than yesterday, since we took out Mister Akashi last night. Is that what it?

Mugimora shakes his head. Be on alert. Mugimora shrinks back to the lucky charm on Yusuke's briefcase.

The Scooby gang walks through the school gate. Yusuke notices in the corner of his eye a bullying incident. Two thugs were bullying some girl that Yusuke didn't recognize.

Come on, give us your lunch money!Yeah, he's Yusuke Urameshi's cousin, so you better give us the money now!

Yusuke turns to break up the incident. Kuwabara grabs him.

Hey, remember you can't fight.

Yusuke smiles. Miss Genkai has been teaching me some new fighting techniques. I want to test them out.

Kuwabara nods.

You two again? You guys are really starting to piss me off. Yusuke walks up to the two bullies and strikes a threatening pose with fire in his eyes.

The two bullies flinch. One of them regains his composure. Yusuke, you're a has been. I haven't seen you fight anyone in a month. The two of us will show you what's up!

Yusuke does a melodramatic laugh. You two losers? I would like to see that.

The two boys strike a fighting pose. Yusuke strikes a casual pose but clears his mind so that he can see his opponent's auras.

One boy lunges at him. Because Yusuke is reading the boy's spirit energy, the boy looks like he's moving in slow motion to Yusuke. Yusuke effortlessly avoids the boy's punch and then avoids the other boy's kick. With minimal force, Yusuke knocks the second boy off balance and to the ground.

That was just with my little pinkie. Imagine what I could do with my fist?Let's get out of here!

The two boys run away. Yusuke looks around for the girl who was being bullied but she is gone.

Scene 3

Miss Botan stands in front of the homeroom class. She looks bright and refreshed as if she just came from a spa. Good morning class. I'm sorry I had an emergency to deal with yesterday, but I'm back so let's all do our best.

Yusuke notes the look of relief on most of the boys' faces in class.

Today, it gives my great pleasure to introduce to you a transfer student: Pioni Kisaragi!

Pioni enters the room. She has poufy unkept hair and big nerdy glasses. She fidgets a lot when she stands. My name is Pioni. I hope to make some friends at this school. Pioni speaks slowly and with a lot of anxiety.

The boys in the class look at her as if she was a Martian. Suddenly Kurama stands up. Pioni-kun, since the other boys are too intimidated by your beauty to speak, let me welcome you to the class. Of course I'll be your friend.

Suddenly the class is electric as the girls in the class realize that they can get closer to Kurama through Pioni. They start calling for Pioni to sit besides them.

Miss Botan smiles. I'm so happy that you all are welcoming Pioni to this class. However, she should sit in the empty chair in the back. Is that okay, Pioni?

Pioni smiles. Yes, Miss Botan.

Pioni walks to the back of the class, dropping a few things and walking awkwardly. Her class mates pick up for her.

Pioni stops by Yusuke's desk. Umm. Ahh. I would like to thank you for this morning, for saving me from those b-b-bullies.

Yusuke smiles. Don't worry about. The pleasure was all mine.

Pioni takes a seat behind Ryoko.

Ryoko turns around. How's it going? I'm Ryoko.

Pioni smiles. Pleased to meet you. Pioni leans forward. Can I ask you a question?

Ryoko smiles. Who is that guy with the black hair?That's Yusuke. Hey, let's be friends. I need to talk to you about something during lunch.

Kurama and Yusuke exchange a look. Kurama whispers During lunch.

Scene 4

Ryoko and Pioni sit at a table in the school cafeteria.

Pioni, it's great that you became friends with Yusuke and Kurama, but there's something you need to know.Are they super popular?

Ryoko giggles. Well, Kurama is. Yusuke is feared for being a rough neck, but he does have some friends. But, that's not the point.W-w-what is the point?

Ryoko blushes. Well, umm, Kurama and Yusuke are, umm, together.They're related?

Ryoko turns brighter red. No. L-o-v-e, love. Ryoko waves her index finger as she spells out the word.

Pioni turns bright red.

But, they both have female friends. The class representative, Kayko, is a good friend of both. And, Kurama seems close to Yukina.I'm just telling you this so that you don't get your hopes up of dating them.You okay?Yeah. But, I would like to give Yusuke a present for saving me.He should be on the roof. You can take him dessert.

Scene 5

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Miss Genkai sit around in a circle on the roof with their arms crossed.

Miss Genkai finally speaks. I am pleased to see that you guys are always on the alert, but I'm not sure what to think yet.

Kurama nods. It might not be conclusive, but I noticed her suspicious aura right away.

Miss Genkai looks at Yusuke. Any thoughts, Yusuke?I used a lot of spirit energy in a fight this morning. All I noticed is that her aura is a strange color. Almost a normal color but not quite.I saw the same thing as Yusuke. Her aura was almost like two colors fighting it out. Similar to a demonic possession.

Miss Genkai nods. That's one thing that it could mean. Another thing that it could mean is that she has a hidden personality or talent. Something that only comes out in certain situations.Umm, excuse me?

The Scooby gang turns to look at the stairwell door.

Am I interrupting something?

Miss Genkai smiles. Nothing important. Come on in, Pioni.

Pioni smiles. I wanted to thank Yusuke again for saving me this morning from bullies. I brought him dessert. Pioni hands Yusuke a slice of cake with her head down.

Yusuke smiles. Thanks, but maybe you should also thank Miss Genkai. She's been teaching me some martial arts stuff.

Miss Genkai blushes. Oh, come on, Yusuke, I'm just unlocking your true potential.

Pioni bows nervously. Well, I better let you guys continue. Pioni runs away like a bat out of hell.

Kuwabara nudges Yusuke. Yusuke has a girlfriend?

Yusuke turns up his nose. Come on, Kuwabara, even if she was my type, we have a world to save here.

Miss Genkai smiles. Right answer, Yusuke. Are you becoming a suck up now?

Yusuke rolls his eyes.

Now, there was another reason why I came up today. The plan is to take the last lock after school in three days. We need to move fast to prevent the enemy from setting up a strong defense. Miss Botan is going to be very, very busy doing the last minute coordination and won't be able to deal with day to day nonsense. So, until the last battle, I will be taking over managing the small details.

Kurama smiles. I'm sure you'll do great!

Scene 6

Ryoko and Pioni have an after school snack at a cafe.

How was the first day?It was okay. I just wonder ...If you can see Yusuke again? Don't worry. You're talking to the genius social planner Ryoko. I'll set something up. Ryoko pats her biceps.

Pioni blushes. I still can't imagine Yusuke and Kurama, though.

Ryoko pulls out her art sketch book and opens it. Does this help your imagination?

An explosion goes off over Pioni's head and she collapses in her chair with big multiplication signs behind her glasses. It does.

Scene 7

Yusuke approaches home when Mugimora pops up again.

I told you to watch out.Yeah, but there was no demonic activity. I don't get what you were warning me about.A fan girl.

Yusuke pulls the edges of Mugimora's lips outwards. Then say it when you warn us, next time.

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Kayko are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Kayko smiles. Welcome to our special theater!

Chibi Yusuke smiles. For those who follow this segment, you might have wondered where Chibi Botan was. Well, two episodes ago she was demonically possessed and one episode ago she was in the spirit hospital. The screen shows Chibi Botan in a Lady Ninja outfit and then shows Chibi Botan bandaged up.

And, today she is busy planning the lock six assault so I, Chibi Kayko, will be filling in. Chibi Kayko sticks her hip out and puts her index finger on her check.

A sweat mark appears by Chibi Yusuke's head. Um, I would leave that pose to Magical Girl Pretty Sammy.

Chibi Kayko tries to giggle it off. So, if we're not supposed to be posing, what are we supposed to be doing?We're supposed to be giving background information and behind the scenes gossip on the show.

Chibi Kayko nods. Okay, explain why you guys and Miss Genkai where sitting around in a circle with your arms crossed? The screen shows that scene on the roof.

That's easy. In Japan, coming to a consensus is very important. Since we didn't know what to think about Pioni-kun we decided to sit around until we came to a consensus.

A sweat mark now appears by Chibi Kayko's head. And, sitting that way is supposed to help?Of course. It's the official coming-to-a-consensus pose.

Chibi Kayko keels over.

Now, I have a question for you. Last episode, when you came out of the spell, you blushed really bright red when you realized that you where right next to Kurama. Why was that?

Chibi Kayko smiles. That's a se-cr-et.

The Japanese characters for Na, I, and Sho fall on Chibi Yusuke's head. Chibi Yusuke gets back up. That's all the time we have, so until next time ...

They say in unison See you later!

Chibi Kayko strikes the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy pose again.


	23. Karaoke Challenge

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 23 - Karaoke Challenge!

Scene 1

Yusuke walks with Kayko on the way to school. Yusuke says nothing and is sulking.

Yusuke, what's wrong?Wrong? Tomorrow after school we're going to be in a life and death struggle to save the world and Miss Genkai and Miss Botan haven't told us one detail on what we're supposed to be doing. No special training? No last minute strategy sessions? No dress rehearsals for dance routines?

Kayko nods with a troubled look on her face. You're right. It does seem odd.And, Miss Botan has all but avoided us. If we're putting our lives on the line at least they could give us some info.

Kayko hides a sly smile. Okay, Yusuke. I will try to talk to Miss Genkai today. I will try to set up a meeting for after school.

Yusuke nods. Good. Maybe we can find out what the heck is going on.

Scene 2

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kayko eat lunch on the roof in silence, all of them visibly bothered.

Yusuke looks up. Kayko, any luck with Miss Genkai with setting up a meeting?

Hiei interrupts. I can answer that. Miss Genkai told me that there won't be any pre-battle meetings until we get there. I don't have any battle strategy to discus other than Miss Genkai told me that I will be the battle focus and there was no special training I needed to do.

Yusuke closes his eyes, annoyed. This is getting more and more annoying.

Kayko smiles. When did Miss Genkai say this Hiei?  
Well, I talked to her today, and she says that there will be a meeting after school. She made up maps to where the meeting will be because she fears that the demon world might have scouts observing the school.

Hiei rubs his chin. She did?

Kurama laughs. Hiei, it's the woman's prerogative to change her mind.

Hiei looks down, suspicious that something is up.

Scene 3

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina and Kayko walk the sidewalk of a seedy business district.

Yusuke smirks. Where are we going? A love hotel? A hostess club? This isn't the best of neighborhoods here.

Kurama looks around. Yes, I sense a lot of not so nice people here.

Kuwabara chuckles. Yeah, but shouldn't they be afraid of us?

Kurama smiles. True, we should be able to handle ourselves.

Kayko points to a dark alley. It's halfway down this alley.

Kayko takes the lead down the alley. The rest of the group catches up to her and sees her talking to someone behind door with a small slot. It's okay, he says we have room seventeen.

Yusuke shakes his head. Seedier, and seedier. Maybe, we'll have to fight our way out.

Kuwabara nods.

The group walks down a dark hallway to a door with the number seventeen on it. They enter a dark room and walk down a flight of steps.

Suddenly the lights come on.

The gang blinks their eyes, finding themselves in a Karaoke party room. Miss Sakaki, Ryoko, Kayko, Megumi, and Pioni were all sitting at a table with pizzas and sodas.

Kayko puts her hand behind her head. Sorry. Ryoko wanted a Karaoke party with everyone, and since we've all been working so hard on class work I thought we should all take a break.

Yusuke turns to leave but Kurama grabs his arm and whispers in his ear. You're the team leader. Sometimes a team leader has to make sacrifices for the team.

Sensing that Yusuke has his back to the group, Mugimora pops up. Can I watch?

Yusuke hands Mugimora to Kurama. Put it with that stack of plushies in the corner.

Yusuke turns back to the group. Okay, what type of pizza do you have?

Ryoko smiles. Lots of types. Yusuke, I'm not sure you've met this lady. She's Kuwabara's friend, Miss Sakaki.

Scene 4

Ryoko has changed into a tuxedo to be master of ceremonies. Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. Some karaoke!

The Scooby gang and friends clap.

Coming from the changing rooms one and two, our first performers, Hiei and Yukina!

Hiei comes out dressed as a Samurai. Yukina comes out as a shrine maiden. They perform a very passionate folk song about lovers separated by war. Yukina makes no grammatical mistakes in the song. They embrace at the end.

Kurama whispers to Yusuke. That's their favorite song to sing together.

Everyone gives Hiei and Yukina a big hand.

Ryoko gets back on the stage area of the room. Wasn't that great? Excellent job guys. And, now, from dressing room 3, we have Pioni!

Yusuke's jaw drops so hard that it almost hits his chest.

Mugimora nearly stumbles off the stack of plushies.

Pioni comes out of the dressing room without glasses, wearing a flaming long red wig and dressed in a super sexy skin tight mecha costume. A fake fire arm is tied to her arm. She takes the stage and performs a wild and exciting version of Akujo Ni Naritai No (from the Excel Saga soundtrack). Her performance includes twirling the microphone stand like a baton, numerous spins and kicks and ends with her doing a full split.

Ryoko has to wait for the applause to die down. That was the lovely and talented Pioni! She will be doing another number later on.

Scene 5

Kurama and Yusuke meet on the roof of the karaoke building.

Yusuke looks off into the sunset. That was different.

Kurama nods. Well, at least Ryoko's obsession provided a convenient excuse to meet in private.

Yusuke clenches his teeth. I wish you wouldn't reinforce that rumor. It's embarrassing.

Kurama grabs Yusuke by the wrists and pins him to the stairwell wall.

What are you doing?We're being watched from the building across the street.

Yusuke closes his eyes and tries to read the spirit impressions from across the street. Ryoko and Pioni?Careful, they maybe able to read lips.

Yusuke nods. So why did you ask to see me privately?

Kurama turns dead serious. Tomorrow, I am going to be in the vicinity of the demon world. Probably very up close and personal. It won't take long for me to regress to demon form. I want you to promise me one thing. If it looks like I am going to kill Kayko, kill me first.If you're in demon form then Spirit Gun should knock you out without killing you. You're my team mate. Everyone is coming back alive tomorrow.

Kurama nods, then kisses Yusuke. Yusuke does nothing, knowing that they are being watched.

Kurama holds up his hand. To victory.

Yusuke grabs Kurama's hand as if they were going to arm wrestle, and nods.

Across the street, Pioni puts down Ryoko's binoculars. Oh, m-my goodness.

Ryoko smiles. Told you so.And, I wanted to ask Yusuke out on a date.

Ryoko holds Pioni's hand. Then do so. Every girl in the school hounds Kurama for a date. At worst, Yusuke and Kurama will think it's cute. At best, Yusuke will accept and you'll become better friends.

Pioni sighs.

Scene 6

Pioni joins Ryoko by the woods next to the baseball field for lunch.

Any luck?

Pioni pulls out the pink envelope that she put in Yusuke's locker before school. I found it in my locker, right before lunch. I've b-been to scared to open it.

Ryoko grabs it. I'll read it for you.

Pioni blushes and looks down. 

Ryoko looks at the letter and the reply. She smiles. You weren't rejected!

Ryoko turns serious. However, the note says that he'll tell you tomorrow. Maybe he has to talk it over with Kurama?

Pioni nods. I have no idea what any of this means.

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Kayko are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Kayko smiles. Welcome to our special theater!Many people have asked if us actors, being the consummate professionals that we are, ever need more than one take to get our lines down.

Chibi Kayko looks embarrassed. Not all the time. Chibi Kayko sticks her tongue out.

So, today we thought we would run some blooper reels. Take it away!

The screen in the middle of the stage shows the following scene:

Chibi Ryoko and Chibi Pioni have an after school snack at a cafe.

How was the first day?It was okay. I just wonder ...If you can see Yusuke again? Don't worry. You're talking to the genius social planner Ryoko. I'll set something up. Chibi Ryoko pats her biceps.

Chibi Pioni blushes. I still can't imagine Yusuke and Kurama, though.

Chibi Ryoko pulls out her art sketch book and opens it. Does this help your imagination?

Chibi Pioni looks at it puzzled. That's a drawing of a Turn A Gundam.

Chibi Ryoko looks at the art book, panics and tries flipping pages.

The screen goes blank.

Chibi Yusuke nods. That was quite the talk of the set.Yes, that was actually a prank by Kurama who switched art sketch books on Ryoko.Really? I had no idea. Let's go to our next scene!

The screen in the middle of the stage shows the following scene:

The four boys enter the Idol Singer Monthly Magazine office. They see Chibi Yukina and Chibi Kayko with blank looks on their faces and Chibi Botan dressed in a Lady Ninja outfit.

Chibi Botan yells out. Onsokumaru, I will not let you stand in the way of my dream! Ninja Art - Clone Technique! Chibi Botan joins her hands and draws some Japanese letters in the air. Chibi Botan splits into three Chibi Botan's.

Chibi Yusuke gulps. There went our plan!

Chibi Kayko hides behind the other four. Can't you guys talk this over?

One of the Chibi Botan's hands Chibi Kayko a wooden sword. Ninja's only negotiate with combat and come to a consensus with killing.

Chibi Kayko turns and the wooden sword snaps in two. Kayko looks at the broken sword with a What the heck? look on her face.

The screen goes blank.

Chibi Yusuke has a guilty look on his face.

Yeah, that was a prank by me and Botan.

Chibi Kayko pulls her left eyelid down and sticks out her tongue. Chibi Kayko then composes herself. And now here's out last out take.

The screen in the middle of the stage shows the following scene:

The Chibi Scooby gang walks through the school gate. Chibi Yusuke notices in the corner of his eye a bullying incident. Two thugs were bullying some girl that Chibi Yusuke didn't recognize.

Come on, give us your lunch money!Yeah, he's Yusuke Urameshi's cousin, so you better give us the money now!

Chibi Yusuke turns to break up the incident. Chibi Kuwabara grabs him.

Hey, remember you can't fight.

Chibi Yusuke smiles. Miss Genkai has been teaching me some new fighting techniques. I want to test them out.

Chibi Kuwabara nods.

You two again? You guys are really starting to piss me off. Chibi Yusuke walks up to the two bullies and strikes a threatening pose with fire in his eyes.

The two bullies flinch. One of them regains his composure. Yusuke, you're a has been. I haven't seen you fight anyone in a month. The two of us will show you what's up!

Chibi Yusuke does a melodramatic laugh. You two losers? I would like to see that.

The two boys strike a fighting pose. Chibi Yusuke strikes a casual pose but clears his mind so that he can see his opponent's auras.

One boy lunges at him. Because Chibi Yusuke is reading the boy's spirit energy, the boy looks like he's moving in slow motion to Yusuke. Yusuke effortlessly avoids the boy's punch but then gets hit in the face by the other boys kick.

Cut! Make up!

The second boy prostrates himself kneeling on the ground. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was my bad.

A make up artist holds a bag of ice to Chibi Yusuke's cheek. I think it will be okay, I should be able to cover the bruise with foundation.

Chibi Yusuke rolls his eyes. Hey, accidents happen dude.

The screen goes blank.

Chibi Yusuke looks mad. Hey, that wasn't even a prank!

Chibi Kayko waves her hand in front of her face. That's all the time we have, so until next time ...

They say in unison See you later!

Chibi Kayko strikes the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy pose.


	24. Final Battle

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 24 -- At What Cost Victory?

Scene 1

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama eat lunch on the roof.

Kuwabara pauses from chowing down. So what did you write in that letter?

Yusuke looks solemn. I told her I would answer her tomorrow. I didn't want to say yes and then get killed in combat tonight.

Kurama nods. Yes, you might die with regrets and not want to go with Botan or one of her fellow shimigami to the other side.

Kuwabara nods. Yeah, you would stay here and try to haunt me.

Yusuke smirks. That's because you're such an easy target.Hey, at least I had some powers before this all started. You were just a fighter in the physical plan.Yeah, like I was dying to start this adventure.

Mugimora pops up. Yusuke, you did die to start this adventure, that's how we met.

Yusuke pulls the edges of Mugimora's mouth, but does it gently. Yeah, I know. I hope this adventure doesn't end the way it started.

Kurama smiles. You would be treated like a hero in the afterlife if you did.

Yusuke nods. I wonder if the afterlife is more or less annoying than my present life?

Kurama shrugs. If we're on our game I'm sure that none of us will find out any time soon.

Scene 2

The Scooby gang assembles in the basement after school, all but Botan.

Miss Genkai clears her throat. Miss Botan will be with us in a couple of minutes. She had to run a quick errand to the spirit world.

Yusuke cracks his knuckles. Let's get this show on the road.

Suddenly a hole in space appears. A large gym bag is pushed through it and then Miss Botan steps through the hole. I'm here. Miss Genkai, why don't you explain what's going on?What Miss Botan has is a spirit causality bomb. When it goes off it starts spewing an ever expanding oozing goo that hardens after five minutes. This is what we will be using to fight the final battle.

Yusuke's jaw drops. You've got to be kidding. No kicking ass? No joy of fighting together against overwhelming odds and triumphing?

Miss Kenkai looks solemn. Boy, while I might admire your enthusiasm, you can bet that we would be outnumbered in lock six about one hundred to one. It's a huge room that connects to hundreds of lock systems. This bomb will seal off all of the lock systems and prevent demon invasions from that terminal all over the world.

The Scooby gang exchange glances realizing the gravity of the situation.

Spirit Causality Bombs are very hard to come by. You all should give Miss Botan a round of applause for being able to come up with one in just three days.

The rest of the gang applauds.

Botan smiles. I had to pull forty years of accumulated favors so let's make sure that this bomb does it's job.

The rest of the gang nods vigorously.

Miss Genkai continues. In addition to a Spirit Causality Bomb, Miss Botan was also able to get a demonsbaine gun.

Hiei, Kurama and Yukina start panicking.

Kurama composes himself. Why do we need a gun that kills demons if we have the bomb?

Miss Botan gives Kurama an icy stare with light glinting off the corner of her eye. It's not for the demons. It's for you three.

Yusuke explodes. That's not funny Botan!

Botan cracks up. Yes it is. Botan pulls out the gun. Scan it for yourself. The ammo will only stun half demons. Botan pulls out the clip and passes it around to Hiei, Kurama and Yukina.

Hiei nods. I see, this is your insurance policy in case we can't be controlled otherwise?

Botan nods. Would you rather put in a situation where you kill your teammates against your will?Yukina no want kill teammates.

Kurama nods. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Scene 3

Pioni looks through her karaoke record collection in her modestly furnished room. What should I work on now? Some Reggae?

Scene 4

The Scooby gang stops in lock four. Miss Genkai goes to open the door to lock five. Does everyone know what to do? We have very little room for error. The half demons will frenzy within ninety seconds of walking past this door. If anyone is knocked down you better find some way to move because the ooze will fill the lock within three minutes of the bomb going off whether we reseal the door or not. Everyone focused? The rest of the Scooby gang shouts in unison.

All of the events of the past couple of months start flashing through Yusuke's head: losing to Kuwabara in a fight, getting smacked around by Miss Genkai, having his mom paint nude paintings of Miss Botan, watching Yukina and Hiei fight and make up, having to kiss Kurama, being protected by Kayko. Let's do this.

Mugimora pops up. Let's kick some bootie.

Yusuke looks at Mugimora. Are you sure you want to do this?The only reason I am alive is to protect you, and to look up the skirts of school girls.

Yusuke smiles. If we don't succeed, there won't be any school girls or any skirts to be looked up.

Mugimora nods.

Kayko pinches Yusuke's ear. Nice motivational speech.

Yusuke grimaces. That's why I'm the team leader.

Miss Genkai extends her arm out to the middle of the group. All the other members lay their hand on Miss Genkai's hand except for Mugimora who floats on top of the pile.

Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o!

Miss Genkai opens the door to Lock five. She sees the seal is still in place on the door to Lock six. She motions for the team to enter.

Hiei runs over next to the Lock six door. Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke join him and they all join hands in a circle. Mugimora sits on Yusuke's shoulder. Hiei's eyes turn into flames. All of the spirit energy in the circle flows toward Hiei.

Miss Botan brings the gym bag to the door and pulls out a ball the size of a volley ball. She hands it off to Kayko.

Miss Botan and Miss Genkai grab the board across the Lock six door, release the locking mechanism and rip it off the door.

Kayko gets herself in position.

Miss Genkai opens the door to Lock six.

Scene 5

Pioni sings in front of a large television set. I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy...

Scene 6

Kayko sees a room the size of a large train station. Hundreds of demons are running around in the background, away from the door. However, directly in front of the door are two of the meanest scariest demons that Kayko has every seen.

Kayko hesitates for a split second, but is steadied by remembering Miss Genkai's words during the final instructions. We can only buy you a couple of seconds. Don't be afraid of the demons, Hiei is speeding up time for them. They won't be able to react quickly.

Kayko throws the bomb in between the two demons. It lands thirty feet into the room. The demons in the background panic and run out the main entrance on the other side of the room some two hundred yards away.

Miss Genkai shuts the door. Miss Botan takes the sealing board and puts it back into place. Miss Genkai and Miss Botan throw the locking switches.

Miss Botan turns around. Let's get out of here!

Miss Botan notices that Hiei, Kurama and Yukina all have fiery eyes and stripes on their faces.

Scene 7

Pioni cues up another song on her karaoke player. This is the end, beautiful friend the end. This is the end, my only friend the end. Of our elaborate plans, the end. Of everything that stands, the end...

Scene 8

Yukina and Kayko brawl in one corner of the Lock five room. Kurama and Yusuke brawl on the other side of the room and Kuwabara and Hiei brawl in the center of the room.

Miss Genkai pulls out her training sword and sneaks up behind Yukina. Miss Botan pulls out a spirit baseball bat and sneaks up behind Kurama. Mugimora sneaks up behind Hiei.

On Miss Genkai's signal the sneak attack begins. Miss Genkai smacks Yukina behind the knees with her training sword. Miss Botan smacks Kurama behind the knees with her spirit baseball bat. Mugimora unleashes a potent fog of flatulence around Hiei's head.

Yukina goes down to a Kayko punch. Kurama goes down to a Yusuke punch. Hiei goes down coughing to a Kuwabara punch.

Scene 9

Pioni continues singing on her karaoke machine. The killer awoke before dawn and put her boots on. She went into the room of her sister, and then she ... went into the room of her brother, and then she ... walked on down the hall.

Scene 10

Yusuke carries Kurama, the last of the half demons, into the lock four room. Miss Genkai closes the Lock five door, but they still hear the lock six door buckling under the pressure.

Botan rubs Yukina's shoulders. They seem to be coming out of it. You three and Miss Genkai should go ahead. The door to the previous room is going to blow any second.

Yusuke looks mad. Are they going to be safe?

Miss Genkai starts herding Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko through the door to lock three. Another five seconds and they will be right behind you guys. But, the goo is going to come fast. You guys better get out so there's no stampede on the final door.

Reluctantly Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kayko go through the door. As soon as Yusuke goes through the door to Lock three he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head and blacks out.

Scene 11

Mother? Yes, dear?' I want to kill you. Father? I want to ... Suddenly Pioni screams, grabs her chest and falls down.


	25. The Truth No One Wanted To Know

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 25 -- The Truth No One Wanted to Know

Scene 1

"Kuwabara, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Kuwabara hears a grown up woman calling him, but it not his mother. He opens his eyes. He doesn't recognize the room, nor does he recognize the school uniform he hurriedly puts on.

"Kuwabara, your friends are going on without you!"

"Right there!" Kuwabara grabs a book bag and races down stairs. When he gets outside he realizes that he's not even in Tokyo, but in some idyllic countryside.

Kuwabara sees two figures in the distance so he races to catch up to them.

"Gee, Kuwabara, are you trying to make us late?"

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke and Kayko. Neither one wears their school uniform. Kayko even wears a hat. They look like they are going on an English country picnic.

"Yeah, Kuwabara, how would it look if the class representative was late?"

Kuwabara smiles because at least something in this world sounded familiar.

The three of them continue walking towards a distant school.

Yusuke gets an insinuating look on his face. "You didn't have a nightmare again?"

"What do you mean?"

Kayko laughs. "Come off it Kuwabara, the other day you were scared to death because you couldn't see the seam in the sky."

"Yeah, you thought you were on a space colony or something."

Kayko continues laughing. "You were petrified that the air was going to escape into space!"

Kuwabara sulks. "Well, I did have a nightmare, but I doubt if you guys would care."

Kayko smiles. "What was it?"

"That the three of us were an elite demon busting corps."

Yusuke nods. "Well, at least that one sounds exciting."

The three of them arrive at the gate of the school. Kayko smiles. "Let's all work hard today!"

Kuwabara tries to walk through the gate but a security officer grabs him. "Excuse me, you don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Kuwabara hears a whistling. A huge up draft starts pulling objects straight up into the air.

Kayko's hat flies off and upwards revealing that Kayko has cat ears. "My favorite hat!"

The wind gets worse and Kuwabara finds himself floating lifelessly in the air along with a now dead Yusuke and Kayko.

Scene 2

Kayko walks slowly so she won't make a visible crease in her school uniform. She presses her hands together in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary.

Suddenly Yukina interrupts her. "Your handkerchief should be tied in a proper knot." Yukina puts down her briefcase and reties the handkerchief that Kayko has around her shoulders as part of her school uniform. "There, that's much better."

Kayko blushes bright red. Yukina was one of the three student council leaders and the idol of her girl's school. Kayko had long been an admirer of Yukina and most of her friends would swoon over the prospect of being corrected by Yukina. "Thank you very much, Student Council leader."

Yukina smiles. "Be more careful next time." Yukina walks away.

Kayko floats for a minute on a wind of wonder.

"Kayko!"

Kayko snaps back to reality when she sees her friend Megumi approach.

"How do you like this picture?"

Kayko looks at the picture in Megumi's digital camera's preview area. It shows Yukina straightening Kayko's handkerchief.

"I want that picture!"

Megumi smiles an evil grin. "I will get you a copy of the picture if you can help me convince Yukina to allow me to print the picture in the school paper."

Kayko blushes, knowing how jealous all of her friends would be to see the picture. But, she then gathers her resolve. "Okay, I'll help you, just to get a copy of that picture."

"Well, let's go then, she probably went to the student council house." Megumi grabs Kayko's hand and leads her at full speed towards the student council house.

Just as they approach the door to the house, Yukina unexpectedly steps out and they run her over. Kayko winds up directly on top of Yukina with her head in between Yukina's breasts. Kayko blushes.

"My goodness the first year students are certainly lively this year."

Megumi bows with her hands over her head. "Excuse me Student Council leader. I was wondering if you would let me print this picture in the school paper."

Yukina helps Kayko get her head out from between her breasts. "Let me take a look."

Yukina looks at the picture in the camera. "That's a nice picture, but I'm afraid I can't let you use it. You see, that student doesn't go here."

Kayko sits up in shock.

"I'm afraid she belongs somewhere else."

The ground opens up and swallows Kayko. As Kayko falls into bottomless pit she sees Yukina and Megumi waving, unconcerned.

Scene 3

Miss Botan stands in front of the class. Beside her is a very young looking Yusuke who has cat ears and a tail. "Good morning class. Today we have a transfer student named Yusuke. I hope you'll make him feel at home."

A young looking cat eared Kuwabara stands up. "Miss Botan, may I ask why Yusuke is transferring to our school?"

Yusuke pipes up. "I was thrown out of my previous school for fighting."

A young looking cat eared Kayko stands up. "Miss Botan, could Yusuke sit next to me?"

This makes Kuwabara angry. "That's it Yusuke, from now on you and I are rivals!"

"This is stupid." Yusuke walks out on the class.

Kayko starts whining. "Miss Botan, make him come back!"

Kuwabara seethes. "Come back here you coward!"

Miss Botan looks concerned but does not follow Yusuke. "Yusuke-kun, you can't just walk out of class!"

Yusuke walks out of school. "Every place I go it's the same thing."

A tall red headed boy stands by the school gates. He looks like a college student. "You must be Yusuke."

Yusuke looks up at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurama. I am a friend of your brother, Seimei."

"You knew my brother?"

"Yes, he and I were very close. Would you like to talk about him in the park?"

"Sure."

Yusuke follows Kurama to the park.

Kurama sits on a park bench. "Your brother and I were a fighting combination. His name while he was fighting was Lucky."

"I don't understand."

"But, since your brother went away, I am going to make you his replacement." Kurama unties a bandage around his neck to reveal a tattoo that says 'Lucky.' "Your name when you fight alongside me will be 'Luckless'."

"I like the idea of fighting, but who would we be fighting?"

Kurama looks across the park. "We will be fighting them."

Yusuke looks across the park and sees Hiei and Yukina approaching. Both have cat ears.

Yukina sneers. "Kurama, have you no shame? You lost your partner. Choosing another is just pathetic."

Yusuke looks at Kurama. "Who are these guys?"

Hiei speaks up. "We are 'Senseless.' When we fight, the other team is left unconscious, which is why we are called Senseless."

Kurama sneers. "You wish that's how you two got your name. Besides, I know those ears are fake."

Yukina lets out a high pitch laugh. "You're one to talk. That boy is not only not your partner, he doesn't even belong here."

Kurama looks surprised.

Hiei and Yukina join hands and point. Yusuke sees his world and then himself disintegrate.

Scene 4

Yusuke wakes up in one of the classrooms at school. His hands and feet are tied. He looks around and sees Kayko and Kuwabara on either side of him, bound in the same condition.

Miss Genkai rubs Kuwabara's, then Kayko's shoulders to help revive them. They awake with a start.

Miss Genkai strolls to the front of the classroom and clears her throat. "It's my job this evening to give you three your debriefing."

Yusuke struggles against his ropes. "Debriefing, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Calm down, and I will tell you."

Yusuke sulks.

"First off, the mission was a success. The demon portal under the school was sealed, as well as three hundred other demon portals, all by one causality bomb. So, you should feel happy."

Kuwabara nods. "So, why are we tied up?"

"The good news is that we won. The bad news for you three is that you are no longer needed by Koenma. Koenma has taken back all of the power enhancements that he has lent you three. If you try to use your spiritual powers now you'll find that they now longer work."

Yusuke closes his eyes and clears his mind. He see's nothing.

"I can still see some vague outlines."

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Suck up."

Miss Genkai nods. "You had some spiritual powers before all this happened. You just when back to where you were."

Yusuke gets mad. "So, if we're being fired, what about the rest of the team?"

"In the middle of the fight I was able to slip Miss Botan a different ammo clip for her Demonsbaine gun. Miss Botan was able to contact me after I finished dragging you guys to safety and assure me that Kurama, Yukina and Hiei are dead."

Yusuke struggles against the ropes in a rage.

"You can hate me if you want, but I'm just a mercenary. If you want to blame me, go ahead, but it was you three who were totally duped by Miss Botan and Koenma."

Kayko is shocked. "Duped?"

Miss Genkai nods gravely. "Think about for a second. What does a Shimigami do? They go to the recently deceased and talk them into going to the land of the dead. Yusuke, you were dead. Was going to the land of the dead your first idea?"

"No."

"Exactly. The guardians of death have a tough job because most people don't want to go when they die. It's up to the Shimigami to lie their asses off to convince people to come. It prevents people from becoming wandering spirits but it is lying."

Kuwabara stares straight ahead. "Miss Botan is a liar?"

"Not only that, but she's also not a cute young lady. If you saw her true form you would not want to come with her to the land of the dead."

Kayko now looks curious. "So what does she really look like?"

"Like one of Koenma's minions."

Kayko laughs at Yusuke. "Ha, ha. Yusuke's girl friend is a gorilla."

"She's not my girl friend and never will be on this world or any other. She killed her own teammates!"

"They would have taken over this world and probably Koenma's world as well."

Yusuke sulks. "That's still no excuse."

Miss Genkai walks behind Kayko's desk. "Oh, and one more thing, Mugimora and Botan went back to work in Koenma's office." Miss Genkai loosens the ropes on Kayko. "Okay, Kayko should be able to wiggle free in two minutes. Since all of your physical powers are back, I think I will be taking a fast car out of here."

Yusuke turns up his nose. "Coward."

"Hey, a girl sometimes needs a little help."

Scene 5

Kayko, Yusuke and Kuwabara stand in the parking lot panting. They see Miss Genkai's car in the distance.

Yusuke looks down, defeated. "This sucks."

Kayko nods.

Yusuke hears some knuckles cracking behind him. "What are you doing Kuwabara?"

"We're no longer teammates. I still owe you at least one beating."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Go ahead and try."

Kuwabara hits Yusuke who flies halfway across the parking lot. "Woo, woo, I won!"

Yusuke slowly gets up, holding his chin. "I guess you did."

"You're okay Yusuke, we'll have to hang out now!" Kuwabara walks away.

Kayko helps Yusuke stand. "You threw that fight!"

Yusuke cracks his neck. "Beating up Kuwabara doesn't do any good. Why not let him think he's the better man?"

Kayko looks at Yusuke stunned. "This is a surprise."

"Hey, when I got into fights all the time it gave me no joy. All it did was get me into trouble. Maybe I should just let other people do the fighting for a while?"

Kayko smiles. "I'm so proud of you. So, what will you be telling Pioni?"

"I guess I should say yes."

"Good. Just don't blow it."

"Hey, how could it be any weirder than the last couple months?"

The End

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Kayko are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Kayko smiles. "Welcome to our special theater!"

Chibi Yusuke smiles. "Tonight we have a special treat. To celebrate the wrap of the show we're going to be interviewing some of the actors out of character."

Mugimora pops up. "But, Yusuke!"

Chibi Yusuke backhands Mugimora into a wall. "First up, we have Hiei."

There is canned applause.

Chibi Hiei walks out on stage. The big screen shows some clips of the fight scene from episode 24. "Thank-th, everybody!" Chibi Hiei speaks in a high pitched lisp.

Chibi Kayko nods. "So, Hiei, have you made any plans for your next project?"

Chibi Hiei nods and slips back into his deep voice. "Well, I am primarily a stage actor, so I will be getting back into musical theater."

Chibi Kayko looks shocked. "Awesome. That sounds so serious. Will you be at the Royal Theater?"

Chibi Hiei gets a sweat mark besides his head. "Um, no. It will be a family musical production for Dragon Ball Z."

Chibi Yusuke does his best to look dignified. "Well, that sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Do your best Hiei!"

"Thank you."

Chibi Kayko smiles. "And, our next guest is ..."

Mugimora flies by. "But, Kayko!"

Chibi Kayko hits Mugimora with an uppercut and impales him into the ceiling. "Our next guest is Miss Botan."

Chibi Botan walks out on stage. The big screen shows clips of her as apprentice ninja Shinobu. "Howdy, you-all." Chibi Botan speaks with a southern drawl.

Chibi Yusuke looks surprised. "Are you from Osaka, Miss Botan?"

"Why yeah. I had a speech coach for the last six months to affect an English accent for the show."

Chibi Kayko claps. "Well done!"

Chibi Yusuke nods. "So, what's next for you, Miss Botan?"

"Well, you-all know that I was on loan from the Takarazuka Theater, right? Well, I'm going back to play death in the musical 'Elizabeth.' I'm real excited about that."

Chibi Kayko nods. "Miss Botan, I've heard of that musical. But, isn't the part of death a male part?"

"You betcha. In this theater women play all the parts so it's no big thing for me to play a guy."

Chibi Kayko smiles. "Knock them dead, Miss Botan"

"Thank ya kindly."

Chibi Yusuke smiles. "And, now for our final guest ..."

Mugimora flies by. "But, Yusuke!"

"What!"

"We're still doing one more episode, an epilogue."

Chibi Yusuke gets a giant sweat mark. "This isn't another fake epilogue?"

"No, no, it's the real thing."

Chibi Yusuke smiles. "Oh well, 'til next time ..."

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Kayko say in unison "... See ya later!"

Chibi Kayko strikes her Pretty Sammy pose.


	26. The Real Epilogue

Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure Episode 26 -- The Epilogue

Author's note: Recognizing the fact that most people who read fan fiction do so to get fan service for their favorite alternate universe character couplings, their "One True Pairing," or "OTP" if you will, I have given this story four alternative endings. If there is a coupling that is consistent with this story that I don't get to, don't get mad, write it yourself, send it to the email address in the author's profile, and I will happily add it to the end this story (so long as it's not a lemon or extremely and graphically violent).

Author's note number 2: Scenes from the nightmares from the previous episode are up. Find links in the author's profile!

Scene 1

Yusuke and Kayko walk to school.

Yusuke sulks as usual. "You know, you don't have to walk me to school. We're not teammates anymore."

Kayko winks. "That's okay. As class representative I feel it's my duty to make sure you stay out of trouble and pass your high school exams next year."

"Me? Pass High School exams? That's not likely."

Kayko becomes thoughtful. "How long do you think they'll keep buying our story?"

"That our half demon buddies had a family emergency? I dunno."

"Hopefully, it will blow over in seventy five days."

Yusuke nods.

"I'm surprised at one thing."

"What?"

"Supposedly, you and Pioni had a really bad date. Yet, you two seem like you're still really friendly."

"It was just bad timing. Pioni's brother just happened to move in that weekend."

Kayko nods. "That Ramogimu could make anyone nervous."

"I don't think he's so bad. Just kind of shy. He's a lot like Pioni."

Kayko sticks out her tongue. "He's been going to our school for a week now and he still hasn't shown any hidden talents like Pioni. I keep waiting for him to reveal that he races motorcycles or is a champion Kendo fencer."

"Considering he's Pioni's brother that wouldn't surprise me."

Scene 2

Yusuke sits in the back of class. Ramogimu and Pioni sit together and wave to Yusuke. Yusuke nods back.

Mister Kimura clears his throat. "Before we get started, I would like to welcome back Kurama."

Kurama walks into the classroom and exchanges the standard greetings.

At first Yusuke is happy to see that Kurama is still alive. Then Yusuke wonders why Kurama isn't dead. Then, Yusuke goes deep in thought. Somehow, Kurama looks different to him. Maybe the hair wasn't as shiny? Maybe the complexion looked pale? Yusuke noticed that the girls in the class noticed it as well because they didn't get anywhere near as excited as they usually did when Kurama was around.

Kurama goes to his old seat and turns around. "You must be a new student. I'm Kurama."

"Ra- Ramogimu. I'm Pioni's brother."

Kurama smiles. "I can tell. You both wear the same type of glasses."

Both Pioni and Ramogimu blush.

Kurama turns around to Yusuke. "Meet me during lunch, usual place?"

Yusuke smiles. "Sure."

Scene 3

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kayko wait on the roof for Kurama.

Kurama comes through the door. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

Yusuke nods. "I hope you don't mind that Kayko and Kuwabara are here. We need to keep our stories straight."

Kurama nods. "Good idea."

Yusuke looks Kurama. "So, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Kurama gets a sweat mark by his head. "You were dead for a while, too Yusuke."

"So, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. The last thing I remember was getting my senses back after going into that frenzy and then seeing Miss Botan standing over me shooting me with the Demonsbaine gun. Then I woke up in my bed and it was today."

Yusuke looks carefully at Kurama. "Feel any different."

Kurama bows his head. "Yes, I am no longer a half demon."

Kayko is shocked. "What?"

"It's true, no spiritual powers. I probably look a lot duller as well."

Yusuke nods. "I noticed."

"So why would sweet little Miss Botan kill me?"

"Miss Genkai told us, before she ran away, that you guys would have taken over. And, she said that the Shimigami were very shifty."

Kurama nods. "She's probably right."

Yusuke gets mad and slams his fist into his palm. "Even so, that was just a rotten thing for someone in the Elite Demon Busting Corps to do!"

"So, that's your secret!"

Kurama, Kayko, Yusuke and Kuwabara look like deer caught in the headlights. The look up to the top of the roof of the stairwell to see Pioni and Ramogimu climbing down the wall.

"This is great!" Pioni smiles big. "Bro bro is a champion at Elite Demon Busting Corps. He's been into role playing games since he was five."

Ramogimu flashes a victory sign.

Yusuke puts his hand behind his head. "That's great."

Pioni suddenly looks puzzled. "So, Miss Botan was playing a Shimigami? For how long? And, in what form?"

Kurama looks nervous but replies. "Yes, for three months. In human form."

"Was Miss Genkai running the game?"

The four ex-team members nod in unison.

"Then, Miss Genkai does not know what she's talking about. A Shimigami who stayed human for that long would have been so full of human hormones that she would not have been able to pull the trigger."

Kurama scratches the back of his head then gets a knowing smile. "So, how would you have run it, Pioni?"

"Miss Botan's character would have gotten another Shimigami to do the job and insisted that the half demons only be exorcised instead of killed. She probably would have lost her job over this, but she would have been loyal to the team."

Yusuke's head is spinning. "You seem to know a whole lot about this role playing game."

Pioni smiles a sarcastic grin and points her finger upward. "But, Yusuke, Elite Demon Busting Corps isn't a role playing game!"

Pioni rips off her school uniform top.

Kayko's jaw drops.

Yusuke and Kuwabara develop gushing nosebleeds.

Kurama smiles. "I knew it!"

Yusuke struggles to regain his composure in the presence of Pioni's cleavage. "Knew what?"

"You should really study more, Yusuke. Pioni doesn't mean much in Japanese, but if you assume it's an American word, it would be spelled P-e-o-n-y."

"So?"

"What the Americans would call a Peony flower, we would call Botan."

Pioni smiles. "Bu-bingo."

Yusuke looks closer at Pioni, trying to pry his eyes off of her breasts. Pioni has a five sided star birthmark on her side identical to the one Miss Botan has. And, Pioni has a large scar on her upper chest.

Pioni notices Yusuke starting at the scar. "Oh, that's from the scroll exploding when I thought I was a Ninja."

Yusuke scratches his head. "So, if you're Botan, then who is he?"

Ramogimu snickers. "Ra-mo-gi-mu. Mu-gi-mo-ra."

The four ex-teammates keel over.

Yusuke regains his composure. "Now, wait just a minute. Miss Botan introduced you to the class."

Botan puts her shirt back on. "That was my friend Wisteria. She took over for me after that disaster with the Ninja scroll. She's already on another assignment now. Pioni wasn't allowed to know that she was Botan until after your mission was over so Botan wouldn't be tempted to interfere."

Yusuke nods.

"I'm sorry it had to go down the way it did, but Koenma didn't want you guys getting too attached to the team. Besides, you guys won't get your powers back if the world doesn't have to be saved again."

"But, if the world does need saving?"

"Then everyone gets restored, even Kurama, Hiei and Yukina."

Kurama smiles.

"However, Yusuke ..."

Okay folks: Time to pick your ending!   
ENDING NUMBER ONE

"What?"

"I think it was very significant that we gravitated together even when we didn't know I was Botan."

Yusuke gulps.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out when I regained my memories, and wound up ruining our date. I hope that we can do it again now that there are no more secrets between us."

"But, Botan is total liar!"

Pioni giggles. "That makes me half a total liar. I am still half Pioni. And, you're not exactly truthful all the time, pretending to be Kurama's boyfriend."

"That wasn't my idea."

"Besides, guys go out with girls who lie all the time, especially if the guy likes to stare at the girl's breasts."

Kurama nods. "She's got you there, Yusuke."

"Besides, if I didn't give up my commission then the half demons would still be dead. I didn't betray the Elite Demon Busting Corps, I helped save it."

Yusuke nods. "That's good. It really hurt to think that Botan would have done something like that."

"Then is everything okay? Can we go out?"

"It would be weird, considering our history."

"Oh."

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders with and resigned look. "But, when has 'things being weird' ever stopped us before?"

Pioni jumps up and down with joy.

ENDING NUMBER TWO

"What?"

"Don't you feel something different about Kurama?"

Yusuke thinks for a minute. "I don't have any spirit powers any more so I can only go by what I can see. He seems a lot less charismatic as before."

Kurama smiles. "My Spirit Rose has many uses. I was using it at a constant low setting to cause other people to think I was prettier than I was."

Kuwabara turns up his nose. "That's weird."

Kurama smiles. "It fit my personality. However, I also had my Spirit Rose busy doing a second low level job. It was masking your love for me Yusuke."

Yusuke looks shocked and mortified. "L-Love?"

"When I first kissed you to transfer spirit energy I could tell right away by the cute blush that you got in your checks that you would fall in love with me. That would have greatly complicated the job, so I used my Spirit Rose to keep you from knowing your feelings."

"Kurama, you have got to be pulling my leg. There's no way what you're saying could be true."

Kurama pushes Yusuke against the stairwell. To Yusuke's dismay Kurama's spiritual powers must have been transformed into physical strength because Yusuke can not fight back at all.

Kurama pins Yusuke against the wall with his chest. "Yusuke, can't you feel you're heart racing? Ryoko was correct all along, you just never knew it because of my Spirit Rose. But, now you know the whole story."

Yusuke starts to crumple, defeated. "I guess you win."

"Come on, Yusuke, we're going to have a lot of fun together! You'll even be able to scam homework off of me. "

Kayko smiles. "Yes, Yusuke, you might even pass your high school exam."

Kurama eases up and Yusuke wiggles free.

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say that we'll have fun since you're the Seme."

Kayko nods. "Yep, you can't spell Yusuke without uke..."

Kurama sticks his tongue out. "Actually, I was thinking of getting a short haircut. My hair doesn't quite look right now that I don't sparkle. And, then, I would be shorter than you."

First Yusuke and then Kurama crack up, then the rest of the group follows.

ENDING THREE

"What?"

"This team should stick together, just in case we have to save the world again."

Kayko gets agitated. "Pioni, are Hiei and Yukina okay?"

Pioni smiles. "I'm sure the are, but I don't know why they didn't come with Kurama today."

Kurama smiles. "They called before I left in the morning. They were getting their engagement canceled. They're no longer half demons so it really didn't suit them any more."

Kayko smiles. "Awesome! Of all the things I missed about the team, the thing I missed the most was our girl group band."

Yusuke shakes his head. "But how many times are we going to face demons with cosplay idol fetishes?"

Kayko waves her hand. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that the band really gave me, Botan and Yukina some great teamwork. And, now that Miss Botan is Pioni, someone our age, it's going to be even better!"

Pioni smiles. "S-sounds good to me."

"And, Yukina was sooo awesome at the Kareoke party. I was totally riveted to my seat. I've even started to dream of Yukina and me singing together, along with dressing up together, doing each other's hair, bathing together, eating decadent chocolates together, wearing naughty lingerie together ..."

As Kayko keeps adding more and more embarrassing details, Kurama nudges Yusuke. "Yusuke, could this be that magical thing they call Yuri?"

Kayko overhears this. "Oh come on Kurama, girls aren't the same as guys. If two girls do everything together to the point of shutting out the rest of the world, that doesn't mean that they're together like that."

Yusuke shakes his head. "Those dreams make it sound like you two were together like that."

Kayko turns up her nose. "Yusuke, it takes a girl who is very comfortable with her heterosexuality to want to have sex with another girl."

The rest of the Scooby gang get giant sweat marks except for Ramogimu who gushes a nose bleed.

Kurama nods. "She has us there."

ENDING NUMBER FOUR

"What?"

"This team should stick together, just in case we have to save the world again."

Yusuke nods. "Speaking of which, where are Yukina and Hiei?"

Kurama smiled. "They needed another day of bed rest to recover. They'll be here tomorrow."

"What about Miss Genkai?"

Pioni smiles. "If a mission comes up, I'm sure that Koenma will slip her some cash and she'll come running."

"Well, I guess we'll have to just hang out and wait for the next opportunity to kick some ass. How will we know when that time comes?"

Pioni looks in her purse. She pulls out a fancy cross and holds it up. "The jewel in the center will start flashing if there's a crisis."

The rest of the group gets giant sweat marks beside their heads.

Yusuke points at the cross. "It is blinking."

Pioni panics. She looks at the jewel and then at the bottom of the cross. "Oops, I had it in test mode." Pioni switches off the test mode and it stops blinking.

THE END

----

And now for part two of our show:

From the Circular File of the Spirit Detective!

Mugimora slaps two sticks together to produce the sounds of a play opening.

Chibi Yusuke and Chibi Kayko are on stage behind a podium. They stand on the right side of the stage and a giant screen is in the middle of the stage.

Chibi Kayko smiles. "Welcome to our special theater!"

Chibi Yusuke smiles. "Tonight we have a part two of our wrap party. We're going to continue interviewing some of the actors out of character."

"So, let's bring out Kuwabara!"

Chibi Kuwabara comes out to canned applause. The giant screen shows the scene from this episode where he knocks Yusuke across the parking lot. He hops up on his right toe, holds his left leg above his head and does a pirouette.

Chibi Kayko claps. "Awesome!"

Chibi Kuwabara speaks in refined cultured tones. "Thank you, Kayko. I have been trained all my life to be a dancer. Dancing is in my bones."

Chibi Yusuke nods. "So, do you have your next job lined up?"

"Yes, I will be dancing on stage."

Chibi Kayko smiles. "What part will you be playing?"

"I will be ..." Kuwabara bows his head. "A giant stuffed dog in a Hello Kitty family production."

Chibi Yusuke nods. "I'm sure it will be great!"

Chibi Kuwabara leaves the stage.

Chibi Yusuke waves his arm. "And, our next guest is Kurama!"

Chibi Kurama walks on stage to canned music. The giant screen shows the scene where Kurama tells a demon to talk to the hand. "Hello everyone!" Kurama speaks with the same voice he uses in the show.

Chibi Kayko smiles. "So what's going on in your life, Kurama?"

Chibi Kurama smiles. "Lots of exciting things. My agent has secured a very serious dramatic role for me to play on stage. So serious I will have to get my hair cut."

Chibi Yusuke nods. "What part could be so serious that you have to cut your hair?"

"I will be Yuki in a musical theater version of Gravitation."

Chibi Yusuke head drops. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Hey, Yaoi parts get paid triple scale."

Chibi Yusuke perks up. "Triple scale? Holy cow, I better talk to my agent to see if the lead in Ai no Kusabi is still open."

Chibi Kurama smiles. "You would be great for the part!"

Chibi Yusuke nods. "Thank you Kurama!"

Kurama leaves the stage.

Chibi Yusuke turns to Chibi Kayko. "So Kayko, will you be in the next spinoff of Pretty Sammy?"

Chibi Kayko waves her finger. "That's what you think. Yukina, Pioni and I have a developmental deal as a music group."

"That's great!"

"Hey, you have to parlay the publicity for the show somehow."

"So what will be your first gig?"

"We have a six week run on stage as one of the god awful loser bands competing in the battle of the bands in a Gem and the Holographs musical."

"Sounds like good exposure."

"What about you?"

Yusuke hangs his head. "My agent has been slowed recently since I keep beating him up over this show."

Chibi Kayko smiles. "I'm sure he'll hang in there."

"So from all the cast ..."

Chibi Kayko and Chibi Yusuke say in unison " ... thanks for watching!"

Chibi Kayko strikes her Pretty Sammy pose.


End file.
